Ek hum Ek tum
by Khwaish12345
Summary: Two peaple met.fall in love ,got married,but destiny separated them .Will they able to reunite discover read the story
1. Chapter 1

Introduction to the story and writer.

I love fanfiction stories into a writer .Once was only a regular reader.

I love abhirika and dareya couples equally .That is why stories will be written on both the couples by me.

One thing I really want to say that please support me in a constructive way .Do reviews and make suggestion if you have .

This story will be based on abhirika.

Blend of pure love ,romance and pain also.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

There was a usual morning in the Bureau,All were sitting around a round table discussing something important with one another .ACP sir and Abhijit had gone for a meeting with DCP chitrole at headquarter .

**Discussion is taking place in this manner:-**

**DAYA:-****_SHIT MAN!Abhijit ne ek aur ladki ko reject kr diya .reject kya kiya milne hi nhi gya kam ka bahana bna deta hai .Mere boss already 35 ke ho gye hai .pta nhi inhe kb koi pasand aayegi._**

**FREDDY:-Sir,aise kaise sir ki shadi ho gi? aisa to nhi ki sir ko koi pasand ho?**

**PANKAJ:-Sir ,aisa hota to daya sir ko nhi pta hota kya?**

_Daya gives look like (sahi bol rha hai) to freddy._

**SHREYA:-****_Kyun n hum Acp sir se baat kre, wo samjhayenge sir ko._**

_Daya who was drinking water started to cough ,other were also looking towards shreya with shocking expressions on their faces._

**DAYA:-Tumhe koi aur idea nhi mila is duniya me .ACP sir se baat krenge.(Imitating shreya's words.)**

**SHREYA:-He can ****_ indeed help us in our mission to make Abhijit sir ready to get married._**

**DaYA-****_And why on the earth ,you are damn sure about it?_**

**SHREYA:-****_Because I know ,sir is also worried for Abhijit sir but yes He don't show it to others.I can see concern for Abhijit sir in his eyes._**

**DayA:-okk,Then,M****_adam you are gonna talk to him._**

**_ what will be my reward for that?said Shreya._**

**DAYA:-****_Do I need to tell you ?_**

He looks straight ino her got lost .There was an eyelock for some moments and their eyes were conveying emotions. their trance got broken by the fake coughing of their counterparts.

**PURVI:-Bhai ,you both can do it later. now discuss about plan of abhijit sir's marriage.**

**PANKAJ:-****_YES YOU ARE CORRECT PURVI AS ALWAYS .GIVES A WELL DONE LOOK TO HER._**

**FREDDY:-****_ ye decide hua that shreya is going to talk to Acp sir about our mission .Wow ,our mission of abhijit sir's marriage is going to start now._**

**_WHICH MISSION IS GOING TO START NOW?_**

**_FREDDY'S HAPPINESS WAS DISTURBED BY A SERIOUS voice. ALL TURNED TO THE SOURCE FROM WHERE VOICE IS COMING AND GOT BAFFLED TO SEE THE PERSON._**

**_END OF THE CHAPTER._**

**_DO REVIEWS IF YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER._**

**_PLZ DONT MIND IF THERE IS ANY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES.I AM CONSTANTLY TRYING TO NOT MAKE ANY WRITTEN MISTAKE._**

**_BYE TILL NEXT UPDATE._**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER -3**

**WHICH MISSION IS GOING TO START? ****_SAID ACP STEPPING IN BUREAU._**

**ALL WERE AT A LACK OF words .Their FACES WERE HAVING EXPRESSIONS LIKE AS IF THEY WERE CAUGHT RED HANDED WHILE DOING SOMETHING WRONG.**

WHAT IS THE MATTER?WHY ARE YOU ALL STANDING LIKE DUMB AND DEAFS?IS ANYONE GOING TO TELL ME?SAID ACP IN HIS USUAL TONE.

**IT WAS DAYA WHO SIGNALLED SHREYA TO DO HER task but SHE REFUSED TO DO.**

**DAYA GAVE HER LOOK LIKE(NOT FAIR YAR,KEEP YOUR PROMISE).**

**SHREYA :-YOU WILL HELP ME(SIGNALLING THROUGH HER EYES).**

**DAYA :-OKK,LET ME DO IT,(ASSURIG HER).**

**SHREYA:-THANKS.(GIVING HIM A SMALL BUT LOVING SMILE).**

_NOW DAYA APPROACHED ACP AND ALL FOLLOWED HIM._

_DAYA:-_**HMM,ACTUALLY SIR ,SHREYA WANTS TO DISCUSS SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT TO YOU.(SAID WHILE SUPPRESSING HIS LAUGH).**

SHREYA WHO WAS EXPECTING A FAVOUR FROM HER LOVELY HUSBAND ,GOT BEWILDERED BY HIS SUDDEN ACT OF NAUGHTINESS .SHE GAVE HIM A I WILL SEE YOU LOOK.

DAYA:-WILL SEE (WITH A MISCHIEVOUS GRIN)

SHREYA KEPT STANDING WITH HER HEAD BOWED.

_ACP:-__**SHREYA,WANNA SAY SOMETHING ?JUST SAY IT WITHOUT BEING HESITANT.**_

_SHREYA:-__**ACTUALLY SIR,,MATTER IS INDEED IMPORTANT BUT IT IS PERSONAL .I WAS WONDERING HOW WOULD YOU REACT AFTER LISTENING IT?**_

_ACP:-__**WE ARE LIKE FAMILY AND YOU ARE NO LESS THAN A DAUGHTER for me. CAN SHARE anything WITH ME.I WILL BE GLAD TO HELP YOU.**_

_SHREYA:-__**I WAS THINKING ABOUT MARRIAGE.**_

_**SHE COULD NOT COMPLETE HER SENTENCE AS SHE WAS INRUPPTED BY ACP.**_

_ACP:-__**WHAT!(GIVING THUNDERSTRUCK EXPRESSION TO HER).WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?YOU ARE ALREADY MARRIED TO DAYA .**_

_**IS EVRYTHING FINE BETWEEN YOU BOTH ?**_

_**ACP THEN TURNED TOWARDS DAYA AND SAID:-**__HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU TO STOP WITH YOUR FLIRTING WITH THE GIRLS BUT NO ,ALL WENT IN VAIN SHAME ON YOU DAYA ._

**HERE DAYA WAS LIKE MAR GYE .**

**HE INSTANTLY** _SAID_** TO ACP:-**_NO SIR,IT IS NOT THE CASE INDEED,SHREYA IS TALKING ABOUT ABHIJIT'S MARRIAGE .APART FROM THIS I AM NOT THAT TYPE OF MAN.I LOVE MY WIFE TO THE CORE OF MY HEART._

**_ACP GAVE HIM LOOK LIKE (HA HA PTA HAI KITNE HO)._**

**_ACP'S WORDS ANGERED SHREYA TO THE MUCH EXTENT BUT SHE KEPT HERSELF CALM BECAUSE IT WAS THE NEED OF THE HOUR .APART FROM THIS ,THERE IS MORE IMPORTANT TOPIC TO BE DISCUSSED TODAY._**

**_SHREYA:-_**_YES SIR,DAYA SIR IS WERE ABOUT TO DISCUSS ABHIJIT SIR'S MATTER WITH YOU._

**HERE DAYA WAS LOST IN HIS OWN THOUGHTS AND GOT TENSED WITH SHREYA'S SERIOUS TONE AND CURSED ACP TO SPILL the BEANS .HE LOOKED TOWARDS SHREYA AND SHE GAVE HIM A LOOK(WILL DISCUSS IT LATER WITH YOU).IT WAS ENOUGH FOR DAYA TO MAKE HIM NERVOUS.**

_ACP:-__** HAVE A SEAT AND DISCUSS WHATEVER THE MATTER.**_

_FREDDY:-SIR ,I WANT TO INITIATE FIRST._

_ACP:-__**GO ON.**_

_FREDDY:-__**SIR, IT'S BEEN 5 YEARS ,OF ABHIJIT SIR 'S ARRIVAL FROM THAT MISSION ,HE USED TO BE A JOVIAL PERSON FULL OF LIVELIHOOD .BUT AFTER RETURNING FROM MISSION ,HE CHANGED HIMSELF INTO A SERIOUS AND ECCEDENTESIAST .In THESE 5 YEARS ,WE TRIED MILLIONS OF TIMES TO UNCOVER THE REASON OF HIS SUDDEN CHANGED BEHAVIOUR BUT ALL WENT IDLE .IT IS CLEARLY VISIBLE IN HIS EYES THAT HE IS SUFFERING FROM AN UNKNOWN PAIN BUT IT IS UNKNOWN TO THE WORLd .EVEN DAYA SIR HAS FAILED TO DISCOVER IT.**_

_PURVI:-THAT IS __**WHY WE DECIDED TO MAKE HIM READY TO GET MARRIED BUT HE GAINSAID OUR PROPOSAL EVERYTIME WE OFFER TO HIM. WE FIXED HIS MEETING WITH GIRLS ,HE NEVER MET WITH ANY OF THEM.**_

_DAYA:-__**I ALSO INSISTED HIM TO START A FAMILY AS IT IS ALREADY LATE FOR HIM BUT HE SAID TO ME THAT HE IS NOT WORTH TO HAVE A PERSONAL LIFE. CONSIDER HIMSELF LUCKY TO HAVE FAMILY LIKE C.I.D.**_

_SHREYA:-__**AT LAST WE DECIDED TO TAKE UP THIS MATTER TO YOU.**_

_PANKAJ:-__**PLZ SIR,HELP US.**_

_with this pleading ,They all were done._

_ACP:-__**HMM,INDEED ,IT IS A MATTER OF GREAT IMPORTANCE TO US LET ME THINK ABOUT. ALL NOW GO AND DO YOUR RESPECTIVE WORK.**_

_** YES SIR ,ALL SAID IN UNISON.**_

_DAYA:-__**-OHH! I FORGOT TO ASK YOU SIR,WHERE IS ABHIJIT?**_

_**ACP:-**__US DCP NE PAKAD RAKHA HAI .WILL RETURN BY EVENING._

_DAYA:-__**NODDED,(DAYA POV,CHLO ACHHA HI HAI ,PLAN BANANE ME KOI PROBLEM NHI HOGI.)**_

_**WITH THIS HE WENT AWAY TO HIS DESK.**_

_**In the EVENING ACP TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT HIS PLAN AND GAVE A GOOD NEWS THAT WAS LIKE AN ICE ON THE CAKE FOR THEM. ALL WENT TO THEIR RESPECTIVE HOMES.**_

_**WHAT IS THE PLAN ?HOW WILL THEY EXECUTE? WHAT WAS THE GOOD NEWS ABOUT?**_

_**THINGS ARE TO BE SEEN IN NEXT UPDATE.**_

**_THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING ME._**

**_ A GOOD DAY AHEAD._**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**At the beach side.**

_**A person of mid thirties was sitting ,It looks like he was completely oblivious to the world .It's been his daily routine to come to the beach side and keep on spending hours of loneliness with himself,without being noticed.**_

**HIS POV:- **_kal maine phir apne dost ko takleef di,kbhi kbhi to khud se nafrat hone lagti hai. apne jivan me hr kisi ka dil hi dukhaya kisi ko khush nhi rakh paya ,kisi ki ummeedon ko pura nhi kr paya . (__**He had feeling of remorse but he cannot help it).**_

_**He again said to himself:-mai kaise kisi aur ka ho skta hun. kaise kisi aur ko apni jindagi me jagah de skta hun ,ye nhi ho skta aur na mai aisa hone dunga .ye adhikar kisi aur ko pahle hi mai de chuka hun .Meri ruh pr sirf uskq hi haq hai.. wahi hai jisko pane ke liye maine khud ko bhula diya hai ,jiske liye jaan dena sabse hasin lamha hoga mere liye. Mai sirf uske liye hi bna hun.**_

_**WO AAJ MERE SATH N SAHI ,PR YAADON ME AUR IS DIL ME BS EK WAHI HAI.**_

**Kash !usne mujhse judai n mangkr meri jindagi maan li hoti .kam SE KAM YU HR PAL TO N MARTA.(HIS EYES GOT TEARY WITH THESE THOUGHT,He kept on staring towards the sea)**

_SUDDENLY HE FELT A LIGHT TAP ON HIS shoulder. TURNED BACK AND SEE THE person . THAT PERSON GAVE HIM A SMILE._

HE:-Tum yaha kab aaye?

PERSON:-Thodi der pahle.

HE :-Mujhe dekh rhe the .(giving a sad smile)

PERSON:-Ha .Hamesha ki tarah ek nakam koshish kr rha tha tumhare dard ki gehrayi ko janne ki.

HE:-JINI ne aane diya tumhe?(Trying to divert the direction of convereation )

PERSON:-Apni mamma ke pass hai .School me function hai .Mamma and her daughter are busy. Mai kon sa tumhari tarah uska super bade papa hun .kahti hai aapko kuchh nhi aata ,bade papa se atleast story telling to sikh lo.

HE:-HA HA ,Tumse itni chhoti bachhi nhi sambhalti yaar.

PERSON:-Jab beti ki maa hi nhi sambhalti to aur kisi se kya kahna.(making a fake sad face)

HE:-kya hua ?phir jhagda hua kya ?Kahin is baar pakad to nhi liya flirt krte huye.(giving a naughty grin).

PERSON:-Nahi yaar Abhijit aisa kuchh nhi kiya maine .bahut achha chal rha tha aaj .But ..(taking a deep sigh)ACP SIR ki wajah se class lag gyi meri.

**AND HE TOLD ABOUT MORNING INCIDENT OCCURED IN THE BUREAU.**

**ABHIJIT:-Yaar Daya waise Acp sir ki galti nhi kaam hi aise krte ho .AKHIR KAB TAK KOI CHHUPAYEGA .(trying not to laugh)**

**DAYA:-HA YAAR, Lekin meri to life me ek aur toofan aa gya n.**

**ABHIJIT:-kyu shreya se jyada mar khayi is baar?(AND HE BURSTED INTO LAUGHTER)**

**DAYA:-WAH DOST WAAH ,aise dost ho to kisi aur ki kya jarurat hai pitwane ke liye. sach me mera bhala hi chahte ho n?(GIVING A CONFUSED EXPRESSION)**

**ABHIJIT:-Ha bhai ,Tumhara bhala hi chahta hun.**

**AND DAYA WAS LIKE (LAGTA TO NHI )**

**ABHIJIT AGAIN STARTED TO GLARED HIM AND HE STOPPED .**

**OKK OKK,Now tell me what happened after that?SAID ABHIJIT.**

_DAYA DESCRIBED INCIDENT AS FOLLOWS:-_

_Daya and shreya reached home .on the way she did not talk at all to him, sometimes Daya tried to initiate the convo but she gave him a cold shoulder .all the while she looked outside the window._

_Daya:-SHREYA ,PLZ Baat to suno ,While stepping in the house._

_Shreya:-Mujhe kuchh nhi sunna . .Do not bother me.I am going to get fresh .If you want you can also._

_Daya:-Pr shreya ek baar meri baat to...(HE STOPPED AS SHREYA HAD ALREADY GONE TO THEIR ROOM)._

_HE HEARD A GIGGLE BEHIND THE SOFA AND HE STARTED TO SEARCH .After SOME TIME HE CAUGHT THAT ONE._

_DAYA:-pakad liya ._

_PERSON:-Papa ,aap hamesha mujhe kaise pakad lete ho?(said innocently)_

_DAYA:-Kyuki mai aapka papa hun JINI,the genious.(said with equally getting innocent)._

_JINI WAS THIER ONLY DAUGHTER TILL THE DATE._

_JINI:-Mamma phir se naaraj ho gyi?_

_DAYA::-Apko kaise pta?_

_JINI:-Because JINI the genious hai n._

_DAYA :-Aapki mamma to yun hi...HIS SENTENCE REMAINED INCOMPLETE AS JINI INTRUPPTED HIM_

_JINI:-Pankaj chachu ne bataya mujhe ki Dadu ne aapka secret mamma ko bataya and mamma aapse naaraj ho gyi .,(AND SHE STARTED GIGGLING)_

_DAYA ( WAS DUMSTRUCK)BETA ,Aisa kuchh nhi hai.(pov. PANKAJ KO TO MAI DEKHTA hun ,INNOCENT BETI KO BIGAD RHA HAI)._

_HE WAS ENGROSSED IN HIS THOUGHTS THAT JINI DROPPED A NEW QUESTION FOR HIM._

_JINI:-PAPA,Flirting kya hoti hai?_

_IT SHOCKED DAYA TO THE HELL.(JINI WAS OF ONLY 5 YEARS AND SHE WAS INDEED A GENIOUS CHILD BUT C.I.D MUMBA ,ESPECIALLY HER BADE PAPA MADE HER EXCEPTIONALLY NAUGHTY.)_

_DAYA :- Who said this nonesense to you?_

_JINI:-pankaj chachu ne ,now Bataeye n..(SAID CURIOUSLY)_

_DAYA:-BETA ,Bachhe aisi baat nhi krte .You are a good girl n.(TRYING TO STOP THE CHATTERBOX)_

_ Batayenge ya mamma se puchh lun?_

_DAYA WAS clueless HE MANAGED HIMSELF .HE WAS LOOKING FOR SOME KIND OF RESCUE AND TO HIS LUCK ,GOD SENT A RESCUE FOR HIM_

**JINI BETA ,KAHA HO mamma KE ROOM ME AAO AAPKE FRIEND KA CALL Hai,said SHREYA STEPPING OUT FROM ROOM.**

**YES MAMMA., JINI OBEDIENTLY.**

**JINI WENT TO ATTEND THE CALL.**

**HERE SHREYA APPROACH ED DAYA ,**

**Aap fresh nhi huye abhi tak?SAID GIVING A PLAIN LOOK.**

**Shreya mujhe tumse kuchh baat krni ,said DAYA GETTING IMPATIENT.**

**Aap fresh ho jayen ,Mai dinner lagati hun. SAID TO DAYA WHILE MOVING TOWARDS DINNING TABLE.**

**Shreya listen plz ,SAID DAYA GRABBING HER HAND GENTLY.**

**Ab kya kuchh rah gya hai kahne ko?SAID SHREYA ANGRILY.**

**Ha hai .Bahut kuchh .SAID DAYA .**

**Shreya mai aisa bilkul nhi hun bharosa nhi hai .sir ki baat ka hai bharosa hai tumhe aur mai kuchh nhi..Don't You see love in my eyes for U?SAID AGAIN DAYA.**

**SHREYA KEPT SATNDING WHILE FACING FLOOR .**

**SPEAK UP ,tumhe mujhpr bhrosa nhi ,said DAYA A BIT ANGRILY.**

**HA HAI .SAID SHREYA.**

**To phir aisa behave kyu?Tum to meri pyari loving wife ho DAYA.**

**THIS MADE SHREYA TO SMILE .**

**Ek baat puchhun?SAID SHREYA.**

**DAYA:-ha puchho( CONFIDENTLY.)**

**SHREYA :- Aap mujhse pyaar krte hai ,Is baat ko sabit kr skte ho?(THINKING SOMETHING MISCHIEVOUS).**

**DAYA:- Ha ha kyu nhi bolo n .KAHO TO ABHI SHOW KRNA ...(WHILE PLACING HIS BOTH HANDS ON HER HANDS)**

**Nahi nhi aise nhi .MANAGED TO SAY TRYING HARD TO NOT MELT IN HIS TOUCHES.**

**Is baar kuchh different krna hoga , said SHREYA .**

** BATAYEN MAM,Hukum kriye aap to bs.(SAID DREAMINLY)**

**Jyada kuchh nhi krna hai .BS 2 weeks tak ghar ka sara kaam aap krenge.(SHE SAID IT KNOWINGLY BEACUSE DAYA WAS REALLY LAZY FOR BEING A HELPING HAND ).**

KYA ?SAID DAYA WHOSE MOUTH WAS WIDE OPEN.

HA .my dear husband .SAID SHREYA CONTROLLING HER URGE TO LAUGH BADLY.

Nhi yaar shreya ,PLZ Itna tough test mt do. .Tum is baar ki puri salary le lena .But nhi aisa mt kro,said DAYA PLEADINGLY.

Test to yhi hai .pyaar hai to prove kro. Mere liye itna nhi kr skte ,said shreya (giving A FAKE SAD FACE).

Shreya tumahara ye akhiri faisla hai ,said DAYA

HA .Ye mera akhiri faisla hai,said SHREYA WHILE GIGGLING.

OKK..Let it be .prove krke hi rahunga .Tum bhi kya yaad krogi.

**Chle ab khana kha len .test to kal se start hoga n .(HAVING A NAUGHTY GRIN)**

**Nahi shreya ,mujhe yaad aya mujhe abhijit se milna din mila nhi .kkana kha lena and take care of you and the genious. WITH THIS HE WENT TO MEET ABHIJIT.**

**FLASHBACK END.**

**Ab tum hi batao boss ,Aa gya n toofan life me.****SAID DAYA.**

**Ha baat to theek hai tumhari, SAID ABHIJIT WITH A SMILE.**

**Chlo boss ab ghar chalte hai late ho gya,DAYA .****,**

**Nahi yaar,SAID ABHIJIT.**

**KYU ,kya ghar bhi nhi jaya kroge ab ,SAID DAYA.**

**Are yaar ghar jane se pahle dinner ke liye chalte hai .Tum n hamesha tensed ho jate ABHIJIT.**

**OHH,HA YAAR CHLO.**

**WITH THIS THEY HAD DINNER AND DAYA DROP ABHIJIT TO HIS HOME.**

**On the way ,**

**ARE SHIT YAAR!ABHIJIT KO YE NEWS TO DI HI NHI KI ONE WEEK BAAT UNKE PYAARE SALUNKHE SIR KO EK NEW ASSISTANT JOIN KRNE WALI HAI.**

**Koi nhi kal bta dunga .aaj waise hi thaka sa lag rha tha .**

**AND HE ALSO WENT TO HIS HOME.**

**END OF THE CHAPTER.**

**LONG ONE.**

**HOW WAS THE CHAPTER?**

**STORY WILL GRADUALLY BECOME MORE ABHIRIKA CENTRIC .**

**REPOSTED AFTER MAKING DIALOGUES IN SMALL LETTERS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All were engrossed in a very important discussion with ACP sir.**

Freddy:-_Acp sir aap kr to lenge n?(giving a unsure look) _

**ACP:-**_ Matlb kya hai tumahara Freddy?_

Freddy:-_Matlb aap to hamesha rough and tough look me rahte ho n ,to aap serious role kr lenge n..._

**Pankaj :-Haww** ,_Freddy sir,Aap Acp sir ki kabiliyat pr shak .very bad.(while giving a exaggerated look.)_

**Daya** :-Ha freddy,tumne aisa kaise kah diya .Acp sir to guru hai hamare in sb me.

**Freddy gave him a look like (achha mujhe to nhi pta tha).**

**ACP:-**_Tum sab yhi krne me time nikal do.(being a bit angry)_

**All :-Sorry sir.**

**Acp:- Ab ready ho jao, aata hi hoga wo ,ek baat aur,freddy and pankaj acting ke chakkar me over acting mt krna .Wo bahut bada detective hai.**

**FREDDY /PANKAJ:-**_Yes sir._

**SHREYA:-**_**So**__ sir ,mission starts now._

**Purvi:-**_Are ab chaliye .. Abhi bhai ,oops Abhijit sir aate hi honge._

**_With this all went to their respective desks. Abhijit entered into the bureau, greeted them,All greeted him back with showing tensions on their faces._**

**_Abhijit:-_**_Kya baat hai?sab itne preshan kyu ho?kuchh hua hai kya?_

**Pankaj**:-_Kuchh bhi nhi sir,bs aise hi,ab apse se kya kahen.._

**Freddy :-**_Ha sir,ab rahne hi dijiye, kya krenge jankar._

Abhijit:-_Are freddy...Chlo chhodo,purvi ,shreya tum batao kya baat hai?_

Shreya:-_Purvi tu hi bta n ...(singnalling her from her desk.)_

_Purvi:-Are mai kaise bataun?_

**_Abhijit was like :(Hey bhagwaan ,ab inka kb khatam hoga)_**

**_Abhijit:-_**_Ab bol bhi do kahin tumhara daya ke sath to kuchh..._

**Daya:**-_Are nhi yaar aisi baat nhi hai._

**_Abhijit was like to kaisi baat hai._**

**_Purvi:-_**_sir ,mai hi batati hun ki kya hua hai. aajkal Acp sir bahut preshan rahte hai. jyada baat nhi krte. jane kya baat hai. kamjor ho gye hai. .jab aap nhi the bureau me to sir ko chakkar bhi aa gya tha.n jane kya hua hai._

**_Acp who was listening their convo .(His pov:-Are over acting mt kto .pakad lega .Chakkar kb aaye mujhe?Aur kamjor to kahin se nhi lag rha .Chal pradyuman Apne bachho ke liye ye bhi kr.)And he acted like he was very tensed when Abhijit looked at him for a while._**

**_Freddy:-_**_Lagta hai sir ko kisi baat ka gam hai._

_Daya:-Na jane kya hua hai is family me nyi khushi dastak hi nhi deti._

_With this he went to his desk .All also became engrossed in their work again._

**_This convo made abhijit tensed for Acp sir .He decided to find out the reason as he cannot see him like that so he decided that he will talk about it to him .In the evening,he tried to talk with Acp sir but Acp refused to tell the reason._**

**_As like this ,3 days had passed and Abhijit got really tensed about Acp sir .Team members also acted really well to make abhijit sure that Acp is really suffering from something serious .On the 4th day ,whatever happened in the bureau made abhijit to change his decision towards life._**

**INCIDENT HAPPENED IN THIS MANNER:**

**It was an usual morning .All were working along with Abhijit. they heard the painful voice of Acp .Abhijit with others rushed to him and got shocked to see the scenario .Acp sir was lying on the cabin's floor clutching his shirt at place of his seemed he got a cardiac attack.**

**Abhijit:-**_Daya ,call the ambulace immediately._

_Daya:-Ha and he called ambulance._

_Ambulance reached and took Acp to the hospital .All members also followed him in their cars._

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

** It 's been an hours but there is no trace of any news .Half an hour later,doctor came out of the ward and moved forward them.**

**Abhijit:-**_Kaise hai Acp sir doctor?wo theek to hai n ?koi problem to nhi hai n?plz speak up for God sake.(said while getting impatient and hyper)_

Doctor:-_Calm down mr._

**Abhijit:-Abhijit,abhijit naam hai mera.**

**Doctor:-**_Ha to Mr. Abhijit .Ab wo theek hai. ek chhota cardiac arrest aaya tha .It could have been worse if there was any delay. he needs rest .Aur ha is baat ka dhyan rakhe ki unhe ab koi dukh ya takleef n ho._

**Daya:-okk.**_Thank you doctor,dhyan rakhenge unka hum._

_And with this ,doctor went to other side of the hospital._

**_Abhijit excused himself and went from there as he was really upset ._**

**_HE WAS SITTING ON A BENCH ,NEAR HOSPITAL._**

**_ABHIJIT'S POV:-_**_Kya chhupa rahe hai Acp sir, kya ho gya ki aaj unki ye halat ho gyi .Koi to baat jarur hai. iska pta lagakar hi rahunga.(said confidently)_

**_Abhijit returned to hospital and about to get entered in acp sir's room but stopped his feet due to convo that was :_**

**_Pankaj:-Freddy sir aap preshan mt ho. jaldi hi sb theek ho jayega._**

**_Freddy:-aise kaise theek hoga Acp sir ki halat dekhi nhi sir ko kuchh ho n jaye._**

**_Pankaj:-sir,hum kr bhi kya skte Hai isme ?Jinko fikra honi chahiye unhe to pta hi nhi hai._**

**_Freddy:-kiski baat kr rhe ho?_**

**_Pankaj:-abhijit sir ki,unhi ki wajah se aaj Acp sir ki ye halat hai._**

**_FREDDY :-Bakwaas mt kro ,aisa kaise ho skta hai?_**

**_Pankaj:-mai bakwas nhi kr rha .Ek baar maine Acp sir ko apne dost se kahte suna tha ki mai Abhijit ke liye bahut preshan hun. Uski aisi halat mujhe bahut preshan krti hai._**

**_Freddy:-Agr aisa hota to wo abhijit sir se kahte nhi kya?_**

**_Pankaj:-Nhi kah skte n sir wo unse ,kya pta abhijit sir unki baat n mane .unke real bete..._**

**_Freddy :-chup kro pankaj,abhijit sir aise nhi hain ,sir,Acp sir ko pita ke jaisa hi mante hai._**

**_Pankaj:-ha sir,sirf pita jaisa hi mante hai n,pita hai to nhi .Mujhe to lagta hai isi wajah se hi acp sir ne ab tak unse kuchh share nhi kiya hoga._**

**_ABHIJIT MOVED FROM THERE .HE CANNOT BEAR MORE. HE thought that he HAS BEEN SO SELFISH SO THAT HE DID NOT EVEN THINK HOW BADLY DID HIS BEHAVIOUR HURT HIS LOVED ONES ,SPECIALLY ACP SIR,._**

**_After one hour._**

**_ Abhijit entered In Acp's ward and sit besides him staring at his held his hand and a drop of tears fell on the hand of Acp 's hand which cause him to open his eyes._**

**_Abhijit:-_**_kaise hain aap?_

Acp:-_Hamesha ki tarah fit .itni jldi nhi jane wala ._

_Abhijit:-aisi baaten mt hi kijiye. mai aapse bahut naraj hun._

Acp:-_kyu?_

_Abhijit:- kyuki aajkal aap baaten chupane lagehai. ?akhir kyu aapne mujhse kuchh nhi kaha?kya aapko mujhpr bharosa nhi tha?_

_Acp:- Nhi abhijit aisi baat nhi hai .mai to bs..._

_Abhijit:- isiliye nhi kaha n kyuki mai aapka saga beta nhi hun?Yhi karan tha n kuchh na kahne ke pichhe ki mai aapki baat nhi manunga._

_Acp:-Nahi abhijit aisa nhi bs tumhe khush dekhna chahta hun._

_Abhijit:- To mai khush hun .Aapko mai aise nhi dekh skta .kya wajah hai aapke ghum ki.?_

_Acp:-Agr btau to bura to nhi manoge?_

_Abhijit:- Nahi ,aap kahiye ._

_Acp:-Tumhara akele rahna wajah hai mere ghum shadi n krna wajah hai meri takleef ki. khush dekhna chahta hun. ek khushi parivaar dekhna chahta hun tumhara Daya ke jaise._

**Abhijit kept on mum.**

**Acp:-Ek baat kahun?**

**Abhijit:-hmm,(nodding his head)**

**Acp:-Shadi kr lo .meri nazar me ek ladki hai achhi hai,ek baar koshish to kro.**

**Abhijit:-Sir mai aisa nhi kr skta.**

**Acp:-Agr mai kahun ki tumse mai ye maang rha hun.**

**Abhijit:-sir plz,Ais mt kriye.**

**Acp:-koi baat nhi Abhijit .It is okk.**

**Abhijit stood up and started to go but suddenly a convo stirred in his mind.**

**(Abhi sir unke real bete to nhi hai,**

**Abhi sir pita jaisa hi mante hai n acp sir ko ,pita hai to nhi. .wo kyu maanenge baat sir ki.**

**Inhe koi takleef nhi honi chahiye,chhoti si bhi nhi.)**

_**ABHIJIT TURNED BACK AND SAID TO ACP.**_

**_MAI TAIYAAR HUN SIR,US LADKI SE MILNE KE LIYE._**

_Abhijit went from there wiping his tears rolling down from his_ cheeks.

IN THE CAPITAL CITY DELHI.

A girl of near 30 was packing .her face was emotionless. there was a sorrow .there was no enlightment .There was no joy .She had forgotten what happiness mean .All is she wanted was to establish a career as a forensics expert .apart from this,She did not have any expectations from her life.

**Person:-**_Beta sab ho gya n .?kuchh ho to batao mai madad kr dun._

**She :-**_Nahi kaka .Aap takleef mt kijiye. .agr phir bhi kuchh rah gya to aap baad me bhijwa dena.(giving a smile)_

Kaka:-_Ab bhi soch lo .Chaho to mai tumhare sath chalun. tumhe ghar ki tension to nhi hogi n._

**She** :-Nahi kaka ,mai sab manage kr Lungi waha .Aaj tak aapne mere liye bahut kuchh kiya and papa ,mamma jane ke baad aapne hi to mujhe pala .kon kiske liye itna krta hai.**Jise sb kuchh mana usne bhi to dhokha hi de diya .**_Ab mai khud kuchh krna chahti hun._

**Kaka** :-_Beta ab purani jindagi bhulkar ,ek nyi shuruat kro. kb tak aise akeli rahogi .Koi humsafar chun lo._

She:-_ek baar galti kr chuki hun kaka ,ab nhi dubara dohrana. ab chalti hun.(trying to stop this type convo.)_

**kaka:-Tarika beta ,Apna dhyan rakhna. khabar dete rahna.**

**Tarika:-**_ .mai mumbai pahuchkr aapko ,khabar deti rahungi._

**and she left to board flight for mumbai,city of dreams.**

**At a Home.**

**A person was lying on the bed ,in a dimly lit room .Tears were continously flowing from his eyes as he also wanted to unleash his pain .**

**HIS POV:-I am sorry,I am really,tumse kiya hua ek aur wada tod diya hai aaj .sath to nhi nibha paya .Pr ab ye wada bhi todna pad rha hai ki Abhijit sirf tumhara hi rahega. sahi kaha tha tumne,mai tumhare pyaar ke layak hi nhi .sach kahun to tumhari nafrat ke kabil bhi nhi ,ho ske to mujhe maaf kr dena.**

** Kabhi kbhi sochta hun ki jindagi itni dushwaar kyu hai .kis gunah ki saza mil rhi hai tum jindagi me aayi aur un 3 mhino me maine sbse khubsurat lamhe jiye.k****ushi mere nasib me kaha pr ,pahle maa chali gyi,phir tum aur ab tumhari yaaden bhi mujhse chhin jayengi.**

**Mai majboor hun aisa krne ko,unhe yu khud ki wajah se ghut ghut kr jita hua nhi dekh skta. aur kisi ke gham ka karan nhi banna chahta .Lekin ek baat to sach hai ki mera dil hamesha tumhara hi hai. us ladki ka bhi nhi jo shayad kal ko meri biwi hogi.**

_He got up from bed ,took sleeping pills .and again get in bed .closed his eyes and sometimes later ,sleep engulfed him._

_In hospital._

**person:-Kaam ho gya?**

**Person2:- Ha ,ho gya .**

**Person:- well done. **

_on the other part of the hospital._

**Mujhe maaf kr dena .mai aisa nhi krna chahta tha. kya kru jo bhi kiya hai tumhare bhale ke liye hi kiya still I am feeling guilty for playing with your emotions. said** A person o himself.

END OF THE CHAPTER.

HOPEFULLY ,YOU WILL LIKE UPDATE.

HAVE A GREAT TIME.


	6. Chapter 6

ACP got discharged from the hospital. He informed all about Abhi's decision .They were very happy for Abhijit as he finally got ready to get married .Acp made contact with the girl's parents and fixed a meeting for both Abhi and That girl.

_**AT THE BUREAU,EVENING**_

_**Abhijit was going out of the bureau as daya was waiting for him in the parking .Acp stopped him.**_

_**ACP:-Aa abhijit,maine tumhe us ladki ke baare me bataya tha na . To maine uske parents se baat kr li tumhe koi problem na ho to ,tum kal usse mil lena .tumhe lag rha hoga ki ye shayd bahut jaldi hai but ladki ke parents ki bhi yhi marji hai aur mai bhi tumhe jald se jald apne parivaar ke sath dekhna chahta hun.**_

_**ABHIJIT:-Mujhe koi problem nhi hai sir,(said emotionlessly)aap mujhe place and time bta dijiye .**_

_**ACP:-Kal 10:00 baje .HOTEL PARAMOUNT.**_

_**ABHIJIT:-Theek hai sir,mai chala jayunga milne usse.(he wanted to go out from there as it was becoming hard for him to talk on this matter).**_

_**ACP:-Tumhe kuchh janna nhi hai us ladki ke baare me?**_

_**ABHIJIT:-Apne pasand ki hai to achhi hi hogi.(And he left without waiting for his reply)**_

_**Here Acp's pov:- Janta hun tum abhi isse khush nhi ho .Lekin tum dekhna ek din tum uske sath bahut khush hoge and he also left the bureau.**_

_HERE OUTSIDE BUREAU IN PARKING SIDE._

DAYA:-Are bhai ,kaha rah gye the?(asked as he saw abhijit coming towards him)

ABHIJIT:-ACP sir ne rok liya ,kuchh baat krni thi .

DAYA:-To kya kaha unhone(showing as he was completely oblivious)

ABHIJIT:-milna hai kal us ladki se.(Giving a sigh )

DAYA:- OHho!Akhir mera dost bhi ab shadishuda ki list me aa jayega. Mai bahut khush hun Tumhare liye .Mujhe ek bhabhi aur mil jayegi. JINI ko uski badi maa aur phir kuchh time baad koi chhota bhai ya bahan(giving a naughty smile)

ABHIJIT:-Daya chup kr ja ,warna yhi maar khayega.(showing fake anger)

DAYA:- Achha acha theek hai nhi bolta .khush?

ABHIJIT:-Hmm.

DAYA:-Ek baat puchhun?

ABHIJIT:-Haa puchho na..

DAYA:- Tum khush to ho n ?

ABHIJIT:-Tum aise kyu puchh rhe ho .Sb khush hai mai bs yhi Chahta hun.

DAYA:- Maine tumhari khushi ke baare me puchha hai?

ABHIJIT:-Pta nhi yaar .(said not meeting his eyes with daya)Are yaar daya ab chlo bhi .bahut late ho gya .Ghar jakar files bhi complete krni hai mujhe.

DAYA:- Ha ha .chal rha hun pta hai bahut workaholic ho

ABHIJIT:- Hmm ,chlo.

They got into the car .Daya was driving and Abhijit was lost in his own ocean of thoughts.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Two people were sitting having hands in hand of each other .Man was cafuning her. seemed like she was really enjoying .Everytime when he touches her ,she looses herself in his arms. She always craves for his love,for his embrace and wanted to live every single moment of her life with him.**_

_**SHE:-Abhijit ,aap kya soch rhe ho?**_

_**ABHIJIT:-Yahi ki tum kitni massom ho.(said lovingly).**_

_**SHE:-Achha ,waise aap bhi bahut cute and innocent lagte hain especially jab aap mujhse bat krte Hain .Dil chahta hai ki sari umra bs aapko dekhne me gujar dun.(And she gave him a tight hug )**_

_**ABHIJIT:-Itna pyaar krti ho mujhse?(said in a emotional tone)**_

_**She also got emotional and said:-Ha .Bahut pyaar krti hun .Itna ki mai kbhi words me kah nhi skti .Aur pyaar se kahin jyada aap par bharosa hai .Pta nhi kyu but jb aapse pahli baar mili thi tb bhi mujhe ye nhi laga ki aap mere sath kuchh bhi galat kr skte ho .Aur Ab ye bharosa aur bhi majboot ho gya hai.I am lucky that I have you .only I can claim you. You are mine .Only mine.**_

_**ABHIJIT:-Aur agr kbhi tumhe pta chale ki maine tumhara bharosa toda hai ya phir tumhe dhokha diya hai tb kya krogi?(said being serious to the death)**_

_**SHE:-shhh,Aap aisa kr hi nhi skte.(She also got serious )Aur aaj mai aapko bta dena chahti hun ki agr kbhi aisa hua n to mai jee nhi payungi, mar jayungi, kbhi kisi se itna pyaar nhi kiya kuchh bhi krna bs mere bharose ko mt todna.((and she bursted into crying)**_

_**ABHIJIT did not say anything .just kept on stairing .she looked into his eyes that were conveying such strange emotions that she cannot bear .Hence she bowed down her head still sobbing .He lifted her head .wiped her tears .there was a trance in which they found themselves lost .The gap between them got filled and they were oblivoius to this .Their l**__**ips met ,they continued .She was passive this time and It was abhijit who got control over it..His pressure on her lips was like indication of his love .It was like he was showing how much he was passionate about her .It was like he was telling her that He cannot cheat .He is only hers .only she has the right to feel him ,to touch him.**_

Suddenly Abhijit broke ,and maintained safe distance .It was like he came out of trance .Now he was feeling guilty for his doing .It was like he was ashamed on the fact that he for the first time lost his composure.

**_ABHIJIT:-Mere khayal se tumhe ab ghar jana chahiye. late ho gya hai. tumhe ghar chhod deta hun.(Though he did not want the same,but their closeness was not good for them specially for her)_**

**_SHE:-Hmm,the only word left from her mouth.(she was really disappointed .For the first time he initiated but to her bad luck,he took back his decison .She did not understand why does he always try to escape .May be he do not consider her worth for these things)_**

**_Mai khud chali jayungi .As this she started to go out of his house. suddenly a force held her back .she collided with something hard .It was none other than his Abhi's Well build chest .She kept her hands on his chest in order to take support._**

**_ABHIJIT:-Ek baat hamesha yaad rakhna . Maine tumse sachha pyaar kiya hai .Tumhare siwa is jindagi me n koi tha aur n hi koi hoga kbhi. pahli ladki ho jisse maine pyaar kiya, jise maine chhua hai aur chhune diya ,mai sirf tumhara hun .Hamare bich kuchh bhi ho jaye but kabhi ye mt sochna ki maine tumse pyaar nhi kiya.I love you .only you._****_(said having tears in his eyes)_**

They stood in the same position .Later Abhijit left her and went to drop her to her house.

**_FLASHBACK ENDS_**

**A smile appeared on Abhijit's face .Daya noticed it.**

**DAYA:-Tumhara bhi kuchh samjh nhi aata .Abhi kuchh der pahle to itna serious the aur ab muskura rhe ho.(while focusing on driving)**

**ABHIJIT:-Nhi aisi koi baat nhi hai .(again looking outside the car)**

**DAYA POV.:-Kuchh to baat jarur hai.n batao wo baat alg hai.**

**Suddenly daya remembered something ,**

**DAYA:-Are ek baat to mai tumhe batana hi bhul gya. ek new lab assistant join krne wali hai hamari forensics .She is super intelligent and khubsurat bhi bahut hai.(winking to him)**

**ABHIJIT:-Ha to tum kyu itne excited ho rhe ho? Wo salunkhe sahab ko join kregi hame nhi. Daya mere bhai mt bhulo ki tum shadi shuda ho .phir bhi agr excitement km n ho rhi ho to shreya ko yaad kr lo.(and he bursted into laughter)**

**DAYA:-Are boss,mai apne liye excited nhi ho rha .mai to tumhare liye excited ho rha tha .mai to ye soch rha tha ki kal agr tumhe wo ladki pasand nhi aayi to hum us expert ke sath tumhari shadi ki baat chalayenge.(giving a naughty smile)**

**ABHIJIT:-Daya...Bs kr .kisi ko to chhod diya kro.**

**DAYA:-Okk okk..Are lo bhai tumhara ghar aa gya ,chlo utro kyuki mujhe bhi apne ghar jana hai.**

**ABHIJIT..Safe Driving krna .Udana mt hamesha ki tarah.**

**DAYA:-Tumse to jyada hi safe driving krta hu. Ab bye.**

**With this he also left for his house.**

**NEXT MORNING ,IT WAS SUNDAY.**

Abhijit was getting ready .Today ,He had to do it,not for himself but for his father like Acp sir. he had to sacrifice today for the sake of his family. having these thoughts ,he left for the hotel.

**AT HOTEL PARAMOUNT**

_A girl of late 20s was waiting for soemone .she was the beauty that can make every guy fall .It can make every guy wanted her .It seemed with her appearance that she is a fashion queen in a simple way._

_Here Abhijit also reached .He was looking damn handsome in his black and white formal looked like He was intended to kill every girl with his look but in reality there were no intensions l__ike this in his mind .He moved towards table no.45 and asked:-_

_ABHIJIT:-Agr mai galat nhi hun,to aap hi hai miss priya ,famous fashion designer._

_PRIYA:-Aur agr mai bhi galat nhi hun to aap hai Senior inspector abhijit,Sunshine of C.I.D. ,a nightmare for criminals._

_ABHIJIT ,Hopefully mai jayada late nhi hun._

_PRIYA:-NO no,you are on time abhijit g .Mai hi jaldi aa gyi socha tha ki Abhijit g pr pahla impression galat nhi jana chahiye.(she said smiling )_

_ABHIJIT:-G aisi koi baat nhi hai.(now a silence prevailed there)_

_PRIYA:-Dekhiye abhijit g .Hum dono hi jante hai ki hum yaha kyu aaye hai. let's come to the topic. kuchh kahna hai aapko?(Now she also became serious)_

_ABHIJIT:-G,infact mujhe aapse bahut jaruri baat krni hai. aapse kuchh chhupana nhi chahta .koi bhi rishta jhhut ki buniyaad se tik nhi skta.(And he remembered something)_

_PRIYA:-Mujhe bhi aapse kahna hai mai aapse contact krna chahti thi but phir mujhe laga kahin aapko bura n lage .so I did not contact. aap kah lijiye pahle._

_Abhijit told her about his life .she did not get surprised rather smiled._

_PRIYA:-Thanks abhijit g ,aapne pahle initiate kiya warna mai apko apne baare me batane me bahut guilty feel kr rhi thi. laga kahin mai aapko hurt n kr dun. ab mai aapko bta skti hu ._

_ABHIJIT:-Sure ,aap kah skti hai._

_PRIYA:-Actually abhijit g .mai is rishte ke liye ready nhi hun. I love a guy. He is journalist from profession.1 saal pahle wo kisi secret project ke regarding Goa gya tha aur ab tak uski koi khabar nhi. abhi apne mamma aur papa ko uske baare me bta bhi nhi skti kyuki usne mana kiya tha is baare me batane ko. mamma papa mujhe force krte rahte the but I ignored .But is baar unhone kuchh aisi shart rakh di ki mujhe aapse milne ke liye ready hona hi pada._

_ABHIJIT:-Aur mai yaha isiliye aaya taki meri familiy khush rhe.(smiled)Chaliye achha hi hai. sb clear ek dusre ke liye nhi Bane hum but hum friends to ban hi skte hai .mai aapki help krunga us case me.(aasuring her)_

_PRIYA:-Hum ek shart pr friends ban skte hai?_

_ABHIJIT:-Kaisi shart?_

_PRIYA:-Aap mujhe ,aap nhi bolgenge.(forwarding her hand)_

_ABHIJIT:-To phir tum bhi mujhe abhijit g nhi kahogi._

_PRIYA':- Sure.(and they sook hands.)_

**_Two people were watching them but caught by abhijit accidently .He thought(ye yaha kya kr rhe hai.)He excused himself . went behind their tables in a disguise. sat besides them .Whatever he heard made him shocked and he got angered to that extent that he wanted to slap them but he could not do that..He had to control himself .He made video clip of their conversation and left the table._**

**_After sometime ,he again joined priya who was waiting for him._**

**_ABHIJIT:-I am sorry ,thoda late ho gya._**

**_PRIYA:-It's fine. we can have lunch now.I am starving.(pointed towards her stomach)_**

**_ABHIJIT:-Smiled on her ,yes we can have lunch now.._**

**_THEY started to have lunch .In the meanwhile_**

**_ABHIJIT:-Ek baat puchhun?_**

**_PRIYA:-Ha ha puchho n..(said casually)_**

**_ABHIJIT:-DRAMA pasand hai tumhe?_**

**_PRIYA:-Ha abhi ,opps sorry abhijit._**

**_ABHIJIT:-You can say kya irada hai? Drama dekhna chahogi?(said having a plan in mind)_**

**_PRIYA:-There can be no better idea than this. kaha aur kaise?ye batao._**

**_ABHIJIT:-Mere ghar .And he told her something._**

**_BS PRIYA TUMHE ITNA HI KRNA HAI._**

**_PRIYA:-Theek hai. but Tum aisa kr kyu rhe ho ye to batao._**

**_ABHIJIT:-Ye tumhe aaj raat ko pta chal jayega._**

**_ ._**

**_After the meeting ,Abhijit told everyone that he is ready to marry .He said on this happy occassion he wanted to throw a dinner party for all,so he invited all._**

ON THE OTHER PART OF MUMBAI.

Tarika reached airport and took a taxi to her apartment .She succeeded in buying apartment in such a city with the help of her best friend .As she entered into the house ,her phone buzzed,she saw the caller Id and picked the call

TARIKA:-Hiii,yar NEHA.(Happily)

NEHA:-Hello tu achhe se pahuch gyi problem to nhi huyi n?

TARIKA:-are nhi yaar .mai achhe se pahuch gyi. THANKS for everything you have done for me..(said in a gratitude showing tone)

NEHA:-Ha ha ab bs jitna mere liye kiya hai n .uske aage to kuchh bhi nhi hai.

TARIKA:-Achha theek mai tujhe raat me call KRTI hun. AAJ hi ghar settle krna hoga kal se join krna hai bureau.

NEHA:-OKK, see you soon.

TARIKA:-Hmm,bye.

After that ,she started to arrang house. AFTER 3hours to she settled everything. she was in her bedroom,This was last bag to be unpacked. a photo grabbed her attention. tears started to flow from her eyes .She staired upon photo painfully.

She mumbled:-Jindagi bhi kitni jhhuti hai n .Ab is photo ko hi le to koi bhi ise dekhkr kahega ki hum ek dusre se kitna pyaar krte hai. ek dusre ke sath kitna khush hai. sirf ek dusre ke liye hi bane,but in reallity sb jhhot hai . Tum bhi jhoothe, pyaar bhi, tumhari to pahchaan tak ek jhhooth thi. bhavnaon ke sath khele ho .Tumne mera istemaal kiya .pyaar sirf maine hi kiya .kyu maine tum jaise insaan se pyaar kiya.I hate you.I hate you .kbhi maaf nhi krungi tumhe.I pray to god ki tum bhi meri tarah hi tadapo .Tumhe bhi kabhi sukoon ki neend nhi aaye.

**With this she threw the photo on the other side .She buried her face under pillows and cried loudly .Sometime later,sleep engulfed her as it wanted to give her some relief .**

**END OF THE CHAPTER.**

**Next chapter will be based on revelations.**

**Hope you are liking the story.**

**Thanks for your support and love .**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AT THE NIGHT ,**_

_**Abhijit and priya were preparing for dinner as they have invited all .Abhijit was doing everything absent mindedly .He was hurt ,his heart was paining .He did not know how to react .Those people betrayed him ,on whom he trusted the most .He called them his family but what they did?They played with his emotions , unintentionally but they tried to make him away from his love. whatever he was going to do will hurt them but It will hurt him back too. Nobody can fathom his pain today he is suffering from,Priya noticed abhi's condition and went near him,**_

_**PRIYA:-Abhijit ,mai kab se dekh rhi hun tum kitne preshan ho ?Kya baat hai ?Tumne jaisa kaha maine kiya but abhi tak mujhe reason nhi pta chala ye sb krne ke pichhe?jb hame shadi krni nhi hai to ye sb jhut kyu bolna unsb se?wo kitna hurt honge..Tumne socha hai.**_

_**ABHIJIT:-Priya bs kuchh der aur .phir tumhe khud hi pta hal jayega ,maine aisa kyu kr rha hun.**_

_**PRIYA:-Hmm.**_

_**Meanwhile they heard the sound of the doorbell .Abhijit opened the door and He saw whole C.I.D team .Daya gave him a side hug immediately but Abhi did not respond. Daya was surprised at behaviour but he did not react.**_

_**ABHIJIT:-Are aap log aayiye n .Welcome you all .Priya dekho n sab aa gye.**_

_**Priya moved out from the kitchen and she too welcomed them .Daya thought to tease priya.**_

**_DAYA:-Are priya g ,hamari would be bhabhi kabse hai yaha pr.?Kahin aap abhijit ke sath Subah se to nhi hai n?(said giving a naughty smile to abhijit)_**

**_Bhai ,abhijit itni bhi kya jaldi hai. kuchh dino baad to tum dono sath hi rahoge. sabar to kr lo thoda.(all bursted into laughter)_**

**_ABHIJIT:-Daya ,mai ab badal gya hun ,socha jab sb badal rhe hai to mai bhi badal hi jayun?(giving a taunting smile)_**

**_DAYA did not say .he was sure ,there is something wrong .he signalled shreya to initiate some kind of convo .She understood and she initiated:_**

**_SHREYA:-To batao priya ,kaise lage aapko hamare abhijit bhaiya?(giving a smile)_**

**_PRIYA:-Bahut achhe aaj tak aise insaan se nhi mili. yhi sochti hun koi itna straight thinker kaise ho skta hai.I like this quality .kafi achhe friends ban gye hai hum kuchh hi samay me ._**

**_ACP :-Chlo achha hai .tum dono ke liye bahut hi jyada khush hun mai. ek beta to pahle hi settle ho gya mera pr ye jo bada beta hai n kuchh jyada hi serious rahta hai. isi ki fikra lagi rahti thi.(in a serious and emotional tone)_**

**_ABHIJIT:-Aur isiliye aapne mere sath ye sb kiya.(in a hurt tone but controlled himself),,mera matlb hai ki aapne mere liye itni achhi ladki pasand ki.(try to cover up things)_**

**_All smiled on father and son's confession of love._**

**_ABHIJIT:-Are mai bhi kya baaton me lag gya .Ap log jaldi se dinner kijiye. aap sb ke liye mere pass ek surprise hai.(smile evily)_**

**_PANKAJ:-Wow,abhijit sir ,kya baat hai .matlb priya g se milne ke kuchh hi ghanto me aap itna badal gye nice sir.(said in a jolly mood)_**

**_FREDDY:-Ha pankaj ,tumne bilkul sahi kaha.(giving a good one look)_**

**_PURVI:-Ab sb chaliye bhi n .mujhe bahut jor se bhuk lagi hai. bhaiya ne khana banaya hai ,aur ye to sbko pta hai ki wo kitna tasty khana bnate hai.(said like she is appreciating abhi's culinary skills)_**

**_With this all went to dinner table and had dinner,all the time abhi was very less interested in their talks .Daya too noticed abhi's expression and was now convinced ,there is something that abhi was trying to hide from them .But how could he ask him?He had no proof._**

_AFTER THE DINNER ,THEY WERE IN HALL,WATCHING T.V.,A MOVIE WAS PALYING ON._

_ABHIJIT:-Are aap sab bhi kon si movie dekh rhe mai aapko apni banayi huyi movie dikhata hun._

_DAYA:-Tum kb se movie banane lage , 1 saal se gym jane tak ka to time nhi hai tumhare pass._

_ABHIJIT:-Daya mere dost ,mere bhai ,jaruri nhi hr kaam batakar hi kiya jaye. kaam chhupakar bhi to kiye jate hai.(said meaningfully)_

_Aur phir agr bta deta to surprise kaise rah jata .Actually Acp sir,hua yun ki maine aap sbke baare me priya ko bataya hotel me. use bahut achha laga .usne kaha ki wo sb kuchh janna chahti hai hum sb ke bich jo relation hai uske baare me._

_Isiliye maine uske liye ye kiya._

_PURVI:-ye abhi se haal hai,to aage kya hoga.(said nudging priya)_

_PRIYA:-Kya purvi,tum bhi.(said while blushing)_

_ABHIJIT:-To sab ready movie ke liye._

_All said yes .Abhijit played videos of their happily movements,some of them were emotional,the few were funny ,few were adventures._

_All the members presented there were become emotional. tears were about to fall from their eyes._

_ACP:-Abhijit ye sb tumne hamare liye ,love you beta.(in an emotional tone)_

_ABHIJIT:-Are nhi sir,aap aisa kuchh mt kahiye .Abhi to asli surprise dekha hi nhi aapne.(giving a smile)_

_Is video ke baad kah lena aap , jo bhi aap logon ka dil kre._

_and he played the video .In that video there were convo of Freddy and pankaj when they were in Hotel._

_FREDDY:-Dekha pankaj,Akhir abhijit sir ko priya pasand aa hi gyi._

_PANKAJ:-Ha freddy sir,Aaj to maja hi aa jayega jb hum ye news Acp sir ko denge._

_FREDDY:-Kyu pankaj ,sirf Acp sir hi kyu,puri team ko ye news denge hum, puri team ne efforts kiye hai abhijit sir ko manane ke liye._

_PANKAJ:-Ha freddy sir,ye to aapki sahi bat hai. jb un three days ki acting ne bhi abhijit sir pr koi jyada asar nhi daala tha to hme to laga ki plan bekar ,but shreya ne kya idea diya tha,Acp sir ne kya acting ki thi._

_FREDDY:-Ha pankaj,pahle to mujhe laga ki Acp sir heart attack ka natak krenge nhi,but at last shreya and Daya sir ne unhe mana hi liya._

_PANKAJ:-Aur sir,phir jo humne abhi sir ke samne hospital me acting ki wo bhi to kuchh kam nhi ,kya dialogues the n .And they give a huge smile to each other._

_FREDDY:-ab abhi sir jaldi se shadi kr le. kitna enjoy krenge .Aur phir uske baad tumhari shadi?_

PANKAJ:-Kya freddy sir,aap bhi.? Mai to abhi chhota hun.

And they bursted into laughter.

_**Abhijit was stairing all .All were hell shocked and their voices got chocked .Their face become pale after watching the scene .They did not know what to do,what to say,Everything became blank .There prevailed a silence ,no one wanted to break,if they try to do so,there would be a storm in the house,in their lives.**_

_**DAYA tried to initiate somehow composing himself.**_

_**DAYA:-Abhijit plz,meri baat suno(stammering).kuchh bhi sochne se pahle bs ek baar hamari baat sun ...(he could not complete his sentence as he received a tight slap on his face.)**_

_**Daya became teary and tears were started flow. For the first time in their frienship,abhijit slapped him. it was like a nightmare .His abhi cannot do it .no ,never but .Alas!It happened .He got what he deserved.**_

_**All were equally shocked .They could not understand why was abhi reacting like this .everything they did was for his good only. .Now Acp could not bear more ,hence**_

_**ACP:- Abhijit,ye kya kiya tumne.(said in an angry rather hurt tone)Tumne daya pr hath uthaya ,uS daya pr jise tum apna bhai,apna sbkuchh kahte ho. tumse aisi ummeed nhi thi.(in an harsh tone)**_

_**ABHIJIT:-Ummmeed !umeed ki baat kr rhe hai aap ,jante bhi hai kya hai .(said in a high pitch)Are ummeeed to mujhe nhi thi aap logon se ki mere apne hi mujhse dhokha krenge .jise mai pita manta hun,jo mera bhai hai ,wo hi mujhse aisa behuda majak krenge.(became teary )Chhiii!Kya kahte hai aap mai aapka beta hun, kya koi baap aisa krta hai apne bete ke sath.**_

**_Aisa baap hone se to achha hai mai anath hi rah jata .(said in disgusted manner)Acp became teary._**

**_Now daya could not tolerate abhi's behaviour._**

**_DAYA:-Dekho abhijit,Jo kahna hai krna hai mujhse kaho .plz Acp sir ko kuchh mt kaho tum. Unki galti nhi hai.(_****_Wiping his tears)_**

_**ABHIJIT:-Ohh,to ab tum mujhe bataoge ki mujhe kya krna hai aur tumne bhi to kuchh kam nhi kiya .Sach kahun ,sbse jyada takleef to tumne hi di kyu,kyu kiya tumne ?(grabbing his coller)**_

**_DAYA:- hum sb tumhe bs khush hi dekhna chahte the.(composing him)_**

**_ABHIJIT:-To dekho n daya mere bhai,kitna khush hun mai ab .dekho.(and he started to cry like a child)_**

**_Shreya could not see him like ,she touched his shoulder._**

**_SHREYA:-Bhai ,plz sambhalo khud ko .We are sorry .Hame maaf kr dijiye._**

**_ABHIJIT:-HARSHLY WIPING HIS TEARS .No bhai nhi hun kisika me ,call sir .I am your senior._**

**_Shreya became very hurt with this.. priya tried to calm abhijit._**

**_PRIYA:-Dekho abhijit ,mai manti hun sb ne galat kiya but intensions galat nhi thi kisi ki. tumhe khush dekhna chahte the .ye sb tumhari family hai .Daya tumhara bhai hai .Acp sir tumhare pita saman .Shreya ,purvi tumhari chhoti bahno hai. ab bs kro.(in a pleading tone)_**

**_ABHIJIT:-Nahi ,Nhi hun mai kisi ka kuchh n mera koi hai.(crying)_**

**_And with this he started to go outside. daya stopped him by helding his hand tightly._**

**_DAYA:-Ruko,janta hun humne galat ,pr kya kbhi tumne socha hai ki hame aisa kyu krna pada .nnhi 5 saal se tum jinda to ho pr ji nhi rhe ho. lakh koshish ki iska karan janne ki but tumne kbhi hme kuchh nhi bataya ._**

**_Aur akhir kyu nhi shadi krna chahte ho tum .kya problem hai . mission se pahle to tumhe family,bachhe sb chahiye the .To uske baad aisa kya hua jo tumhe insb se itni nafrat ho gyi hai._**

**_THEEK HAI .WE promise ki aaj ,is pal ke baad se hum tumse kuchh nhi kahenge .Lekin tumhe bhi batana hoga ki tumahri is khamoshi ,is dard ke pichhe ki wajah kya hai. Batao abhijit ,akhir kya baat hai jo tum shadi nhi krna chahte .batao(said in a firm tone)_**

**_ABHIJIT:-Mai nhi bta skta .aur kyu batau mai akhir kon ho tum. ,nhi btaunga mai.(averting his gaze from others.)_**

**_Daya was no less._**

**_DAYA:-tum chahe humsb se rishta tod do,pr ek se nhi .JINI yaad hai n super bade papa ho tum to uske. AAJ TUMHE USI JAAN KI KASAM,tumhe batana hoga ki kya wajah hai is khamoshi ke pichhe.(looking straight into his eyes)_**

**_ABHIJIT loves JINI so he cannot hide anyhthing .he had to tell .This is the time .(turned towards all)_**

**_ABHIJIT:-janna chahte hai n aap log ? To suniye..._**

**_All became alert after this announcement_**

**_ABHIJIT:-Mai shadi nhi krna chahhta ,kyuki mai pahle hi shadishuda hun. shadi ho chuki hai .suna aap logon ne ,meri shadi ho chuki hai. aaj bhi apni patni se bahut pyaar krta hu .Mai sirf uska hi hun._**

**_Tears were flowing from his face._**

**_Aaj aap logon ki wajah se mujh uske sath kiya hua wada todna pada .mai phir ek baar uska gunehgaar ban gya .sirf aur sirf aap sb ki wajah se._**

**_With this he stormed out of his own house._**

_Here in the hall ,All were silent .They cannot believe what they __Heard ,time has stopped for them._

_ACP:-Abhijit ,shadishuda,agr aisa hai to usne hme bataya kyu nhi. uski patni hai kaha?_

_DAYA:-Aisa kaisa ho skta hai sir,Usne mujhe bhi kuchh nhi bataya aaj tak.( disbelievingly )_

_SHREYA:-Sir,hame sir se baat krni chahiye aur puri baat ka pta lagana chahiye._

_PRIYA:-Ha shreya ,bilkul theek kah rhi hai.(approvingly)_

_PURVI:-but hame bhai ko thoda time dena hoga._

_ACP:-ha theek kah rhi ho._

_PANKAJ :-but sir,abhijit sir gye kaha ?_

_DAYA :- Wo aa jayega pankaj.f__ikar mt kro _

_ACP:-Ha ,ab sab ghar jao. Kal new lab assistant bhi aane wali hai n .to joining and welcome krna hoga 'lets go._

_With this they left the house._

**_AT THE SEA SIDE_**

**A man was lying on the sand .He was drunken. condition was messy. His clothes were untidy. seemed he does not care about it .His face was gloomy. He lost everything .Today he slapped his brother misbehaved with his family .How would he be able to forgive himself this time. he had hurt evryone in his life. he stood up and shouted while looking towards sky:**

** _Kyu ,bhagwan ,akhir kyu itna imtehaan leta hai tu, aur nhi sah skta ab mai. thak gya hun .mai ab aur bardasht nhi kr payunga ,Aisi jindagi se to achha hai tu mujhe maut hi de, mai ab jina nhi chahta .Aur jikar kru bhi to kya._**

**_He stopped for a while ,then smiled and said_**

**_Lekin mai janta hun,tu mujhe maut nhi dega .ye to aasan saza hai n .koi baat nhi mai bhi dekhta hun kb tak mujhe maut nhi aati. kb tak tu mere sath aisa krega._**

**_With this he left .He reached his home ,as he was drunk ,he collided with wall in darkness. Blood was flowing from his head. this pain was nothing to him .He bandaged himself on forehead and directly went to his room to sleep As he had to go bureau next day._**

**_NEXT DAY ,IN BEREAU._**

Abhijit reached bureau . He had realised his mistake , wanted to ask apology for his doing. All members entered in the bureau,He approached them. they saw bandage on his forehead,they got eally worried ,and Asked:

SHREYA:-ABHIJIT sir,kya hua aapko?ye chhot kaise lagi .Aap theek to hai n ?(said in concern tone)

Here daya also.:-Ha abhijit plz batao kya hua ? ye chhot kaise lagi.(He got really hyper)

Abhijit became more ashamed .How can even he think that these people can do anything wrong to him?He then,

ABHIJIT:-Aa ,wo bs aise hi wall se takra gya .wo mai daya ,Acp sir ,mujhe kuchh kahna tha,(said in a ashamed and guilty tone)

ACP:-Ha ,Abhijit ,hame bhi tumse kuchh kahna hai. we are sorry .ho ske to hame maaf kr do.(said in a hurt tone)

This made abhijit teary.

ABHIJIT:- Nahi sir ,aap aisa mt sharminda kijiye. pahle hi khud se nazre nhi mila pa rha mai. maafi ka hakdaar to nhi hun ,pr aap mujhe beta kahte hain n to ho ske to apne is nalayak bete ko maaf kr dijiye.(said while crying )

This made everyone emotional.

ACP:-Bs bs ,khud ko beta bhi kahte ho aur maafi bhi mangte ho. HUM tumse naraaj hi nhi the kabhi.

ABHIJIT:-pHir bhi sir ,mujhe aise baat nhi krni chahiye thi. aap sb se maafi mangta hun.

PURVI:-Koi baat nhi sir,hame aapse koi shikayat nhi hai.(assuring tone)

SHREYA:-Ha sir ,purvi sahi kah rhi hai.

ABHIJIT:-Achha agar aisa hai to sir kyu kah rhi ho?kya ab mai tum dono ka bhai nhi rha.?

This made shreya and purvi run and hugged also hugged abhijit turned towards daya.

ABHIJIT:-Tumhe kuchh nhi kahna maaf nhi kroge apne is bhai ko?

DAYA:-He started to cry, ha nhi krunga .tumse mera bahut dil dukhaya hai. koi rishta todne ki baat krta hai. bahut bure ho boss,he hugged him.

Abhijit smiled and patted his back.

**Ab kbhi nhi krunga mere bhai.**

**All wiped their tears seeing brotherly bond. Acp's phone rang .He picked the call and after that:**

**ACP:-Chlo ab ,salunkhe ko information deni hai. they headed towards forensics lab.**

**IN THE LAB,**

Salunkhe and tarika was working on a corpse seemed tarika found something really important.

TARIKA:-Sir,dekhiye mil gya jiski hame talash thi.(happily)

SALUNKHE:-Great.I am lucky to have you as a assistant.(gave a proud look)

TARIKA:-Thank you sir,

SALUNKHE:-Achha ,tum nervous to nhi ho rhi,puri C.I.D team aa rhi hai. .Confidently face krna they are really nice but I am just guiding .Acp Pradyuman and Abhijit ko khaaskr. Kaam ke mamle me wo kisi ki nhi sunte.

TARIKA:-Sir,maine Acp sir and Abhijit sir,Daya sir ka bahut name suna hai. Suna hai bahut hi intelligent and Bahadur hain ,aaj unse milungi pahli baar.

SALUNKHE:-Iska matlb tumne abhijit and daya ke baare me sirf suna hai. dekha nhi aise kaise ho skta hai?(giving a questioning look)

TARIKA:-Actually sir,5 saal pahle mai London chali gyi India ka kuchh pta hi nhi chala .Ur jb wapas aayi to C.I. D me posting ho gyi.(while explaining)

SALUNKHE:-Koi baat nhi wo bs aa hi rhe hain, phir achhe se mil lena.

HE could not complete his sentence as Abhijit said while entering in the lab:-

**Aa nhi rhe honge salunkhe sahab ,Aa gye kahiye.(smiling)**

**Salunkhe and tarika turned .Her face became pale. Her mouth got dry. felt like she was going to faint .How can it be possible. How could he come back in her life. How can he be a C.I. D. Officer. Ohh,his real name is Abhijit,She felt that Life is again playing with her.**

**HER POV:Ye kaisa ho skta hai. Ye sach nhi ho skta .Hey bhagwaan,kyu ye meri jindagi me dubara aaye .yaaden hi pichha nhi chhodti thi aur ab to ye meri jindagi me aa gye kaise kaam kr skti hun inke sath.**

**And tears were formed in her eyes. She was numb at her place. Time had stopped for her.**

**here abhijit also saw her .he was on cloud nine to see her after such a long period ****.He thought can he be that lucky to get her back in his life. It was his dream to see her as a forensics expert.**

**HIS POV:-Tarika yha ,kahin mai sapna to nhi dekh rha?Abhijit babu aap koi spna nhi dekh rhe sach me tarika tumhare samne khadi hai. bilkul bhi nhi badli,waise hi masoom,waise hi khubsurat,waise hi confident. Thank you bhagwaan,mujhe meri jindagi wapas dene ke liye. tarika ko sb sach bta dunga ,mai use khud se dur nhi hone dunga. **

**ALL NOTICED THEM.**

**SALUNKHE:-Abhijit sahab kaha kho gye?aate hi meri assistant ko ghurna shuru kr diya.(taunting )**

**ABHIJIT:-He smiled ,His pov:-(Ab aapko kya batayun ,mujhe use ghurne ki jarurat hi nhi pahle hi meri hai)**

**Salunkhe shook :-Ab phir se kaha kho gye? Bolo bhi kuchh..**

**ABHIJIT:WelcomeDr. ,Apse milkr khushi huyi.(and he forwarded his hand)**

**TARIKA did not reply him .She reluctantly shook her hand. A hate look was in her eyes. It was known to abhijit but he just smiled. **

**All welcomed Tarika .Daya  engaged in a convo with her but abhijit just kept on stairing ,Daya noticed but did not say anything.**

**HIS POV:-Ye abhijit ko Tarika ka name kaise pta?humne to bataya hi nhi tha?**

**Pta krna hi padega.**

**After that ,they left lab getting infromation . **

**Abhijit and tarika were going through different emotions .one was happy ,one was angry.**

**END OF THE CHAPTER.**

**NOW WHAT NEXT,**

**WILL REVEAL IN UPCOMING UPDATES.**

**KEEP LOVING AND SUPPORTING.**

**THANKS ,**

**BYEE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AT FORENSICS LAB:**

**Tarika was in dilemma .she smiled sarcastically on her fate,she was amused with the irony of her life. When she wanted to be with him,he betrayed. now when she wanted to stay away from him,he came back in her life as her senior ,with whom she would have to work .**

**Her pov:-Nahi mai unhe apni jindagi me wapas nhi aane de skti ,I have to do something but what can I do ?think tarika ,think.**

**Suddenly something struck in her mind,she wrote something and immediately left for bureau. she entered in bureu ,she noticed no one was there except ACP sir,she felt relaxed. She directly went to ACP's cabin .for some minutes ,a convo took place between them.a****ppeared Acp was trying to explain her something but she refused .She handed him a letter and rushed from the bureau .while going outside of the bureau she collided with DAYA. HE noticed her teary face and asked about matter but she denied .Daya also did not force her further more as he had some urgent work with Acp sir.**

**AT FORENSICS LAB AGAIN**

**All the day ,tarika was very upset .Salunkhe noticed her behaviour ,so he decided to ask the matter.**

**SALUNKHE:-kya baat hai tarika?Subah se dekh rha hun ,jb se team se mili ho preshan ho..khaskar abhijit se milkr. kya baat hai .?(said in a concerned tone)**

**TARIKA:-she was completely shocked at his observation. she somehow managed to say:**

**Nahi sir ,aisi to koi baat nhi hai,kuchh tabiyat theek nhi lag rhi .(trying to conceal her emotions)**

**SALUNKHE:-Agr aisa hai to tum ghar jakar rest kr lo.**

**TARIKA:-Thank a lot sir, but I will manage. nothing serious.(in a calm tone)**

**SALUNKHE:- jaisa chaho. ha ek baat aur,Abhijit ko subah maine jo bhi bola wo majak tha. uske baare me koi galat thinking mt banana .Wo bilkul bhi waisa insaan nhi hai. Ladkiyon se to kosho dur hi rahta hai pahli ladki ho jise usne sabse pahle welcome kiya,warna wo kisi se sidhe muh baat tak nhi krta .He is very senstive towards girls.**

**And he started to smile.**

**TARIKA:-Sir kbhi kbhi aisa hota hai ki jiske baare me hame ye lagta hai n ki hum use bahut achhe se jante hai ,baad me pta chalta hai ki hum to usse bilkul anjaan hai.(while remembering Her memories)**

**SALUNKHE:Tarika tum kahna kya chahti ho?(as he was surprised with her reply)**

**TARIKA:-Aa kuchh nhi mai to bs aise hi.**

**With this they again started to do their work.**

Here in the evening ,Abhijit returned to bureau .Acp sir was not present there so he started to move out .Suddenly,An envelope caught his attention. He moved towards that table and picked up .that was of tarika .Curiosity engulfed him .Whatever he read made him extremely restless.

**Since morning he was feeling down .though he came bureau in order to ask apology .But when he saw tarika,he became extremely happy. When he returned from lab,he felt dizziness .Acp And daya noticed him .Daya gave him medicine .Acp asked daya to drop abhijit home as he was not well. He had to go home reluctantly .As he reached his home,His khabri called him. HE h****ad to go then no matter ,in which conditoin he was in .After getting information,he returned bureau to inform Acp.**

**AFTER READING THE LETTER**

**HIS POV:-Nahi aisa kaisa ho skta hai? Wo aisa soch bhi kaise skti hai?mai use aisa hargiz nhi krne dunga .Wo is tarah khud ko mujhse dur nhi kr skti. Mai ab usse juda nhi rah payunga.?mujhe usse milna hoga .aaj hi,isi waqt.**

**Then he searched something and little later found whatever he was he looking .Then he headed towards his destination.**

**AT TARIKA'S HOUSE:**

**She was standing while taking support of window .she was watching rain .there was downpouring rain outside.A storm was outside as well as in tarika's heart. She could not help but to think about abhijit.**

**Someone rang doorbell .she then get out of her thoughts.**

**HER POV:-Is waqt kon aaya hoga?mai to kisi ko yha theek se janti bhi nahi hun .kahin purvi , shreya to nhi hai kahin?.Lekin wo kaise ho skte hai ?wo to coming sunday aane wale hai n...Kahin koi khatra to nhi?It's better to take gun.**

**She took her gun and opened the door. She pointed out gun at the person but seeing that person ,her grip on gun became loose automatically .She was looking upon that person with some inexpressible emotions. Person on the other side got surprised first ,later he chuckled.**

**HE :Maar to pahle hi chuki ho ,ab gun ki kya jarurat hai?(looking straight into her eyes)**

**TARIKA:Kyu aaye hain aap yaha ?Chale jayiye yaha se, sirf yaha se kyu meri jindagi se hi chale jayiye.(Her eyes got tear filled)**

**HE :-Itni bura lagne laga hun tumhe?(said in dejected tone)pahle to mujhse ek pal ki duri bhi tumse bardasht nhi hoti thi ab tumhe mera hona tak pasand nhi.**

**TARIKA:-Ha nhi thi bardasht ek pal ki bhi duri mujhe .kyuki tb mai aapse beintehaan pyaar krti thi aapke pyaar me pagal the fasle mujhe manjoor nhi the. bewakoof thi nahi samajh payi .pta nhi tha ki aap dhokhebaaz honge. mai to kbhi sapne me bhi nhi soch skti thi ki aap meri bhawnayon se is tarah khilwaad kroge .NAHI janti thi ki wo sb bs ek natak tha aapke liye.(said in loud tone)**

**Meri jindagi ki khushiyan to aap pahle hi tabah kr chuke hain .Ab kya mujhe chain se jine bhi nhi denge .nikal jayiye mere ghar se.(while pushing him outside of the door)**

**He stopped her while grabing her shoulder.(Now he was dead serious)**

**HE:Nahi jayunga .Jane ke liye nhi aaya hun mai yaha .Aaj sb batane aaya hun tumhe .Pichhli baar tumhe kuchh nhi bta paya tha Aur uski saza me tumhe kho diya tha maine .lekin mai tb majboor tha. ab mai majboor nhi sbkuchh batane aaya hun ki kya hua tha mere aur kritika ke bich. meri baat sun lo ek baar. sach kah rha hu tarika mai tumse bahut pyaar krta hun,pagal sa ho gya hun tumse alag hoker .Tumhare bina adhura hun mai. tumse juda hokar dubara nhi jee payunga. bs ek baar meri baat sun lo.(and he became teary)**

**TARIKA:Bs kijiye abhijit aur kitna natak krenge?Then she gave him a taunt ,she said.**

**Are mai bhi kaise bhul gyi .Natak hi to krna aata hai sirf aapko. sir se suna aaj ki kaise natak kr krke aapne bade bade criminals ko pakda .Lekin ek baat kahun, mai aapke is natak me ab nhi aane wali .Pahle wali tarika nhi hun ab .so drama krna band kijiye aur nikal jayiye mere ghar se abhi .mai nhi chahti koi aapko is waqt mere ghar pr dekhe aur hamare us manhoos rishte ke baare me kisi ko bhi pta chle.**

**ABHIJIT:-Itni nafrat krti ho mujhse?(Now he was completely hurt )**

**TARIKA:-Ha mai nafrat krti hun aapse bahut jyada. duniya me sabse jyada nafrat aapse hi hai .Ha nafrat hai mujhe us pal se jab aapko maine apna dil diya tha,Mujhe nafrat hai us din se jab maine aapse shadi ki nafrat hai us raat se jab maine khud ko aapke hawale kiya .aapse judi hr cheez se nafrat hai ,suna aapne?(shouting at him)**

**ABHIJIT:-Aur agr ye tumhari nafrat meri jaan hi le le to?(said as he was confirming that tarika does not love him anymore)**

**TARIKA:-Mujhe farak nhi padta aapke jine ya marne se(she lied ,and she was cursing herself now for saying those words,but anger made her blind that moment completely).**

**_Tears were running through his eyes .He could not believe on his own ears on whatever they heard just .How can his tarika say those poisonous words to him?does it really not matter for her whether he live or die?He was about to faint but he controlled himself .He could not become weak there as he had to do something more important than to mourn on his complete failure in love. sometime later he said while controlling his emotions._**

Theek hai tarika ,chala jayunga yaha se .Kbhi tumhari jindagi me dakhalandaji nhi krunga socha tha aaj tumhe sb sach batakr hamare bich ki hr duri mita dunga .subah tumhe dekhkr aisa laga jaise bhagwaan ne mujhe mauka diya hai tumhe dubara pane ka .Apni jindagi me wapas laane ka .Lekin meri aisi khushnasibi kaha hai.(Smiled painfully)Ab jab tumhe mujhse pyar hi nhi to Khud ko explain krke kya fayda aur waise bhi mere pass koi saboot nhi hai khud ko sabit karne ke liye lgta hai jindagi me tumse duri hi likhi hai .KOI baat nhi.

Mai tumhare raste me nhi aayunga .Lekin apna ye decision badal do yaha se transfer lene ka itni badi golden opportunity mt chhodo aise .Meri wajah se khud ka career mt kharab kro mat jao yaha se.(said in pleading tone)

TARIKA:-Aap hote kon hai mujhse ye sb kahne wale kis haq se kah rhe hai aap ye sb. mai kyu manu aapki baat.(Said in irritated manner)

ABHIJIT:-Us insaan ki akhiri ichha samajh kr maan lo jisse kabhi tumne bepnaah pyaar kiya tarika ,mana mai dhokebaaz ,Natak krne wala hun hun lekin tum to sachhi ho .tum to mujhse pyaar krti thi usi pyaar ki kasam hai baat maan lo meri .mai tumahre raaste me nhi ayunga .Dur rahunga hamesha tumse.(said controlling his tears)

Tarika's heart missed a beat after listening 'akhiri ichha'.but she kept mum .she was in dilemma. .Her heart wanted to believe on abhi but her mind refused the idea.

HER POV:-NO don 't get emotional .he is a great player. It is his habit to play with people's emotions, No way you cannot trust on on him.

And she stood there silently.

ABHIJIT:-Tumahari khamoshi bta rhi hai ki tum meri baat jarur manogi with this he started to go out .Tarika also stepped towards her room as she did not want to reply him.

**Abhijit had barely taken few steps out of the house and he felt dizziness .He got faint then. this made him fell down on the floor with a thud tarika who was stepping towards her room immediately turned back and The scenario mader her completely numb at her place.**

**ABHIJIT was lying on the stairs outside the door with closed eyes she rushed towards abhijit and Then she noticed his condition.(Earlier anger made her completely blind that she cannot see beyond it)Abhijit was completely drenched and as he fell down on stairs outside the house,rain was pouring him he had a bandage on his forehead and blood was flowing through there tarika got panicked .She was completely mad at that moment .She lost her senses .She forgot her all hate and anger .Tears tears were flowing through her eyes .only love in her eyes for his abhi can be seen that moment. she patted his cheeks and **

**TARIKA:-Abhijit ...kya hua aapko?aankhen kholo .dekho mai bula rahi hun. tumhari tarika bula rhi hai tumhe. .For God sake abhijit Ankhe kholo bolte kyu nhi ho tum kuchh . tum jante ho na mujhe aise majak bilkul nhi pasand .Abhijit uth jao. mai nhi jayungi tumhe chhodkr .Kbhi nhi .kuchh to bolo(said in a loud cry,while shaking him vigorously)Dekho abhijit agr tumhe kuchh ho gya n to mai,mai mr jayungi.(And she bursted into tears)**

**Somehow,she managed to composed herself first ,then she thought to take abhi inside the house as she moved to lift abhi's head,she felt a tight grip on her fist she was hell shocked to see the person and the person on the other side was fuming in Anger. his red teary eyes were conveying emotions he was going through .He grabbed her hand fiercely and made her away from Abhijit.**

_**HE:-Dur rho mere bhai se .Galti se bhi use hath mat lagana .Aaj tumne sare haq kho diye hain .Aaj jo mere bhai ki halat hai n wo sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se hai.(Tears were flowing through his eyes)**_

_**Mera bhai pichhle 5 saalon se mar rha hai. In 5 saalon me kbhi maine use dil se haste huye nhi dekha tumhare liye to usne humsb se rishta tak tod diya tha.(then wiping his tears)LEKIN tumhe kya farak padta hai ?Tumne to use chhod diya n bich raste me. mai nhi janta tum dono ke bich kya hua .Lekin mai apne bhai ko achhe se janta hun .bhagwaan bhi akar mujhse ye kahen n ki wo kisi ko dhokha de skta hai kisi ki bhavnayon se khilwaad kr skta hai ,mai tb bhi nhi manunga are wo to rishton ko jan dekar bhi nibhane wala insaan hai aur tum use dhokebaaz kahti ho..**_

_Then he lifted abhi in his arms and started to move towards his car But he stopped .He turned back and said _

_HE:-Kuchh der pahle hi tumne kaha n ki tumhe isse nafrat hai To ab ek baat meri bhi sun lo .Ab mere bhai se dur hi rahna .Yahi achha hoga tumhare liye .Apne bare me tumhe pahle hi bta raha hun,mai apne bhai jaisa sidha nhi hun .Ab agr tumhari wajah se mere bhai ko koi bhi takleef huyi na to mujhse bura koi nhi hoga .get this clear in your mind._

_With this he rushed towards his car and drove to Abhi's home leaving a shocked Tarika .He called the Doctor .Doctor came and checked him., Then he bandaged him properly ._

_DAYA:- Doctor koi chinta ki baat to nhi hai n ?(said in a concerned tone)kab tak hosh aayega inhe?_

_DOCTOR:- Filhaal to koi chinta ki baat nhi hai Lekin agr ye aise hi Sleeping pills lete rahe to jarur ho jayegi future me._

_DAYA :- Ye kya kah rhe hai doctor aap?Abhijit sleeping pills leta hai?(in a disbelief tone)_

_DOCTOR:-Ha Daya ,ssymptoms yahi show kr rhe hain .aapko inka dhyan rakhna hoga .Jitna ho sake khush rakhiye inhe._

_DAYA:-Sure doctor.I will take care of him._

_With this doctor left the house .nd Here daya sat besides abhi holding his hand Now He cannot controll his emotions so _

_DAYA:-Abhijit ,mere bhai .Jaldi se hosh me aa jao .Tum n aise shant achhe nhi lagte . ye to janta tha ki kuchh hai jo tumhe preshan kr rha hai in saalon me ,lekin tumhe itna bada dard mila hoga jindagi se,ye nhi pta tha Lekin tum preshan mat ho abhi .Chahe puri duniya tumhara sath chhod de,par mai hamesha Tumhara sath dunga .With this convo he also slept there while holding his hand._

**AT TARIKA'S HOUSE**

**She was crying badly in her room That scene was again and again flashing in her mind .she was feeling really guilty for whatever she said to him She did not know ,but that moment she was accusing herself for Abhi's condition he was in .She She knew very well that Abhi is very emotional person. whatever she said today to him was like a poison .He was in miserable condition and she just vented out without even listening . She did not even ask him to come in the house How could she be that much heartless?May be their seperation and pain made her that much stone hearted person.**

**TARIKA POV-1:-Pta nhi Abhijit kaise honge?Unki aisi halat kaise ho gyi?Aur wo unke head pr itni chot kaise lagi ?Akhir kya hua tha unke sath?**

**POV-2:-Tarika tune bhi to unhe kuchh kam nhi kaha nafrat me itni andhi kaise ho skti ho ki apne hi pati ke marne aur jine se tujhe ab farak nhi padta Mat bhul ki ab bhi wo tera pati hai .Ek baat puchhun?kya hakikat me tumhe Abhijit ke jine ya marne se koi lena dena nhi hai?**

**POV-1:-Padta hai bahut farak padta hai.(wiping her tears).mai nhi dekh skti unhe aisi halat me. kbhi mai unka bura nhi soch skti lekin ye bhi sach hai jo unhone mere sath kiya uske liye mai unhe kbhi maaf nhi krungi .Nafrat hai mujhe unse .yes,I hate him.(said firmly)**

**POV-2:-Kise pagal bna rahi ho. Abhijit ne kr liya hoga tumhari baaton pr bharosa pr mujhse jhooth nhi bol skti .Mai janti hun tu aaj bhi usse utna hi pyaar krti hai.**

**POV-1:-NO.I do not love him.I just hate him Mere dil me ab unke liye koi jagah nhi hai Aur yhi sach hai.**

**POV2-:-Achha theek hai maan liya phir itni preshan kyu ho?kyu tadap rahi ho uske baare me janne ke liye?Kyu use us halat me dekhke uske pass bhagti chali gyi?Pada rahne deti n use .Kyu jb se wo yaha se gya hai,tumhare aansu nhi ruka rhe hain?batao n kyu?Tumhe to khush hona chahiye n use aisi takleef me dekhkar Tum yhi to dua maangti thi n hamesha .To ab kya dikkat hai .Dua kro tarika ki wo kabhi aankhen na khole ab..**

**POV-1:-Just shut up.I say just shut up. aisa soch bhi kaise skti ho Tum ki mai unke liye aisa kuchh mangungi.**

**POV-2:-Kyu nhi soch skti tum aisa?**

**POV-1:- pta nhi ,lekin aisa khayal mai sapne me nhi la skti unke liye.**

**POV-2:-Mujhe pta hai tum aisa kyu nhi soch skti Tum aisa isiliye hi nhi soch skti kyuki aaj bhi tum usse had se jyada pyaar krti ho. zara si bhi takleef me dekhkr tumhari jaan nikal jati hai .kisko dhoke me rakh rhi ho tum tarika?maan lo tumhe aaj bhi usse nafrat nhi hai Man lo tumhe aaj bhi usse mohabbat hai.**

**POV-1:-HA ha nhi kr payi hun unse aaj bhi nafrat.(said loudly as she was shouting).Hai mujhe unse mohabbat .Mai aaj bhi unhe pati manti hun apna. Lekin unhone jo kiya hai ,uske liye kabhi maaf nhi kr skti.**

**POV-2:- Tarika tumhe nhi lagta ki us din bhi tumhe use ek baar sun lena chahiye tha,aur aaj bhi use ek mauka dena chahiye tha khud ko explain krne ke liye.**

**POV-1:- Kya mauka deti mai ha .Kritika ke pass sare saboot the dhokhebaaj hi hai wo mai use kbhi maaf nhi krne wali .**

**POV2:-Wo to baad me hi pta chalega.**

**With this she stood up from her sofa and went in bed many tose and turns ,she felt asleep.**

**NEXT MORNING AT ABHIJIT HOUSE**

It was 10:00Am and Abhi was sleeping peacefully .His buddy woke up earlier and made breakfast .He again came into abhi's bedroom and sat besides him. He placed his hand on abhi's left cheek and caressed .Due to his soothing touch ,abhi opened his eyes .He staired towards his buddy for some time .then

ABHI:- Daya tum kb aaye?Aur kitna time ho gya hai?

DAYA:- Abhijit 10:00 bje hai.(said calmly)

ABHI:-Kya (almost shouted)10:00 baj gye hai aut tum yahan mujhe dekhkr muskura rhe ho .mujhe uthaya kyu nhi nhi .Aaj to Acp meri achhi class laga denge .Are jb senior hi late hoga to juniors kya sikhenge .Daya hato tum yaar,mumhe jaldi fresh hokr bureau nikalna hai.(while trying to get out of bed ,but daya stopped him while grabbing his hand)

DAYA:-Are boos,break lagao apne khayalon par maine Acp sir ko inform kr diya hai ki tumhari tabiyat theek nhi hai aur aaj tum bureau nhi aa rhe ho. he said okk maje ki baat to ye hai ki tumhara khayal rakhne ke liye unhone mujhe bhi one day leave de di.(in a happy tone)

ABHI:-Kya ,(he got again shock)Tumne aisa kaha sir se. mai ghar pr kya krunga. dimag to theek hai Tumhara Bs ab bahut ho gya mai jaa rha hun aur tum bhi bureau chal rhe ho.

DAYA:- now he became serious. tum kahin nhi ja rhe. aaj ghar pr rahoge .Tumhari tabiyat theek nhi hai.

ABHIJIT:-Kyu kya hua mai bilkul theek hun(assuring him)

DAYA:-Dekho abhijit ,this time no argument Tum nhi ja rhe bureau bs maine kah diya Ready ho jao aur phir sath me nashta krte hai.(he went out of the room without looking him)

ABHIJIT wanted to say something but when he saw daya serious he kept mum he joined daya on breakfast. They were having their breakfast silently .some time later Daya broke the silence:

DAYA:-Tarika tumse itni nafrat kyu krti hai?kya hua tha tum dono ke bich?

Abhijit got hell shocked .It was like someone had dropped a bomb .He was startled .He was looking towards daya with pale face.

DAYA:- Itna shock hone ki jarurat nhi tumhe JINI ne ghar bulaya tha to shaam ko tumhe yhi batane bureau aaya. Jb tak pahuch pata usse pahle hi tum bahut jaldi me kahin nikal gye. Mujhe laga koi serious baat hogi to maine tumhara pichha kiya baad me me pta chla ki Wo to tarika ka ghar hai mujhe kuchh smjh nhi aaya isiliye mai dur hi khada rha rha .baad me pta chala ki tarika hi tumhari...

Kal jab tum wapas laut rhe the to achanak se gir gye the chakkar khakr .Tumhare tumhare maathe se khoon bah rha tha(said getting teary).and then mai tumhe yaha le aaya .

Abhijit silently listened his revelation and sometime later

ABHI:-Tumne kisi se kuchh kaha to nhi ?(said with straight face)

DAYA:-Abhi tak to nhi.

ABHI:-kabhi kisi se kahna bhi nhi .Mai nhi chahta meri wajah se use koi taklef ho.(getting serious)

DAYA:-Aur tumahari takleef ka kya abhijit?

ABHI:-Mai gunehgaar hun uska .Saza to milnhi hi chahiye(giving a painful smile)bahut dard diya hai maine use daya.

DAYA:- Theek hai jaisa tum kaho .After a brief silence sb kuchh janna chahta hun kya hua tha us mission pr.?

ABHIJIT:- haa daya .aaj mai tumhe sb bataunga.(while standing up)Chlo hall me chlo.

They settled in hall on same sofa.

ABHIJIT:-**Tumhe yaad hai daya 5 saal pahle wala mission jb mujhe Bengaluru ke Famous medical college me as a professor bankar jana tha Tarika se mai wahi mila. Wo tb MBBS ,last year ki student thi.**

**AND HE TURNED THE PAGES OF PAST.**

**END OF THE CHAPTER**

**HOPE YOU WILL LIKE **

**THANKS FOR LOVE AND SUPPORT.**

**BYE ,HAVE A GOOD DAY.**


	9. Chapter 9

5 years ago

A serious discussion was taking place in the C.I. D. Bureau .All were damn serious .Acp sir was explaining something and all were listening to him attentively.

ACP:-To ab tum log smjh gye n ki ye mission kitna crucial and important hai. Hame kisi bhi haal me **chinkara **ko pakadna hoga ,nahi to wo hamare desh ke medical field me tabahi macha dega.

DAYA:-Pr sir,Aaj tak chinkara ko kisi ne nhi dekha. It is a blind mission .Kuchh bhi ho skta hai.(said in a serious tone)

ABHI:-DAYA theek kah rha hai sir,aur phir shuruaat kahan se ki jaye ye bhi to nhi samjh aa rha?

ACP:-Wo sb headquarter se decide ho gya .DCP chitrole ne BENGALURU ke medical college ke ke head se discuss kiya unke according chinkara ka link ya to kisi professor se hai ya phir student se .

FREDDY:-To phir sir problem kya hai? Hame nikalna chahiye Bengaluru ke liye .

ACP:- Nahi freddy ,hum sb nahi jayenge sirf abhijit jayega is mission pr. Upar se order hai.(looking towards abhijit )Ise waha professor Abhinav ke disguise me jana hoga aur kuchh waqt waha padhana hoga .Isi bich apne is mission ko bhi pura krna hoga.

ABHI:-(He was surprised)sir,mujhe mission pr jane se koi dikkat nhi hai lekin sir mai waha kaise ,I mean teaching aur wo bhi medical college me .Sir mai kaise kr payunga?Iske liye to salunkhe sir ko bhejna tha na waha .

All surpressed their laugh as he said this.

ACP:- Abhijit wo forensics expert hai ,Criminals ko pakdana uska kaam nhi .It is an order .Tumhe jana hi hoga.

ABHIJIT:-YES sir.

DAYA:-Waise theek hi to hai science to waise hi jabardast hai tumhari .Salunkhe sir ne to kitni baar offer kiya hai forensics join krne ko.(Giving a naughty smile)

Abhijit was like tujhe to baad me batata hun.

ACP:-Ab meri baat dhyan se suno ye mission deadly .desh ka sawal hai ab tak jitne bhi waha gye hai koi wapas nhi lauta. kisi bhi halat me is mission pr koi galti nhi honi chahiye .Abhijit koi Bhi situation ho , Apne desh ko sabse aage rakhna ,bad me kuchh aur ,mujhe puri ummeed hai ki tum mission pura krke hi lautoge.

ABHI:-Yes sir,aap mujhpr bharosa rakhiye .mujhe Chahe apni jaan hi deni kyu n pare lekin ye mission mai pura krke hi lautunga.(assuring him)

ACP:-To suno is mission ke liye aaj hi nikalna hai tumhe .Waha pahuchne pr waha ka ek C.I.D .Officer tumhe is mission pr assist krega uska name **Pritam **hai.

Then he forwarded something to abhijit.**ye lo abhijit tumhari tickets ,new identities, and ye nya phone.**Aur ek baat waha jakar tum humse koi contact nhi kroge for security reasons. agar koi msg convey krna ho to Medical college ke head **Hari ****Singh prasad **se wo msg hame dene ke liye kah dena .Hope you understood my point ab ghar jao aur mission pr nikalne ki taiyaari karo.**Best of luck. Aur ha daya tum bhi jao aur iski help kr dena.**

They left the bureau and reached home Abhijit sat on sofa while daya moved to dinning table to have water Then he also sat with abhijit.

ABHI:-Yar daya ,ye n ekdum nya mission hai.I mean aaj tak aise mission pr nhi gya . detecion tak to theek hai but bachho ko padhana .It will be quite challenging for me.(taking a sigh)

DAYA:-HE thought for a while,and said:Abhijit ek bAt galat kah rhe ho .Waha tumhe bachho ko nhi ,badon ko padhana hoga. badon me khubsurat ladkiyan bhi hongi .you are lucky (winking towards him)

ABHI:-agr tumhe yaad n ho to mai bta dun mai waha mission ke liye ja rha hun.(showing fake anger)

DAYA:-Boss,tumse kuchh nhi hoga.(said disappointedly) chlo tumhari packing krwa deta hun.(while standing up)

ABHI:-Ha ha chlo.

Abhi packed his bag with the help of of Daya.2 hours later ,it was time to leave.

Daya got emotional and ,

DAYA:-Boss tum apna dhyan rakhna . jaldi aana .Kuchhh hi mahino baad tumhe koi bade papa kahne wala aane wala hai .Mai chahta hun jab wo aankhe khole to tumhe apne samne paye.

ABHIJIT:-(he too got emotional)mai jaldi hi wapas aa jayunga. apna shreya,aur puri team ka khayal rakhna .ab mai chalta hun ,tum ghar me lock lagakr chale jana.

DAYA:-Hmm, and he left for airport.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**ABHI:-Aur is tarah mai Bengaluru pahucha .Airport se bahar nikalte hi maine pritam ko call ki ,lekin bahut jyada barish ho hone ke karan network problem ho rhi thi aur meri usse baat nhi ho payi .Wo mujhe lene aane wala tha us din .Phir socha koi nhi koi taxi krke khud hi chala jata hun lekin waha pr kharab mausam ke chalte koi taxi bhi nhi thi. us din buri tarah fas gya .Phir koi shelter dhundhne ke liye aaspass dekhne laga aur isi bich mai ek colony me gya.**

**(A smile crept on his face.)Aur usi raat maine pahli baar tarika se Mila .Sach kahun daya use pahli nazar me dekhte hi n jane kya ho gya tha, alag hi ehsaas hua us pal, laga jaise usme kuchh jadu hai jo mujhe apni taraf khinch rha ho...(said dreamily)**

**DAYA:-Aur usi pal tumhe usse pyaar ho gya...?(said in a more matter of fact tone than questioning)**

**ABHIJIT:-SHAYAD.(Said in a lost tone)Wo mulakat bahut hasin thi. .and again **

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

**Abhijit reached Airport . he moved outside and dialed number of pritam .It was out of the reach He tried many a time but all in vain .It made him quite irritated.**

**ABHI:-SHIT ,ye pritam ka phone kyu nhi lag rha. Raat ke 1 baje kaha jaoge abhijit babu. taxi bhi nhi hai yaha. yhi khada raha to bhigkr achhi tarah bimar pad jayunga.****Khair ab wo sb chhodo aur raat bitane ke liye koi thikana dhundho .**

**And he moved in search of the place where he could stay till morning. some time later He saw a colony gate and for his good luck It was open He entered there and knocked the door of one beautiful house.**

**A girl of mid 20s opened the door .She was in her night dress with simple black t-shirt and lower. Her curly hairs were casually tugged in a bun that was giving her a killing look..She was of fair height with a slim yet gorgeous figure .She had doe eyes which was quite megical ,anyone can lost himself in those .Her cheeks were rosy. her lips were quite delicate and sensous .She was the beauty in which anyone would love to endulge himself.**

**And our senoir inspector Abhijit was no different As soon as he saw the girl ,He completely lost in her .He was continously stairing towards her .It seemed as he never saw a beauty in front of him as before .He was just smiling stupidly .It seemed he wanted to remain in the same position for ages while appreciating her beauty. In the deep of his heart ,he wanted to embrace her in his arms, He wanted to hold her ,He wanted to feel the sensous experience of cherishing her lips . but It was not possible there at least at that moment.**

**Girl on the other side was also undergoing with same emotions As soon as she saw him,Her heart started to pound ,She thought she never show a man with this dynamic personality before .She searched him from head to toe ,He was looking deadly handsome in his black shirt that was folded upto his elbow and denim jeans. He was drenched completely .Water droplets were running down from his messy hair strands to his chiselled chest. His sensuous breathing made her to loose herself and she was shamelessly stairing towards his moist lips. she looked upon his eyes, she found ,that beady eyes were highly Inviting. He was clean shaved .When she looked down to his body ,she found that he would definitely be a good one at gym. She did not know ,but she got completely attracted to this stranger. she started to desire him .She wanted to feel him ,to get lost in him.**

_**A THUNDER MADE THEM TO COME BACK IN THE REAL WORLD.**_

**_ABHIJIT:-G wo mai .Mai wo .Ha wo mai is jagah pr nya hun mausam itna kharab hai ki koi taxi bhi nhi mil skti mujhe apne address tak jane ke liye, mera dost aane wala tha mujhe lene lekin wo bhi kisi wajah se nhi aa paya .To kya mai ..mera matlb hai ki kya barish rukne tak yha ruk skta hun If you don't mind.(He said while stuttering,He was thinking that this girl would Definitely going to scold on him as he was stairing her like that)_**

**_GIRL:- She felt that now she got her senses .She did not listened whatever he said._**

**_AAA Kya kaha aapne ?,I am sorry mera dhyan kahin aur tha.(then she covered )matlb mai soch rhi thi ki aap is waqt wo bhi is halat me .(giving a confused look )_**

**_Abhijit again told her about incident._**

**_ABHI:-TO kya mai yaha barish rukne tak stay kr skta hun Agr aapko koi dikkat n ho... Mausam theek hote hi mai chala jayunga.(assuring her)_**

**_GIRL:- G kyu nhi ?Aap aayiye .Waise bhi aap puri tarah bhig gye hai .kuchh aur der bahar rahenge to definitely bimar pad jayenge .(making situation comfortable)_**

**_ABHI:-Thank you so muchh .Aaj kal aise help krne wale log milte kaha hai.(smiling )_**

**_GIRL:- Are thank you ki isme kya baat hai? insaan hi to insaan ki help krta ,maine aapki ki,kal koi meri krega aur ye chain chalti jayegi.(giving a cute smile)Achha ab andar chaliye ,darwaja lock krna hai...(said casually)_**

**_"Kya,I mean kyu?Darwaja kyu band krengi aap?khula hi rakhiye n..."said Abhi.(nervously)_**

**_"Kyuki agr maine darwaja lock nhi kiya to mere pure ghar me pani bhar jayega"..she chuckled(while understanding his nervousness)_**

**_"Ohh ha ,ye to sahi kaha aapne" Said abhijit.(taking a sigh of relaxation)_**

**_"G Chaliye ab" she said._**

**_THEY went inside home and now were standing in hall._**

GIRL:-Ap rukiye mai abhi aati hun.

ABHIJIT:- G sure .

Then she went into her room and here abhijit has searched her house completely not intentionally but due to his habit .

HIS POV:-Abhijit sahab,aaj to tum pit hi jate .shukar manao ladki ne tumhare ghurne ko galat nhi smjha .Waise aaj tumhe hua kya tha haan,dekhe hi ja rhe the use Kahin tumhe kuchh...?

POV:-2-Are nhi yaar,aisa kuchh nhi hai, mai bs aise hi.

POV1:-Chalo theek hai. achha hi hai mAt bhulo yaha tum mission ke liye aaye ho.

POV2:-Ha sach kaha .Mujhe yaha bs apna mission pura krna .Kal hi pritam se milna hoga aur is area ke baare me puri details le lunga.

His chain of thoughts broke with a melodious voice. It was of that girl.

GIRL:- G ye lijiye towel and change kr lijiye Mai tb tak aapke liye coffee bnakar lati hun.(forwarding to him )

ABHIJIT:-Are nhi ms...

GIRL:-Tarika naam hai mera.(while giving a sweet smile)

ABHI:-Ha to tarika g G .itni taklef krne ki jarurat nhi hai , Pahle hi meri madad kr chuki hai mujhe yaha rukne ki permission dekar.(showing gratitude)

TARIKA:- Ye kaisi baat kr rhe hai Ap ,aap mere guest hai aur aapko aise hi ...nhi nhi ..ap jayiye aur change kr lijiye Aur coffee to aapko pini hi padegi.(said showing fake anger)

ABHIJIT:- Achha theek hai. he started to go...

TARIKA:-Ye to puchh lijiye washroom kaha hai...(giggling)mere hisab se aap pahli baar hi aaye hai is ghar me.?

Abhijit got really embarrassed .He did not know why this girl was making him so dumb that he started to forget basic things.

Here Tarika got mesmerized with his shy embarrassing smile . He was looking breath taking .

ABHIJIT:-I am sorry wo mai..Khair batayiye kaha hai washroom?(composing himself)

TARIKA:-Yaha se left and then straight.(said suppressing her giggle)

Abhijit only gave her a weaken smile and headed towards washroom.

HERE TARIKA POV:-

**Ye kitne sharmile hai But jo bhi ho cute bahut lagte hai jb nervous ho jate hain..Ek minute mai ye kya soch rhi hun mai to abhi inhe theek se janti bhi nhi aur ...no tarika tumhe inpr aise believe nhi krna chahiye .Mt bhulo tumhe C.I.D. join krni hai, shak karna tumhari adaton me shumar hona chahiye. ab tumhe inke baare me inse hi jankari nikalwani hogi. pta to chle ki ye hai kon Kahin koi criminal to nhi ?..Waise tarika ...criminal itne handsome hote hai kya?kuchh bhi kaho khubsurat bahut hai.(and she unknowingly started to smile and she does not know why she was blushing that moment when she thought about him.**

_**After sometime ,Abhijit returned .He was in his casuals with a simple white t -shirt and loose pant He was rubbing his hairs ,and tarika got busy in admiring his looks but she controlled herself and said:**_

_**TARIKA:- AA gye aap..aap yaha baithiye mai coffee lekar aati hun.(and she went to kitchen)**_

_**ABHIJIT Just nodded his head in agreement After sometime she returned to him with 2 mugs of coffee .One of them she forwarded to him and one she kept with herself .Abhijit started to sip his coffee .It was indeed tasty .**_

_**ABHI:- Good one.(appreciating her)**_

**_TARIKA:- Thanks mr..._**

**_ABHIJIT:-ARE mai aapko apna name to batana bhul hi gya.?mera naam Abhinav hai._**

**_TARIKA:-Hmm.(she thought :naam bhi inki tarah hi khubsurat hai,kya bat hai,chal tarika ab investigation shuru kr .Samjh le tera pahla case hai)_**

**_Ha to Abhinav g ,Aap apne baare me kuchh batayiye. aap kya krte hai ?kaha se aaye hai?aur yaha kyu rahne aaye ?I mean koi reason to hoga n ..aapne bataya n aap yaha nye hai...(saying calmly)_**

**_ABHINAV:-(HE thought ,ye itni investigation kyu kr rhi hai ,Abhijit be careful,)Aa g mera pura name . Dr .Abhinav hai .Mai Delhi ka rahne wala hun .Yaha ek medical college me as a professor posting huyi hai.(taking a sigh) khair maine apne bare me to bta diya ab aap apne baare me batayen .Ghr me kon kon hai?Aur ghar me koi nazar nhi aa rha ,sab kahin gye hai kya.?ya phir aap akeli hi rahti hai?(looking into her eyes)_**

**_ Listening About Family she got emotional.(Then she forgot about her so called investigation)_**

**_TARIKA:-Nahi koi bahar nhi gya .Mamma papa bachpan me hi chale gye mujhe chhodkar tab kaka ne hi mujhe pala, Aap ki tarah mai bhi delhi se hun. MBBS ki padhayi krne aayi hun yaha pr .Kaka Delhi me rahte hai .kbhi kbhi a jate hai but most of the time mai akele hi rahti hun ,koi nhi hai meri family me siway kaka ke ..(and she bursted into tears as she was really sensitive about her family )_**

**_ABHIJIT got emotional seeing her in that state .reason was unknown to him,but he could not see her like .He he stood up from his place and sat besides her .Tarika neither protested his move nor she felt any kind of discomfort .He lifted her face and wiped her tears .he outstared her until she bowed her head down. She could not hold more and she buried her face into his chest .She felt like His embrace was soothing. She got comfort in his arms. abhijit also lost his composure .He was patting her back slowly. They were in the same positiion for some time but suddenly abhijit returned into his senses .He immediately parted .He stood up from his place. Tarika also came into the world . they both were feeling really embarrassed on their Action .Tarika was first to ask apology:_**

**_TARIKA:-I am sorry .mera aisa koi irada nhi tha. Aap mujhe galat mt samjhiye.(said while not meeting her eyes with him,though in the deep down of her heart ,she was not feeling guilty but she was afraid that Abhinav would make a wrong concept about her)_**

**_ABHINAV:-Aap mafi mt mangiye ,mai pahle hi bahut sharminda hun. mujhe maaf kr dijiye ,aur yakin maniye mai aisa insaan nhi hun.I do not know how Did I lost my compoure.(He was also scared that tarika would take his intentions wrong .And He did not want it to happen)_**

**_TARIKA:-(trying to divert the topic.) ,mujhe lagta hai ye mausam subah se pahle theek nhi hone wala .Mere khayal se aapko thoda rest kr lena chahiye. mai aapko guest room dikha deti hun._**

**_ABHINAV:-Hmm ,aap theek kahti .(He did not protest as he wanted to run away from there for sometime)._**

**_Tarika showed him his room and She went her she was in bed thinking:_**

HER POV:-Ye kya ho gya tha mujhe?mai kaise khud ko sambhal nhi payi? Abhinav Pta nhi mere baare me kya soch rhe honge?kahin wo mujhe asi waisi ladki n samjh len. kahin wo mere baare me kuchh bhi galat thinking n bna le .Lekin tarika aisa hua kyu mujhe samjh nhi aa rha ?Tune unhe apne itne pass aane kaise diya ?Kahin tu unki taraf...?Nahi aisa kaisa ho skta hai?Mai to unse kuchh hi der pahle mili hun...Lekin jaisa unhe dekhkr ehsaas hua wo to kbhi kisi ke liye nhi hua aaj tak.

Aah mera dimag hi fat jayega .Tarika abhi kuchh mt soch .Aur rest kr .With this she slept .

HERE ABHIJIT'S ROOM:

He was tossing and turning in his bed .sleep was far away from him.

HIS POV:-Ye mujhe kya ho gya tha? mai kisi anjaan ladki ke itna karib chala gya? pta nhi kyu ,wo anjaan nhi lagti ,alg sa judav mehsus ho rha hai jb se dekha hai use .Uske nazdik jane ka dil krta hai Abhijit kahin tum uski taraf...?Nahi aisa kaisa ho skta hai?Kyu nhi ho skta .kya tum insaan nhi ho?.tumhare andr bhi to feelings hain. Ha abhijit tum uski taraf attracted ho gye ho aur ye sach hai .Pahli nazar me hi tumhe usse pyaar ho gya hai...(a smile crept on his face but soon it disappreared)

Then suddenly a thought stirred in his mind.

Nahi mujhe usse dur rahna hoga. mai usse rishta nhi jod skta .mai yaha mission pr aaya hun .usi pr focus krna hoga aur sabse badi baat to ye hai ye mission bahut dengerous hai .usse judkar mai uski jaan ko khatre me nhi daal skta .wo abhi student hai .uska future bright hai .mujhe usse dur rahna hoga . aaj ke baad usse kbhi nhi milunga. Isse pahle ki wo bhi mere liye kuchh mehsus krne lage mai usse alag ho jayunga. Ha yhi theek hai . mai ab yha nhi ruk skta .mujhe nikalna hoga yha se. aur wo bhi isi waqt.

**Then he stood up and took his bag and left the house. It was 3 AM .He took shelter near a tea stall .When It Was 5 AM ,He found that weather became quite good .he called pritam .Pritam came there and he went with him to his original place where he would live throughout the mission.**

**_AT 6 AM TARIKA'S HOUSE:_**

**_She woke up and got fresh. she remembered about Abhinav and she went to guest room. He was not there she thought that he might had gone to washroom. After waiting for some time ,she called him but got no response. she searched him everywhere but all vain .she was hurt and restless .she said :_**

**_YE kaha chle gye ?kahin wo chale to nhi gye? Nahi aisa kaisa ho skta hai ?wo aisa kaise kr skte hai?Kya itni badi galti ho gyi mujhse aisa kyu kiya Apne Abhinav?. aisi ladki nhi hun mai. pta nhi kaise maine wo sb hone diya . mai nhi samjh pa rhi ki aapko dekhkr mujhe kya ho gya tha._**

**_THEN SHE AGAIN BURSTED INTO TEARS._**

**_Kal pahli baar maine apni takleef kisi gair se share ki. aap to pahli nazar me hi mujhe gair nhi lage .Mere aur aapke bich kuchh to hai jo mujhe aapki taraf khinch rha hai._**

**_Lekin mujhe itni takleef kyu ho rhi hai unke jane se?Mai kyu itni preshan hun is baat se?akhir kal hi to hum mile .kahin ,kahin mujhe unse ..?_**

**_Ha shayd mai unke liye kuchh mehsus krti hun. .bhagwaan ,bs ek baar mujhe unse milwa do. unhe apne dil ki sari baat bta dungi aur jo wo mujhse naraz ho gye hain ,us baat ke liye maafi maang lungi Bs ek baar milwa dijiye mujhe unse.(she cried for sometime)_**

**_Later she got ready and left for college. she her got busy in her schedule .unaware to the fact ,that she was going to get a big change in her life._**

**_HERE ABHI'S HOME:_**

**_PRITAM WAS PRESENT THERE:_**

**_PRITAM:-I am sorry abhijit sir,meri wajah se kal raat aapko sadak pr gujarni padi. bahut hi urgent kaam me fas gya tha mai . network problem ki wajah se aapse theek se baat nhi ho payi._**

**_ABHIJIT:- koi baat nhi .Mai samjh skta hun. Ab batao aaj kya krna hai.?(said in a professional tone)_**

**_PRITAM:-SIR ,Ap aaj hi to aaye hai, rest nhi krenge.?_**

**_ABHI- Pritam,mai yaha rest kne nhi aya . desh ka sawal hai. mai ek second bhi waste nhi krna chahta._**

**_PRITAM:-Yes sir,Aaj phir mai aapko ye pura area dikhakr le aata .medical college ke head HARI SINGH PRASAD se bhi mil lenge._**

**_ABHI:- Give me 10 minutes.I will back nikalte hain._**

**_PRITAM:-sure sir._**

**_After 10 minutes ,Abhijit came back and moved out of the house .They wandered entire area and at last in evening They met with HARI SINGH PRASAD._**

HARI :-Aayiye MR .Abhijit. . aapke baare me bahut suna hai .aapse apse milkar kafi khushi huyi.(forwarding his hand to him)

ABHI:-Hello Dr.,I am really glad to meet you.(Shaking hand with him)

HARI :-Acp pradyuman ne aapko sb bta hi diya hoga .aapko yaha as a professor work karna hoga .Aap kal hi se join kr lijiye college me .maine ye announce krwa diya hai ki kal se aap hame join krenge.

ABHI:-Thanks a a lot. mai kal hi se apna mission start krna chahunga.I will meet you tomorrow at medical college. ab mujhe nikalna hoga .Again thank you so much.

HARI:- Best of luck inspector.

With this they left the place .Pritam headed to his bureau ..On the other hand ,abhijit went to his house in order to prepare himself to get adjusted in this new profession.

**Here tarika got to know that there will be a new Professor to teach them. she did not take much interest as she was literally upset with past night incident .she was thinking about Abhinav (Abhijit).But she then kept these thoughts away and went to sleep .**

**HERE Abhi's house**

_Abhijit had made all preparation to make himself adjust in a teacher like personality. he also read books on human anotomy Which he was going to teach next day .It was quite complicated but For abhi ,it is a part of his mission .He had to learn about .He also had thoughts about tarika but he diverted his mind .He remembered Acp's words"CHAHE KUCHH BHI HO JAYE ABHIJIT ,APNE DESH KO SABSE AAGE RAKHNA"_

_HIS POV:-Aisa hi hoga Acp sir .mai apne desh ko sabse aage rakhunga chahe kuchh bhi ho jaye mai bhavnao me nhi bahne wala .mere liye mera desh sabse upr hai._

_With this he also slept._

**AT UNKNOWN PLACE**

**A man dialled a number and person on the other hand received call**

**P1:HELLO ,boss ,wo yaha aa chuka hai .pahli raat kisi Ladki ke ghar bitayai hai .**

**P2:-Tum uspr nazar rkho hr waqt aur pal pal ki khabar dete rho .wo aa to gya hai pr jinda jayega nhi .Aaj tak yaha se koi wapwas nhi gya jitne aaye unka naamo nishan tak nhi mila kisi ko.(And he started to laugh evily)**

**P1:-yes boss ,aisa hi hoga.**

**End of the chapter.**

**Hope you liked their first encounter.**

**Thanks for your support.**

**Keep loving and encouraging.**

**Till then,a sweet bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

NEXT MORNING

Tarika entered into the college. Abhijit also left for the college to join as a professor. tarika reached college ,she met with her friend kritika . she was like her sister. Tarika trusted on her blindly .They were together since childhood .They shared same school,same passion and same interest .Kritika noticed that tarika was a bit upset .She tried to know the reason but Tarika pretended as like there is nothing .Kritika also did not force her .After that they headed towards their class.

Here Abhijit was trepidatious about his lecture .He was nervous a bit as he was going to teach for the first time in his life, Earlier he met with all the staff professors But he found no one there that can be suspected.

HIS POV:**(abhijit ,tumhara most difficult task to ab shuru hone wala hai. sambhal ke rahna .Kahin aisa n ho tum bachho ke samne gadbad kr do .Then he thought,Are nhi nhi ,aisa kuchh nhi hoga.I am confident .meri itni practice aise bekar to nhi jayegi.I will manage. waise bhi mera main focus to yaha CHINKARA ka link aur uske mission ka pta lagana hai.)**

With this he left for class.

IN THE CLASS

Abhijit entered into the class and whole class greeted him. He also greeted them back.

ABHI:-Good Morning bachho!jaisa jaisa ki aap sb jante hain ki ab se mai aapko human anotomy subject padhayunga. Mai chahta hun ki aap sb attentive and disciplined rhe .Aur agr aap logon ko Subject regarding koi bhi problem ho to anyone can ask me personally.I will help him/her.(said in a professional tone)

**as soon as tarika heard his voice ,she got alert and immediately lifted her head. He was there infront of her and now he was going teach her. she was surprised first ,then she was in transport of was thanking God to give her a chance to meet him pov:-(**Abhinav yaha .ohh my GOD!Thank you so much bhagwaan g inse dubara milwane ke liye .Ab mai inhe sb explain kr dungi aur kal raat ke liye inse maafi bhi maang lungi .phir sb theek hojayega)

her thoughts got disturbed by a question that was asked by NiDhi her classmate.

NIDHI:- Kya sir,aap to aate hi padhne padhane ki baat krne lage .Pahle hame apne baare me to bata dijiye.(said in a fliteous tone)

ABHI:-Yes sure,My name is Dr Abhinav.I am from delhi .I had keen interest in Human anotomy that is why I chose it as my subject .I think It's all you people need to know about me.(said cunningly as he understood Nidhi's intensions)

TARIKA was listening him quite Her pov:**(Impressive!hum dono ka same interest. Kash kash!hum future me aur bhi kuchh share .She said unknowingly)**

Here nidhi again asked him a question.

NIDHI:- Sir ,waise aapko dekhkr to lagta hai ki aap koi cop honge.I mean aapki fitness kafi achhi hai.(said in a complementary tone)

ABHIJIT:- (He became a bit nervous after listening cop word .but he managed to answer.) Actually ,mai bahut health conscious hun. That is why I pay much attention to my fitness. according to me aap sbko bhi hona chahiye,you all are would be doctors you can set fitness goals for patients.(answer smartly)

NIDHI:-Wow sir,you think amazingly .To kya aap mujhe fitness tips denge in future. . You know I am a bit chubby.(drooling over him)

Tarika was not liking their pov:

(Ye nidhi se itna flirt kyu kr rhi hai?.Bs isko ek yhi kam aata hai.)

ABHI:-( his pov: abhijit ,ye ladki to pura flirt hi krne ki koshish kr rhi hai .jaldi se kuchh kro iska) Bs kijiye aaj hi puchh lengi kya sb aap...(giving a sarcastic smile).Aur remember this ,I am here to teach you .,I am not your fitness trainer. better if you concentrate on your studies.(a bit serously)

Nidhi got surprised with his sudden change of tone. she kept mum then. tarika was really impressed with his wittiness .

HER POV:(Hay!Inhe gussa bhi aata hai mujhe to laga tha ye sirf sharmana hi jante hai. jo bhi ho gusse me bhi bahut achhe lagte hai kya baat hai tarika ?tujhe to inka gussa bhi pasand hai and she blushed)

Here abhijit thought to take a introductory session mainly to get to know if there is anyone who can be suspected in the class .He asked students to introduced .They one by one introduced themselves in a very professional manner .Now it was turn of tarika. She was bit nervous but she controlled herself and started to introduce herself.

TARIKA:-GOOD MORNING SIR !I am tarika ...(and she introduced herself,she said many things )

As soon as Tarika's voice poured into his ears ,He got a mini shock .His heart missed a beat .He immediately looked towards tarika and he did not know for how much duration he kept on stairing her .He did not listen what did tarika say in her introduction. At some place in his heart ,he was happy to see her but at the next moment he again became serious and cursed his fate.

HIS POV:-(**Tarika yaha kaise?Are haa ,usne bataya tha ki wo MBBS ki student hai. .Ye ho kya raha hai mere sath .Jo nhi krna chahta wahi ho rha hai. Kitni mushqil se khud ko isse dur rakhne ka faisla kiya tha lekin ab ye roj mere samne hi rahegi .Ye kaisi situation hai?Pyaar krta bhi hun to bta nhi skta .Dur jane ki koshish ki to kismat ise mere samne le ayi .Nahi Nahi ye mere samne hai to kya hua?mujhe khud ko strong banana hoga .Ise as a student hi treat krna hoga .Abhijit tum apne liye isko khatre me nhin daal skte .khud ki feelings ko control me rakho aur mission pr dhyan do .Aur waise bhi ye sb ektarafa hai .wo aisa kuchh mehsus nhi krti tumhare liye. usne jo kiya wo bs emotional hokar kiya .Agr aisi koi feelings hoti to tumse maafi nhi maangti wo. Guilty nhi feel krti .kya pta uski life me koi aur ho?(his heart sank on this mere thought).Tum bs apna mission pura kro yaha pr,yhi sbke liye achha hai.)**

with these thoughts ,he took his first lecture .Students were quite impressed with his teaching .on the other hand tarika was really amazed with his humble behaviour towards all and ofcourse with his way of teaching.

AFTER THE CLASS

Tarika and kritika were passing through corridor ,when they noticed that girls were drolling over abhijit .They stopped as they heard the convo between Nidhi and her friends

**TANYA:-wow !Rahul abhinav sir ne kitna achha padhaya n..(said in a jolly tone)**

**RAHUL:-Ha ,I totally agree with you .wo bahut hi professional hai .Mai bhi unki tarah hi humble and intellect banna chahta hun.(said as supporting to tanya)**

**NIDHI:-Yar tum logon ko to sirf unka professional front hi pasand hai. sach kahun mujhe to wo pure hi pasand hai.(said dreamingly)I want to ask him out.**

_**(Tarika felt some kind of unrest in her heart. kritika noticed it ,but she thought it better to not ask her at that moment.)**_

**TANYA:-kya yaar nidhi,wo hamare sir hai. Unke baare me aisa sochna galat hai. You should respect him.(said a bit angrily)**

**NIDHI:- ohh plz!lecture mt de .sb chalta hai aaj ke time me aur waise bhi tere pass to rahul hai ,single to mai hun n, to try kr hi skti hun.(said in a straight tone)**

**TANYA:-Achha ,aur agr unki life me koi aur hua to?(raising her eyebrows)**

**NIDHI:-To mai unke sath ek extra affair kr lungi.(she cackled with laughter)**

**TANYA:-Iska kuchh nhi ho skta.(Nodding her head in disappointment)chalo yaar ab.**

**And they left out of there.**

**Here In tarika's mind Tanya's words were echoing .Half -heartedly she went Canteen with kritika.**

_**AT THE CANTEEN**_

_**Kritika noticed that tarika was silent for a long while. she could not hold more and asked the reason.**_

**_KRITIKA:-Kya bat hai taru ?Subah se dekh rhi hun ,bahut preshan hai. kuchh hua hai kya?(said in a concerned tone)_**

**_TARIKA:-Nahi kritika,aisi to koi bat nhi .Mai wo .Bs aise hi.(she averted her eyes)_**

**_KRITIKA:-Jab jhut nhi bolna aata to kyu koshish kr rhi ho?Aur mai kya tumhe pagal nazar aati hun. Stop lying and tell me the matter(said stubbornly)_**

**_TARIKA:-Yaar mai khud hi janti ki kya hua hai?mujhe khud hi nhi pta akhir mai kya chahti hun?(said in a confused tone)_**

**_KRITIKA:-Tu mujhe shuru se bta kya hua?phir batati hun tujhe solution.(said curiously)_**

**_TARIKA:- Wo kal...(and she told her whole matter)phir jb mai subah unhe dekhne ke liye gyi to wo waha nhi the me bhi unhone mujhe dekhkr koi reaction nhi diya .Shayad shayd mujhse bahut naaraj hai aur n jane kyu mujhe is bat se bahut takleef aur bechaini ho rhi hai.._**

**_Unhone us flirteous jerk nidhi tak se baat ki but mujhse..(and she took a deep sigh)_**

**_KRITIKA:-Aur phir jab nidhi ki baaten tumne corridor me suni to tumhe jealousy huyi n ?(smiling)_**

**_TARIKA:-Nahi mai kyu jealous hone lagi ,mujhe kya..(trying to not accept )_**

**_KRITIKA:-Achha ,to phir madad kre uski sir ko propose krne me?(said with a snigger)_**

**_TARIKA:-Kyaa ..ye kya kah rhi hai .us Nidhi ka to mai muh tod dungi agr usne aisa kuchh bhi kiya to..(said angrily and then bit her tongue as she revealed her jealousy)_**

**_KRITIKA:-(continously smiling)Isi ka naam jealousy hai my dear taru..Mujhe lagta hai tumhe unse pyaar ho gya hai._**

**_(Tarika blushed at her statement)_**

**_KRITIKA:-Hay!pyaar ke sirf naam se hi itna blush blush. Ye sb Apne .Abhinav ke liye bacha kr rkho.(teasing her)_**

**_TARIKA:-Yaar,I want to clear things .But agr tanya ki baat sach huyi to?unki life me koi aur hua to?..(her face fell with sadness)_**

**_KRITIKA:-(she placed hands on her hands)Aisa kuchh nhi hoga. Wo pyaar bhi sirf tujhse hi krenge aur Unki biwi bhi tu hi banegi.(assuring her)waise taru ,mere pass ek idea hai teri sari confusions clear krne ka.._**

**_TARIKA:-kaisa idea?_**

**_KRITIKA:- wo ye ki...and she told her about the .Iske do fayde honge .tujhe unke baare me bhi pta chal jayega aur apne emotions ke baare me bhi..._**

**_TARIKA:-plan to tera achha hai but agr unhe pta chal gya to?Kahin wo mujhse dur n ho jayen(she got scared with this mere thought)_**

**_KRITIKA:-Aisa kuchh nhi hoga. Do not worry. Ab chal lecture bhi attend krna hai next._**

**_they left but someone listened their plan._**

_Here Abhijit searched whole college but he failed to find anything._

_He murmered:-(yaha abhi tak to koi bhi aisi cheez nhi mili jisper shak kiya ja ske .kya karun ?koi aisa surakh nahi mil rha jisse investigation aage badh ske .Abhijit ,kuchh to krna hi hoga . koi n koi aisa to jarur hoga yaha jiska chinkara se link hoga. mujhe aur achhe se chhanbeen krni hogi.)with this he left left for his home._

_As soon as he reached his home,he found two people were standing out there ._

_ABHI:-JI Ap log yaha ,aise mere ghar ke samne?kya baat hai?_

_MAN was first to answer.:-Ji mera naam Ranveer singh hai .Ye meri wife kavita .Hum dono yaha pass me hi rahte hai. pahle is ghar me koi nhi rahta tha but jb kal aapko dekha to socha mil le aapse.(smiled)_

_ABHI:- Ha ji ,wo mai kal hi shift hua hun yaha.I am Abhinav .Yaha pass hi ke Medical college me as a professor join kiya hai._

_RANVEER:- Achha ,to aap doctor hai. Nice to meet you._

_ABHI:- I am also glad to meet you.(they shook hand)_

_KAVITA:- Lagta hai aap akele hi aaye hai...aapki wife aur bachhe nhi aaye aapke sath.?_

_ABHI:- Ji abhi shadi nhi huyi hai.(unknowingly he remembered tarika and chuckled)_

_KAVITA:-Ooji koi nhi .Nahi huyi shadi to ho jayegi .aap jaise handsome log jyada dino tak bachelor nhi rahte .Kyu g?(while nudging her husband)_

_RANVEER:-Aap iski baaton ka bura mt maniyega. Thoda jyada bolti hai..(gritting his teeth )_

_ABHI;:- It is okk. Bhabhi g ,kafi achhi hai .Are mai to bhul hi gya...aayiye n andar aayiye._

_RANVEER:- Are nhi ,nhi .Hum dono to bs aise hi chale aaye the haal chaal puchhne .Aapko koi bhi problem ho hamse kah dena.(said smilingly)_

_ABHI:- G jarur .Thank you so much._

_And the couple left._

**AT NIGHT**

**Here tarika was tossing and turning in bed.**

**HER POV:-(Kya mai sahi krne ja rhi hun hun?unhe pta chal gya to?agr mujhse wo nafrat krne lage to?Are tarika ,tu itna negative mt soch .kritika ne plan banaya hai to fail to nhi hoga.)**

**With these thoughts,she got asleep.**

**NEXT MORNING**

**As usual abhi took his lecture .He was coming out of the class and it was time for kritika and tarika to execute their plan .They started their acting and saying things loud enough to get heard by abhi. first he wanted to ignore tatika but helpless to the heart ,he stopped there.**

**Here tarika started to sob and kritika was patting her back .He got worried after seeing tarika sobbing .he thought(Ye tarika ro kyu rhi hai ?kya hua? ise koi preshani to nhi)**

**TARIKA:-Kritika ,mai kuchh nhi kr payungi .mujhe human anotomy bilkul bhi samjh nhi aati mera base hi bahut week hai isme .sirf 2 months bache hain final exams me .koi end time pr coaching bhi nhi dega. mai pakka is subject ki wahaj se fail ho jayungi. sach kahun to mamma papa ka sapna tha ki mai doctor banu ,but mai shayd unka ye sapna pura n kr payun.(she hugged kritika tightly)**

**KRITIKA:- (said in her ears)By god taru kya acting krti hai... kaha tha n wo tujhe dekhkr jarur rukenge .Ab dekhna taru .Abhinav sir khud tujhse kahenge ki mai tumhe padhayunga .Then she she said in a loud tone.**

**Nahi tarika ,Aisa mt soch soch. uncle aunty ka sapna jarur pura hoga .kuchh to solution hum jarur nikal lenge .mai kya kahti hun tu Abhinav sir se baat kyu nhi krti .wo to expert hain is subject ke .kam hi time me tujhe sb padha denge. mai baat krun unse?**

**TARIKA:-nahi nahi kritika ,tu ye kya kah rhi hai.?wo, wo kyu padhayenge extra mujhe?aur waise bhi mai unhe preshan nhi krna chahti .unka bhi to kitna busy schedule hota hai..**

**KRITIKA:-TU ek baar baat to kr unse..kya pta wo man jayen?**

**TARIKA:-Nahi yaar,mai aise unhe preshan nhi n krungi. padhna meri problem hai. mujhse jitna hoga mai krungi aur agr phir bhi fail ho gyi n to mai samajh lungi ki mai doctor bnne ke kabil hi nhi hun.(again she sob )**

**KRITIKA:- Dekh tarika ,tu ro mai tujhse b****ahut pyaar krti hu. Tujhe aise nhi dekh skti.(then she took a glance of abhi and said)aur jo kisi se pyaar krte hai n ,wo kabhi use takleef me nhi dekh sakte. she hugged tarika again and patted her back.**

**HERE ABHIJIT'S POV1:(Nahi mai tarika ka doctor banne ka sapna aise nhi tutne dunga. khud baat krunga usse aur use padhayunga .chahe kuchh ho jaye.(said in a determined tone)**

**After a moment:-POV2 Ek minute abhijit sahab ,kahin aap sach me to khud ko professor nhi samjhne lage .Ek lecture ke liye to tum 4 hours padhte ho ,Ise kaise padhaoge?**

**PoV1:- To kya ,Hari singh to human anotomy ke super especialist hai .To pahle unse padhunga and then tarika ko padhayunga .usse pyaar pyasr ka izhaar to nhi skta ,but uske liye itni mehnat to kr hi skta hun.**

**POV2:-Mat bhulo ,tum mission pr ho. tarika ko tumahari wajah se koi khatra no ho jaye?**

**Pov1:- Are yaar mai sirf use padhane ki baat kr rha hun aur professors to waise bhi bachho ko padhate hai .Aur phir to kisi ko mujhpr shaq bhi nhi hoga .Aur haa mai tarika ko kisi bhi khatre me nhi padne dunga .)**

**With this he left from there.**

**HERE KRITIKA:- Ab dekhna taru,kaise abhinav sir ,tumhare pass khud aayenge .**

**TARIKA: ha yaar,lagta hai tera plan kaam kr gya.I am so happy happy .thamk thank you so much.**

**KRITIKA:- I want thank you with treat.**

**TARIKA:- Why not ,chal.**

**And they left.**

_Next two days tarika completely ignored abhi. she acted like she is very upset. it was third day ,on which abhijit succeeded to get a chance to talk .Tarika and kritika was going out of the college ,abhi stopped them .Tarika's heart beat increased in anticipation ._

_KRITIKA:-kya baat hai sir?Apne hame is tarah kyu roka?kuchh kaam tha kya?(pretending to be really innocent)_

_ABHI:-If you don't mind to kya mai aapki dost se do minute baat kr skta hun akele me?(said while being a bit embarrassed)_

_KRITIKA:-Sure sir.( She winked towards tarika)kar lijiye akele me bat.( Tarika blushed)_

_ABHI broke the ice between them._

_ABHI:-Aaa ,wo mai ,wo mai ,ha mai ye kahna chahta tha ,matlb puchhna chahta tha ki tumhe kisi baat ki koi preshani hai kya?(while stammering)_

_TARIKA:-NO problem sir .mai theek hu .(said facing down)_

_ABHI:- Actually,mai janta hun ki tumhari problem kya hai?(she pretended to get surprised).wo maine kal tum dono ki baaten sun li thi._

_TARIKA:- Wo sir...she was stuttering _

_ABHI:- Mai tumhari help krna chahta hun .Tum se sham ke waqt mere ghar aa skti ho apne doubts clear krne .(said in a calm tone)_

_TARIKA:-(she got overjoyed listening his offer,but she controlled herself).Nahi sir ,I will manage._

_ABHI:-(he was somewhere hurt as she was denying his proposal .He wanted her to trust on him)Kya tumhe mujhpr bharosa nhi hai?kal ke liye ab tak maaf nhi kiya tumne?_

_TARIKA:- Nahi sir,aap pr to pura yakin hai but mai aapka ehsaan nhi le skti._

_ABHI:- Isme ehsaan ki kya baat hai .kal tumne meri help ki thi aaj mujhe mauka mila hai. .He handed over her a chit and said ,isme mera address hai._

_With this ,he left with his car . tarika was super excited .she went to kritika and told her whole convo._

_KRITIKA:- Yippe plan successful._

_TARIKA:- thank you thank you so much._

_KRITIKA:- Ha ha theek hai to kr hi skti hun tere liye ,jo bhi ho n padhte padhate ,ek ek moment ki details chahiye mujhe.(winking towards her)_

_TARIKA :-Okk ,sb bataungi .chal ab .and they went from there for their respective house._

_An unknown person's pov:-( Khush ho lo tarika abhi jitna hona hai. usi abhinav ki nazaron me tujhe nhi giraya to tu bhi kya yaad kregi just wait and watch,ye khushi bahut mahengi padne wali hai tujhe)_

_HERE A MAN ALSO MURMERED TO HIMSELF_

_(kya baat hai abhijit,ladki ko tution bhi dena shuru kr diya. achha hai tum ladki ke pichhe pade rahna ,hum apna kaam krte rahenge .bahut maja aane wala hai waise .socha tha is mission pr sirf tum hi maroge ,lekin tumhari harkate bta rhi hai ki ye ladki bhi tumhari wajah se nhi bachne wali .achha hai bahut achha hai.)and he left the place._

**_End of the chapter._**

**_Tell me ,how was the update._**

**_Thanks for supporting me._**

**_Have a great time ahead_**


	11. Chapter 11

Next day ,Tarika reached college and took her lectures .when she was attending abhi's class,there was a continuous blush on her cheeks .she was having butterflies in her stomach with the mere thought that she was going to have a great time with him on daily basis .she was wondering how would it feel to be with him completely alone in his house.

Here in the class ,Abhi found tarika lost .she did not even reply his questions properly .He thought might tarika would not come to study at his house. Might be his behaviour hurted her to that much extent that she don't want to trust him again .since yesterday ,he was feeling satisfaction on the fact that at least he would be able to help his love of life .He would be able to spend some time with her.

But today,tarika's silence was making his heart sank in restlessness.

After the class,when abhi was passing through the laboratory for STEM CELL AND RESTORACTIVE NEUROLOGY,he heard some convo.

MAN1:-Tumhe pta hai n kya krna hai?hamesh ki tarah is baar bhi hamara plan successful hi hona chahiye.

MAN2:- Haa boss,aisa hi hoga .lekin ek baat mujhe ab tak samjh nhi aayi?(giving a puzzled look)

MAN1:-Kya ?

MAN2:- hum yaha aaram se human organs ki supply krte the .to ab boss iss medical college ko bomb se udana kyu chahte hai?

MAN1:-Dekh agar hum jayada logon ko marte rahe to yaha kisi ko humper shak ho skta hai ki tour pr bachho ki maut ek hadsa nhi hoti balki planned murders hai .hamara plan kharab ho skta hai .isiliye boss ne is baar decide kiya hai ki is tour ke baad ,iss college ko udana hai .Waise bhi ye bahut renowned college hai. to kyu n medical college ko udane ki shuruat yhi se ki jaye .pure desh ki nind hi khul jayegi is ek blast se..(he laughed harshly)

MAN2:- Waah kya plan hai boss.(He too joined him)Hamare boss ko aise hi chinkara nhi kahte...

MAN1:- Ha ab chal yaha se ,isse pahle koi hame sath dekh le.

In the meanwhile of convo,abhi tried his best to see the faces of men,but before he could do anything ,they disappeared into thin air.

ABHI'S POV:- Ohh!to ye chal rha hai yaha .Ye plan hai chinkara ka .Lekin jab maine search kiya tha tb to mujhe aisi koi jagah nhi mili jaha aisa kuchh hota ho .Dr. singh se baat krne hogi .Mujhe is college ke sath sath ,sbhi colleges ko bachana hoga jo chinkara ne target kiye hain.

With this he left from there and directly moved towards Singh's cabin .He welcomed him but got worried to see his faded face.

DR.:- Kya hua ,aap itne preshan kyu hai?

ABHI:-(first he wanted to tell him everything but then he changed his mind) Wo mujhe aapse kuchh baat krni thi ,baat kya darasal mujhe aapki help chahiye thi.

Dr.:- Ha to baatayiye n ,mai kaise aapki help kr skta hun.

ABHI:- (A bit embarrassingly) Actually I want to learn human anotomy from you,as you are expert in this particular subject.

Dr.:- Hmm,mai aapki help to kr dunga but achanak se aapko kya jarurat pad gyi human anotomy padhne ki..aapka kaam to...

ABHI:- Apne students ko padhane ke liye, Wo kya hai ki mai unka apne reasons ke chalte future kharab nhi hone de skta.(he remembered tarika and chuckled )

Dr.:- wow,great spirit,Dekhiye jyada time to mai aapko nhi de payunga but jab bhi time milega ,I will help you ,waise mai aapko kuchh books bta deta hun. They are explained in a decent manner and easy to understand.

ABHI:-Thanks you sir .Ab mai chalta hun.

And he left the place.

Here Dr:- Interesting. C.I.D. cop ko human anotomy me itna **interest** .khair is duniya me sb possible hai.

And he again engrossed in his work.

**IN THE EVENING**

**Tarika and Kritika were returning to tarika's house. They were on rikshaw. kritika was going to stay at Her house.**

**KRITIKA:- To kaisa lag rha hai?(nudging her )**

**TARIKA:- Mai kuchh samjhi nhi ,kis baare me baat kr rhi hai?(said innocently)**

**KRITIKA:- Tu n mere samne kam hi ye sb drama kiya kr.(showing fake anger)Chal phir bhi bta hi deti hun,kaisa feel ho rha hai ye sochkr ki aaj tu pahli baar unke ghar ja rhi hai..?Kaisa lag rha hai ye sochkr ki us ghar me tum dono bilkul akele hua kroge kuchh ghanton ke liye.(winking towards her),soch yaar ,padhte padhate tum dono wahi krne lago jo pahli bar milne pr kiya tha ya phir usse bhi aage...(and she bursted into laughter)**

**TARIKA:-Kritika...(hitting her shoulder )Tu jyada mt bol .mai waha sirf padhne ja rhi hun.(hiding her blush)**

**KRITIKA:- Achha ...(acted as she was thinking),yaar mujhe to pta hi nhi tha. chal chal ,mujhe mt bna .sab pta hai mujhe .Aur ek baat sun le meri ,waha sach me padhne mt lag jana .Tujhe waha sirf unke baare me janna hai ,aur unme interest lena hai ,kahin teri padhne wali aatma jaag jaye unhe padhata dekh .**

**TARIKA:-Achha baaba theek hai .**

**KRITIKA:- Ek baat aur sun le,thoda n achhe se bankr jana .aise ki he would not be able to resist you.(said dreamingly)**

**TARIKA:- No kritika,I do not want him to flatter on my physical appearance.I want him to love my soul.**

**KRITIKA:- Waah wahh ,kya vichar hai... Bhagwaan!iska kuchh to kr do .(said dramatically)**

**TARIKA:- Chal ab drama band kr aur rikshaw se utar kr main door open kr. ye le keys ghar ki.(forwarding her)**

**As soon as kritika reached to door ,she found it open. She shouted from there :**

**KRITIKA:- Tarika ,jaldi aa ,dekh yara ye main door to open hai.**

**Tarika rushed to the source of voice after paying fair hurriedly to rikshaw man.**

**KRITIKA:-Dekh n yaar.(she pointed towards open door)**

**TARIKA:- Kahin koi chor ya phir koi khatra to nhi. Be careful ,chal dekhte hai.(Said in determined cum scary tone)**

**As soon as she entered into the house,she jumped in happiness to see the person.**

**TARIKA:-Aap yaha?kab aaye aap?At least inform to krna chahiye tha n mujhe...(controlling her breath and she hugged the person)**

**PERSON:-Inform kr deta to meri gudiya ke chehre pr itni khushi kaise aati(while cupping her face)**

**TARIKA:- Ohh kaka ,I love you so much ,It is Happiest day today .Aaj bahut maje karenge .aap rukiye phir n hum ghumne chalte hain...**

**Kritika also hugged kaka and took his blessings.**

**KRITIKA:- Hold on tarika,agr tujhe yaad n ho to mai bta dun ki tumhe Abhinav sir ke pass study ke liye jana hai aaj.4:30 already ho gya hai.5 baje tak pahuchna hai .**

**TARIKA:- Ohh ha yaar,mai kaise bhul gyi.( Then turned to kaka ) Kaka ,I am really sorry ,Abhi mujhe jana hoga .mai aapse dinner pr milti hun..love you so much.**

**she was about to go to her room to get changed but kaka stopped her.**

**KAKA:- Ek minute ,ek minute ,tum log kya kah rhe ho kuchh samjh nhi aaya .Tum kisi ke yaha kyu ja rhi ho study krne .?(he was perplexed)**

**KRITIKA:- Taru,tu ja ,mai samjha dungi kaka ko.(assuring her)**

**And tarika left from there .**

**KAKA:- Ab bata kritika ,Ye kya chakkar hai?**

**KRITIKA:- wo kya hai n kaka,aapki beti ko n hamare college ke newly joined professor se pyaar ho gya hai ,usne kaha ki use apni feelings ko confirm karna hai to maine use ye idea diya hai(said proudly)**

**KAKA :- Aur wo professor mana kaise?(suspecting her) sach bata kya kiya hai tum dono ne?**

**KRITIKA:-(not finding any way to escape) wo kaka...and she told about their plan .**

**KAKA :-(He became serious)Ye tum bachhe log bhi n jaldbazi me pta nhi kya kya krte ho...Tum logon ne theek nhi kiya .kisi bhi rishte ko jhut se nhi shuru krna chahiye Ek n ek din unhe pta chal hi jayega .Tb shayad tarika ke liye achha n ho..(he sighed disappointedly)**

**KRITIKA:- Mana kaka ki humne galat kiya but mujhe ykin hai Agr s****ir usse pyaar krne lage to wo use jarur maaf kr denge.**

**KAKA:- Ab to mai bhi yhi chahta hun .warna meri beti ka dil hi tut jayega. **

** and he left from there. On the other hand Tarika got fresh and left for Abhi's home.**

_AT ABHI'S HOME_

_Here Abhi was roaming here and there in his hall .He was thinking about convo ,he heard at college .He did not even changed as he had gone to meet pritam to discuss the matter._

_HIS POV:( Kya krun?kaise pta lagayun ki unka kya plan hai.?kaise pta chalega ki tour pr wo kin bachho ko target krne wale hain? Wo college me blast kb aur kaise krenge.?_

_HIS DOORBELL RANG._

_HIS POV( Is waqt kon hoga?kahin phir se wo padosi to nahi aa gye .{as there are many people who came to meet him earlier ,they were his so called neighbours} .Aik to waise hi dimag kharab hai mera ,upar se ye ,chalo dekh hi leta hun._

_And he went to open the door . he saw tarika standing out there and Ohh !he forgot about tarika's arrival due to the case .he staired her blankly for some moments and then_

_ABHI:- Tarika ,tum yaha ,kuchh kaam tha kya?aur tumhe mere ghar ka address kaise mila?(confusingly)_

_TARIKA:( she got confused at his behaviour).Wo abhinav sir,aapne hi to bulaya tha mujhe study krne ke liye aur kal aapne hi to address diya tha mujhe(showing him chit)_

_ABHI:-( then he realised his mistake),Ohh !I am really sorry .I forgot .Aao Aao ,andar Aao n .mai bhi n ,kaam ki wajah se sb bhul hi gya tha.._

_TARIKA:- It is okk sir,If you are busy then mai chali jati hun. she turned to leave._

_Abhijit got panicked seeing her going ,so he immediately grabbed her hand and said:_

_ABHI:- Tarika kaha n maine,It just slipped out of my mind. ab mai free hun .Ab, Ab andar chlo.( And he then left her hand)_

_Here tarika was surprised with his sudden aggression towards her. For some moments,she looked into his deep brown eyes and then she silently enetered his house._

_This time Abhi also did not apologise her on his act as he was somewhere considering himself to be rightful to touch her ,to show her that he has some right on her and he can use it whenever it will be needed._

_Tarika was observing his house .Then Abhi said_

_ABHI:- Tarika ,tum yaha ruko mai bs 10 minutes me wapas aata hun.._

_TARIKA:- Sure sir,no problem(giving slight smile)_

_He went from there and she again got busy in observing the house._

_HER POV:( Kyaa bat hai ,itna organised ghar. waise aise kam hi bachelor hote hain jo itna well maintained rakhte hai sb .Wow ye quality bhi aapki mujhe pasand ayi._

_Lekin ,ye bhi to ho skta hai ki unki wife ne kiya ho ye sb?Nhi nhi aisa kaisa ho skta unhone bataya tha ki wo newly shift huye hai .aur o us din akele the.._

_Ha to unki wife baad me aa gyi ho kya pta?_

_No way ,aisa kuchh nhi hua hoga .yaar plz ,tu n itna negative sochna band kr de.)_

_Abhi came there after getting fresh .he settled himself on sofa nxt to hers._

_ABHI:- HAa to batao tarika kya logi?(generously)_

TARIKA:- No thank you sir,Aap padha rhe hai mujhe .It is more than enough for me.( Showing gratitude)

ABHI:- Are kuchh to lena hi padega .Tum hesitate mat ho .Ise Apna apna hi ghar samjho.(He was looking meaningfully to her but then he realised what he said)

TARIKA:- Nahi sir,I am not hesitating .(she was blushing as he caught his meaningful stair)Ab aap itna kah rhe hain to I would like to have coffee ,but After study session.

ABHI:- As you wish .Now tell me in which areas do you need help?

Tarika started to tell him about her so called weak areas .All the while ,Abhi was dedicatedly teaching her,but our tarika just indulged herself in stairing him. she loved the way he was teaching .she loved the way he was folding his sleeves unknowlingly during explanation. she loved his seriousness. For her stairing him was the best thing to do in the world.

It's been 2 hours .Abhi was teaching .She was occasionally nodding her head to show him that she was getting everything he was teaching. Abhi said:

ABHI:- to tumhe samajh aa gya n jitna bhi maine bataya .

TARIKA:- Yes sir,you are awesome !sab samajh me aa gya.

ABHI :-Good,I think It is enough for today .Ab ghar jana aur achhe se revise krna .Aur aur koi doubt ho ,kal clear kr lena.

TARIKA:-Okk sir,

HER POV:(Ye kya taru,ye to jane ko bol rhe hain. abhi to to 2 hou rs hi huye hai .aur coffee,meri coffee uska kya?Agr coffee piti to aur time spend ho jata . ab to jana hi padega !bada bol rhe the ,hesitate mat ho ,apna hi ghar samjho. pilani nhi thi to bola kyu?chal ab nikal yaha se ,coffee to milne se rhi.)

She disappointedly started to go out but

ABHI:-Tarika aa...coffee nhi pini?(like he understood her feelings)

Tarika smiled and got merry but turned to him while making a serious face.

TARIKA : Nahi sir ,phir kbhi.(Half -heartedly)

ABHI:- You promised,Pini to ab padegi..

TARIKA:- OK SIR,Tell me where is kitchen .mai banakar lati hun.

ABHI:- Hey don't forget,I have offered you. mai banakr pilayunga coffee tumhe.(smiled)

TARIKA:- Can I join you in the kitchen,as I will be bored here alone.

ABHI:- Okk!come this way.

They went to kitchen ,abhi started to make coffee .She was praising his culinary skills.

TARIKA:- Aapko sirf ,coffee hi banani aati hai ya aur kuchh bhi?

ABHI:- Kyu ,Khana khakr bhi jaogi?(he joked)

TARIKA:- (She got startled) Nahi ,aise hi puchha(said nervously)

ABHI:- Jitna bhi survival ke liye required hai ,wo bna leta hun.

TARIKA:- Kyu sir,aapke ghar me koi banane wala nhi hai?mtlb yahan nhi but delhi me...

ABHI:- Thi ,pr ab wo mujhse bahut dur hai ,mujhe bade pyaar se khana khilati thi .( He took a sigh and smiled to remember his mother)

{Tarika became serious at his statement .she thought abhi have a girl in his life who loves him to the core .she felt dejected .Tears were about to come out from her eyes but she did not let them.}

TARIKA:-Ab wo kaha hai?( She did not wanted to ask but curiosuty forced her to do so)

ABHI:- Mujhse bahut dur .Itni ki ab unse kbhi nhi mil skta.25 saal ka tha jab maa mujhe chhod kr chali gyi.10 saal bit gye hai akele hi sb krte huye. unki maut ke bad sab sikhna hi pada.

And he blankly started to stair towards boiling milk.

{Here tarika was happy that abhi was not talking about his lady but on the next moment ,became emotional listening about his mother.}

ABHI:- Kaha kho gyi.? coffee ready hai.(he forwarded mug to her)

TARIKA:- (She tasted it and it was amazing),wow sir ,aap to bahut achhi coffee banate hain..(in a complimentary tone)

ABHI:- Thanks for compliment, chalo hall me chalkar aaram se baithkar piyo .they went to hall and finished their coffee **.after** that she bid bye to him and reached at her house

_**AT TARIKA'S HOME**_

_**They all were having dinner.**_

_**KRITIKA:- To kaisi rahi tumhari first ever tuition class?(having** ** a grin on her face)**_

_**TARIKA:- Achhi .bahut achha padhaya unhone.(signalling her to mind kaka's presence)**_

**_KAKA :- Ab mujhse mt chhupao, kritika ne sb bta diya hai._**

**_At this tarika bowed her head down._**

**_KAKA:- Tarika beta,mai bs itna kahna chahunga ki jald se jald ye sb khatam kr unhe sach bta do. aisa n ho ki koi problem ho jaye.(said in a serious tone)_**

**_TARIKA:-g kaka ,,mai jaldi hi unhe sb bta dungi. _**

**_They had dinner and went to their respected room. tarika and kritika were in same room .They were lying on the bed and kritika asked:_**

**_KRITIKA:- To kya kya pta chala unke baare me?_**

**_TARIKA:- Yahi ki unki maa thi ,10 saal pahle unki maut ho gyi. wo bahut emotional ho gye the us waqt. mujhe bilkul bhi bhi achha nhi laga ._**

**_KRITIKA:- Hmm,Achha ye pta chla ki unki life me koi hai ya nhi?(curiously)_**

**_TARIKA:- Nahi ,abhi tak to nhi._**

**_KRITIKA:- To kb pta kregi?_**

**_TARIKA:- Jald hi .chal ab mujhe bahut nind aa rhi hai. gud night._**

**_KRITIKA:- Achha,badi jaldi hai unke sapne dekhne ki?(she teased)_**

**_TARIKA hit her with the pillow._**

**_TARIKA:- chup chap so ja .Ha spne dekhne ki bahut jaldi hai.(she smiled)_**

**_With this ,she turned to the left side of bed. Kritika hugged her from back and hold her tightly._**

**_TARIKA:- Kya kr rhi hai kritika?sone de n aaram se...(a bit irritatingly)_**

**_KRITIKA:- Achha ,hamare chhune se itni dikkat .ek baat bta ,Unko bhi aise hi bolegi kya jb wo..._**

**_She could not able complete her senetence as tarika started to hit her continously and their pillow fight started._**

**_TARIKA:- Ab agr ek shabd bola n ,to room se bahar kr dungi(showing fake anger but then both bursted into laughter)_**

**_And they hit the sack._**

**DAYS Passed and it's been 1 month since tarika had joined abhi for tuition classes .There developed a relation between them that was more than a teacher and student. tarika was falling for him As tarika spent time with him day after day. she was falling for his soul now .earlier it was a physical attraction and tarika too realised it .Now when they meet, they do not just study,but also talk about their interest, liking and dislikings .when it gets too late,abhi drops her at her home. She also invites him for dinner and many a time ,tarika had dinner at abhi's home .when kaka met abhi,He liked him very much. he apprecaited tarika's choice. Kritika used to tease tarika by abhi's name ,and she liked it .she sometimes also drops some hints for abhi that she likes him but he seemed to oblivious to catch them.**

**Here Abhi was busy in his investigation. During that he caught the two ,whom convo he heard at laboratary .They were the guards of college .they told him that they only know that there will be a blast in the college .they also told him that there will be other agents to execute their plan on the college tour .They did not see chinkara ever but only heard his name .Abhi decided to go to trip as well.**

**On the flip side ,It had become his routine to teach and investigate at college and in evening helping tarika .he used to wait for her if she gets late ,then it becomes unbearable for him .He got to know about his addiction towards her that day when she did not come to study without informing him. He directly went to her house to get to know about her well being as he feared about her safety .when he met tarika,He got to know about her mild fever .there he met kaka and they had dinner with one another .That was the day tarika realised that abhi cares about her,but she was not sure whether It was a mere concern as a teacher for his student or something else.**

**ABHI also realised his mistake about giving her hint that he was possesive about her. He did not want her to get to know about his possesion towards her .he d****ecided that day ,that He would not let her fall for him .but life does not work according to us sometimes .same happened with them .**

_**IT WAS FRIDAY NIGHT SINCE WHEN EVERYTHING STARTED TO GO WRONG BETWEEN THEM .DAYS OF HAPPINESS CAME TO AN END. IT WAS STARTED THIS WAY:**_

**TARIKA:- Sir ,aap aaj itne chup kyu hai?**

**ABHI:- Nahi to,bs aise hi..soch rha tha kya bat kru?**

**TARIKA:- Okk,mai aapse ek question puchhun? Agr aap bura n mane...**

**ABHI:- Tum kabse permission lene lagi ,puchho ,(smiling and concentrating on driving)**

**TARIKA:- Wo mai ye janna chahti hun,mtlb puchhna chahti hun ki Aapki kitni girlfriends hai?**

**Abhi got startled at her such question and looked towards her with a amazed look.**

**ABHI:- kyaaa...(he was shock)**

**TARIKA:(first she got scared a bit ,but today she was determined to know this )Sir,kya hua?maine kuchh galat puchh diya kya?Aap itna shock kyu ho gye.?(with confused look)**

**ABHI:- Wo,wo kya hai n ki mai aise question ki ummeed nhi kr rha tha..(nervously)**

**TARIKA:- Ye to bahut common question hai?isme itna shock hone ki kya baat thi...(said in a cool tone,)**

**ABHI:- Hr kisi ke liye ye common nhi hota. Achha tumhare liye to common hai n to batao ,tumhare kitne boyfriends hai?(he back fired)**

**TARIKA:-Up to 12th standard 3 the.(abhi's jaw dropped at her confession)**

**But tb mujhe pyaar ka mtlb nhi pta tha . bs teenage attraction tha.**

**ABHI:- Achha to ab pyaar ka mtlb pta hai?(said curiosly)**

**TARIKA:-Matlb pta hai ya nhi ,ye to nhi janti but yes koi hai jise pahli nazar me dekhte hi kuchh ho gya tha.**

**Abhi got dejected after listening her lines.**

**HIS POV:- {ohh !to ye kisi aur se pyaar krti hai. achha hi hai ab ye mujhse dur hi rahegi .isko koi khatra bhi nhi hoga.**

**Lekin mujhe itni takleef kyu ho rhi hai? Hogi kyu nhi yaar? abhijit sahab tum usse pyaar jo krte ho }**

**His thoughts got disturbed by her further explanation.**

**TARIKA:- Wo n bahut hi handsome and cute hai. aur innocemt to bachho jaise .last but not the least wo super intellect hai..( She said while looking towards him)**

**Achha ab aap batayen ,mere question ka answer.**

**ABHI:-( his mood got off )Nahi mai kisi se pyaar nhi krta. college life tak interest nhi tha. bad kaam me busy ho gya .waise bhi mere pass insb ke liye n to time hai aur n ineterest .(a bit harshly )**

**Lo tumhara ghar aa gya baaton baaton me .ab chalta hun ,bye.**

**He dropped tarika and immediately rushed from there. she was hurted by his rude talk and was about to cry but she managed and got into house.**

**AT ABHI '' HOME**

**HE was lying on his bed .He was upset. she cannot be his,he knew that but she loves someone else ,this mere thought was peircing his heart.**

**HIS POV:-( HUH! wo bade handsome and cute hain. kah to aise rahi thi ki jaise mai bada bewkoof hun .mai bhi to ye sari qualities rakhta hun apne anDar.**

**He thought for sometime and suddenly he realised something. **

**Ek minute ,Tumhe itni kya takleef hai?Tum bhi to yhi chahte ho n ki wo tumse dur rahe .kahin tum bhi to ye nhi chahte ki uski jindagi ka pyaar tum hi bno.?**

**Once again,something struck in his sharp mind.**

**Ek minute ye sari qualities to tumhare andar bhi hai to kahin wo tumhari baat to nhi kr rhi thi?aisa ho skta hai .kbhi kbhi to uska behaviour bhi waisa hi hota hai.**

**Nahi aisa kaise ho skta hai?Aur ye mai chahkr bhi nhi hone dunga ,mai uski feelings ko grow hone se pahle hi use khud se dur kr dunga .agr sach me wo mujhse pyaar krti hai to jis tarah aaj usse rudely baat ki ,usi tarah hi uski hr ek ummeeed tod dunga.**

**Lekin pahle mujhe confirm krna hoga ki mera shak sahi hai ya nhi?**

_he then became teary and said to himself again._

_Kya baat hai. kis mod pe le aayi hai jindagi .dard milna shayd likha hi hua hai. wo kisi aur ko chahe to bhi mujhe dard hi milega aur agr wo mujhe chahe ,to use khud se dur krke bhi dard hi milega. kbhi kbhi zindagi tere khel samajh nhi aate mujhe._

**With this he slept with heavy heart.**

_Next day tarika told kritika about whole matter._

_KRITIKA:-DEKH taru. it is time to confess. aisa n ho ki bahut late ho jaye.( In a serious tone)_

_TARIKA:- Yar kritika,kal pahli baar unka gussa dekha. mujhe dar lag rha hai .kahin wo sb kahne ke baad mai unhe kho n dun.( And she started to cry)_

_KRITIKA:- Dekh taru,tujh ab himmat krni hogi .(insisting her)_

_TARIKA:- Yarr kabhi kbhi n wo mujhe samjh hi nhi aate. hamesha to itna achha behave krte hai, itni care krte hai aur kal achanak se wo gussa ,wo bhi bina baat ke. Ajj unhone class me bhi theek se baat nhi ki hai.(her face became sad)_

_KRITIKA:- koi baat nhi .kya pta wo kisi aur baat se preshan ho?Tu aisa kr,person hi hum sb college tour pr ja rhe hai 7 days ke liye .Aur tera birthday bhi hai unhi dino me ,to tu unhe propose kr dena and birthday gift me unse pyaar hi maang lena._

_TARIKA:- Hmm,ab to kahna hi padega.I cannot bear his rudeness.( She sighed,)_

_SOMEONE MURMERED_

_(Ohh ,to ab propose krne ka socha hai .Lagta hai tumne bahut jee liya hai khushi se,aur ab tumhare rone ki bari hai my dear taru...Ye tour tumhari jindagi ka sabse bura time banega. Is baar tumhe birthday pr aisa gift milega ki tum bhi kya yaad krogi. Bs kuchh waqt aur tarika.)_

**END OF THE CHAPTER,**

**HOPE YOU LIKED UPDATE.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT.**

**BYE UNTIL NEXT UPDATE.**


	12. Chapter 12

AT COLLEGE

Abhijit was determined to know about tarika's feelings but could not able to find the way to do so .when he took lecture ,he saw tarika was a bit upset ,and he knew the the real cause. He felt really bad for her but he could not help it .to get sure about his anticipation he decided to talk to kritika. It was afternoon,tarika was not with kritika as she had to take some notes from a professor .Abhi approached kritika and

ABHI:- Aaa ,kritika,if you are not busy,then can we have a talk?

KRITIKA:-Sure sir,kahiye aapko kya baat krni hai?kahin aap tarika ko to nhi dhundh rhe?(said in a more matter of fact tone)

ABHI:- Nahi nahi,mujhe tumse hi baat krni hai..tarika se nhi. kya hum lobby me chalkar baat kren..?

KRITIKA:- ( she was suspecting something but did not reacted),okk sir,chaliye.

They went to lobby and Abhi initiated the convo:

ABHI:- Kritika,Aap to tarika ki best friend hai n ..usne bataya hai ki aap log childhood se sath hai to iska mtlb to ye hua ki aap to uske baare me sb janti hongi.?

KRITIKA:-g sir,mujhe uske baare me hr baat pta hai.(confidently)Lekin aap ye sb kyu puchh rhe hai?(said suspiciously)

ABHI:-Dekho mai ghuma phira kr baat nhi krna chahta ,mujhe bs itna bta do ki kya tarika kisi ko pasand krti hai?(looking straight into her eyes)

KRITIKA:- ( She got damn surprised) kya ,ye... ye kya kah rhe hai sir aap...?I mean aap kyu?ye sb ?(stammering badly)

ABHI:- Jitna puchha hai utna batao. mai janta hun tumhe sb pta hai .wo tumse hr baat share krti hai.( Said in a serious tone)

KRITIKA:- ( in a bit hesitation)Ha sir, krti hai wo hr baat share,aur ye bhi sach hai ki she loves someone...( Her heart was pounding )

ABHI:- Who is that?(now he impatiently wanted to know )

Kritika was totally silent at that moment. she did not know what to say,how to say?How would she be able to face her friend?how would she react after knowing it?Ohh ,she was in dilemma and she was not able to find any way to get out of this.

ABHI:-( A bit loudly )I asked you something kritika ...Kon hai wo.. just speak up..

KRITIKA:(In a scary tone) ,but sir aap kyu janna chahte hain ye sb?

ABHI:- Plz ,don' t argue with me this moment.I just want to know and you will have to tell me .Achha ...to tum aise nhi bataogi,to theek hai tumhe tarika ki kasam,batao mujhe kon hai wo?

KRITIKA:- ( now she cannot do anything except to tell the truth) ,sir ,wo aapse pyaar krti hai. aaj se nhi,balki tb se jb aapko pahli bar dekha tha ,tbhi se use aap pasand hain.( She said in a one go,while controlling her breath)

Abhi became silent .so his anticipation was true. she loves him. That is why she always cared for him. that was the reason she always tried to know more and more thing about him. sometime later , after composing himself:

ABHI:- Hmmm,thank you kritika,...(He was about to go but then he turned back...)

Ek bat aur,tarika se kuchh mt kahna jo bhi hamare bich baat huyi aaj .apna dhyan rakho and study well.( He put a hand on her left shoulder and patted in a gentle manner .then he went out of there without waiting for reply from her side)

**To their bad luck,tarika saw them. she felt something fishy and she asked about it to kritika too .In reply kritika said that she had some problem in a topic ,that is why she discussed it with him. tarika was not satisfied ,but she could not suspect on her friend cum sister. so ,she thought it better to leave the topic.**

**With this they took their other lectures and headed towards their home.**

**AT ABHI'S HOME**

**He was sitting on sofa .He was absent .He was recapitulating incidents happened within this month .How did he met with tarika?how he fell for her .?how he tried his best to keep himself away from her but destiny and sometimes his heart too,never let him succeed .till today,He was believing that she does everything due to her caring ,impassionate nature, but for her,He had been always special.**

**HIS POV( To mera shak theek tha. wo mujhe chahti hai. ek tarah se dekha jaye to mujhe khush hona chahiye ki jise mai pyaar krta hun wo bhi mujhse pyaar krti hai. pyaar pura hone ke liye yhi to sbse jaruri hota hai, lekin mai khush nhi ho skta hamare pyaar ke liye hamara dur rahna hi jaruri hai ,agr hum karib aaye to tarika ke liye theek nhi hoga. Is mission pr to meri jaan ka bharosa nhi hai use khud se jodkar jindagi bhar ki takleef kaise de skta hun ?Abhi khud ko rok lunga to wo mujhe kuchh time bad bhul jayegi aur jindagi me aage badh jayegi,warna meri hisse ki takleefen bhi use hi jhelni hongi .wo masoom hai,wo bahut achhi jindagi deserve krti hai. Mai.. mai ek C.I.D. wala jiski jindagi aaj hai aur kal nhi..mai use deserve hi nhi krta .kal tour pr wo jane wali .mai ..mai waha waha usse puri duri banakar rakhunga aur sirf apne mission pr dhyan dunga. wo mujhe interested nhi dekhegi to khud hi alag ho jayegi.**

**It became 5:00 pm and it was time of tarika's arrival. she came at 5:15 pm and abhi taught her. It was her last class today as as exams were near ,hence abhi suggested her to study at home.(well it was not the real reason)that day ,abhi did not talk to her informally .He kept maintaining his professional tone .she thought that abhi is angry about yesterday's incident .so she did not react but abhi's behaviour was hurting her and it was cleared by her face but she was trying hard to hide it. abhi too noticed that she was hurt by his behaviour but he could not help but to hurt her more.**

**That day he did not ask her to have something .He did not drop her to home. he did not even call her to confirm about her arrival as it was his routine when she went home alone.**

**She shared everything with kritika and kritika suggested her to keep calm and wait for the right moment to express her feelings .It was kritika who was continously supporting her.**

_ON THE DAY OF TOUR._

_They were going GOA by train .students were delighted and want to go wild but they have to maintain some decorum .,professors were also seemed in good mood. they were gossiping with the students ,playing games with their counterparts and sometimes,they were also showing their antics and students were laughing on their peculiar styles._

_All were enjoying,but tarika's face was not radiant .she was not in jolly mood .She was upset .Something was bothering her. reason was __ absolutely abhi's ignorance towards her ,since they started their journey,Abhi did not even tried to talk to her .All the time He was surrounded by the other girls and boys .He was laughing with them. Their endless g__ossiping. at the start of the journey,tarika tried to talk to him,but he completely ignored her..She did not dare to try again to talk with him as she was now well aware of his mood._

_HER POV(Kyu kr rhe hai aap abhinav sir aisa?Akhir aisi kya galti ho gyi hai mujhse?Kya mera aapse wo sb puchhna aapko itna bura lag gya ki us din se aapne mujhse baat krna hi chhod diya . teen din ho gye hai but aapne sidhe muh baat tak nhi ki hai._

_Kya aapko meri takleef samjh nhi aa rhi ya phir aap chahkr bhi samajhna nhi chahte. socha tha ki jb hum tour pr jayenge to jyada se jyada time aapke sath spend krungi lekin nhi aap to shayd ab mujhse baat hi nhi krna chahte._

_Dil chahta hai aapse abhi sb kuchh kah dun sbke samne .lekin kritika ki wajah se kuchh nhi kr rahi .usne hi mujhe apne birthday tak wait krne ke liye kaha hai aur mai uski baat nhi taal skti .Pta nhi 2 din mai kaise aapki ye narazgi bardasht krungi)_

On the other side,Abhi was enjoying with other students but it was just an act. He was not happy at all. He knew that how much he was hurting her..

HIS POV:( Janta hun tarika ,tum yhi soch rhi hogi n ki mai kyu aisa kr rha hun?kyu tumse itna naaraz hun?lekin kya krun yhi tumhare liye theek hai...

Mai janta hun tum mere sath time spend krna chah rhi ho is tour pr. But mai tumhaRi ye khwaish puri nhi kr skta .jb bhi tum mere sath hoti ho ,mera dimag kaam krna hi band kr deta hai aur phir hamare baare me sochna shuru kr deta selfish nhi ho skta. is waqt Apni khushi ke liye n to desh ki shaan pr koi khatra paida kr skta hun ,n tumhari jaan pr)

With this ,he placed these thoughts aside and again got busy in his acting.

_**They started their journey in the the morning and reached hotel in the evening . there were Around 12 hours train took from Bengaluru to GOA. The hotel was lavish. All were mesmerized with its architecture .There was coconut trees around the hotel .All were wondering that if the only hotel is that much mesmerizing ,then how would be the entire Goa look like?After reaching Hotel ,tarika's mood got a bit changed .She was also one of them,who got infulenced by the hotel's surrounding .she was feeling bit relaxed there .kritika also got happy after seeing her friend's improved condition.**_

_**GOA was not new for Abhi. it has been His favourite place to visit with Daya whenever they got a break from their hectic schedules .He finds Goa a relaxing ,calming place. He knew almost all the places here .GOA's ,seas ,sand ,banks ,,everything attract him **__**.**_

**_Boys and girls were alloted different rooms .professors were on the same wing.2 students have to share same room. as expected ,kritika and tarika were roommates for the tour. there was no as such special progaramme for night except camp fire. In order to execute their program,they have to collect raw material from the forest .As it was was night,it was a risky task but at same time ,it become more and more adventurous. Guide told students and professors to be cautious as there are risks to get slipped from elevation. In Goa , laterait soil is found,and when it rains ,it becomes more and more difficult to climb a area that is on height._**

**_All were in groups with their friends .As expected some of the propessors started to tell students about botony .Students were least interested to even hear it. Here our abhi , was very much engrossed telling students about his experience in GOA. He shared many valuable things about GOA with them .Students were enjoying his company .while explaning he occasionally took side glances at tarika .there came a time,when tarika and abhi got left behind their groups . she was silently collecting dry twigs .Abhi was silently walking behind her._**

**_Though he did not want to talk with her ,but sometimes you do things under the control of emotions .He initiated:_**

**_Abhi:- To kaisi lagi tumhe ye jagah?( Said with difficulty)_**

**_She got surprised at his sudden question as she was not expecting him to talk to her._**

**_"Goa ko bhi koi bura kah skta hai kya"( she said as she wanted him to tell that he asked a silly question)_**

**_"Mujhe to bahut hi jyaada pasand hai Goa,main to bahut baar aaya hun yaha apne friends ke sath"(tried to make her mood light)_**

**_"Mai to first time hi aayi hun yaha pr,Pahle to bs suna tha"( said coldly)_**

**_"Ek baat puchhun?( Abhi asked hesitantly)_**

**_"Yes sir,puchhiye n.."(said planly)_**

**_"Mai dekh pa rha hun ki tum utna enjoy nhi kr rhi ho yaha akar jitna aur sb students kr rhe hai..kya baat hai"kaka to theek hai n?(he cursed himself for his stupid question,he knew the reason behind everything but he could not able to stop his acting,but somewhere in his heart ,he wanted her to confess that she was missing his company,she wants his company)_**

**_TARIKA:- No sir,aisi koi baat nhi hai .mai bahut bahut enjoy kr rhi hun.(to divert the direction of convo),sir I think hame thoda jaldi krna chahiye. baaton baaton me pichhe rah gye hum dono .maine suna hai yaha akele rahna khatre se khali nhi hai.(and she started to move fastly)_**

**_Abhi did not say anything and started to follow her. he was actually enjoying her frustration that m_****_oment ,he was going through some strange emotions at the same time._**

**_HE THOUGHT:(uuff ye kon kahega ,is masoom se chehre wali ladki ko itna gussa aata hai .kuchh bhi ho lagti bahut pyaari hai...dil to krta hai..nhi nhi mai ye kya soch rha hun._**

**_Kyu bhai ,ab kya dil me bhi sochne se use khatra ho jayega. bahar se to tum kuchh show nhi kr rhe n._**

**_Shukar manao tarika,mai mission pr hun aur tumhare karib nhi aa skta warna ye raat ka safar mai bahut hi khubsurat bna deta tumahre liye.{he chuckled at his own statement}_**

**_Waise ek baat to maine aaj soch li pure din me,mai is mission ke baad tumse shadi kr lunga.I hope tum mujhe is behaviour ke liye maaf kr dogi tb)_**

**_As he was thinking about this,Tarika slipped from elevated area and started to crawling down. in the process ,she collided hard with him and made him also to loose his balance .as it was a sudden incident that he did not find any way to rescue themselves .He plunged into the ditch followed by tarika .In the process,they got completely wraped with red soil mud. He was beneath her .She took support of his chest by placing her delicate hands on it_ ._ she was just got busy in admiring his muddy hairs,His wet chest sticking shirt,his nervous breathing,his shy and confused eyes,ohh!everything was beautiful. That scene was much more romentic than a beautifully decorated place._**

**_Abhi did not loose his senses completely .though he was still there .He did not dare to make any move as he knew the consequences .It was becoming hard for him to reamain in the same position as he did not have any support to take in that conjusted ditch. For a moment ,he thought to take support by wrapping his hand around her waist but no ,he could not do that ,he thought ,she was earlier angry on him and this act of his ,can be resulted into a hard slap from her side. he decided to remain unmoving ,he started observing her .That muddy red soil on on her face making her beautiful to the death .He was trying hard in resisting himself ,he knew that ,he could loose his senses anytime .When he looked into her eyes,it seemed that they are not in any kind of hurry .It looked like ,Now they were getting relief by stairing his face .He could say,this was the first moment,she was enjoying since the morning. he smiled ,this hypnotized her .his gaze fell on her lips then ,there was a patch of semi wet mud just beneath her lower lip .He raised his right hand and with his thumb ,he started to remove that patch from there .she closed her eyes under the smoothing effect of his touches. when she could not bear more ,she held his hand that was removing patch and entwined her hand with his ,he was knowing what was about to come but he did not make any move to restrain her. she bend her face down and made close to it .She she staired abhi's luscious lips for some moment,then completely reduced the distance between them. she was about to kiss him for the first time but ,,_**

_**to the shit!He realised what is going to happen. He jerked her hard and flip her away .Due to his sudden push ,she got a bruise in her bare shoulder. He did not notice . they both came out of the trance .Abhi was first to get out of the ditch and then followed by tarika.**_

_**She was standing facing down .tear were continuously flowing from her eyes. one because of pain ,she was having in her shoulder,second because of the anticipation of abhi's reaction.**_

_**They were standing completely silent .they were unable to understand what to say to each other .abhi took support of tree's stem and placed his back there he was facing down.**_

_**Somehow tarika gathered courage,she initiated:**_

**_Tarika:- s...si,sir,,(in a scary tone)_**

**_ABHI:- Chup ho jao tarika. kuchh mt kaho (took a sigh )_**

**_Tarika:-sir,ek baar to ...meri ...baat..(she could not succeed to complete)_**

**_Abhi:- maine kaha n kuchh mt kaho,bs tum chali jao yaha se..(controlling his rage)_**

**_Tarika:- sir,aap aise kyu?(and she bursted into tears she covered her face with her palm)_**

**_Abhi:-( now he lost his temper) ,For god sake tarika,chali jao yaha se.I said go..( said loudly)_**

**_She got shiver in her body after hearing his high pitched voice .she never saw him that much angry .he never talked in this way with anyone anyone as much as her memory can recall. she could not hold further and rushed from there to directly her room .she did not join camp camp fire fire. as abhi was professor there ,he had to join there with students. His mood ruined .He was not not enjoying a bit .He was continuously thinking about her. when camp fire came to end,all went to their respective room._**

**_ABHI'S ROOM._**

_He was in bed. there was no emotion on his face. he was just thinking about the incident._

_HIS POV:(Ye kya ho gya?Ye kya hone ja rha tha hamare bich.?nhi ye sb nhi hona chahiye tha.)_

_He suddenly got up from his bed and started to roam around his room room. he again thought:(lekin maine tarika ke sath aisa behave kyu kiya?kya sari galti uski thi?Nhi abhijit galti to tumhari bhi thi ...Ha wo akeli is bat ke liye jimmedar nhi hai,pta nhi wo kaise khud ko sambhalegi ..)_

**_IN TARIKA'S ROOM_**

_she was Lying there haphazardly. She did not know since when she had been to crying .when kritika returned from camp fire,She got stunned to see her friend's miserable condition .she rushed towards her._

_Kritika:- kya hua tarika.?Aise kyu ro rhi hai?(she got panicked seeing her like that)_

_tarika:- Kritka ,sb khatam ho gya hai shayd ,shayad,,, shayd maine unhe aaj kho diya hai.(her throat got chocked)_

_Kritika:- plz tarika,sach sach bta kya hua?mera dil baitha ja rha hai tujhe aise dekhkr._

_Tarika:-( after crying for sometime.) Kritika,wo jb hum sb camp fire ke liye...and she told her about incident._

_Bta n kritika,ab kya hoga.?mujhe bahut dar lag rha ,wo ,,wo pahle hi mujhse naraj hai .pta nhi maine wo sb kyu kiya.?mai kya kru kriika,mujhe kuchh samajh nhi aa rha hai .unse alag ho jane ke khayal se hi mera dil dar jata hai.I love him kritika.I love him. aur bardasht nhi hota.I want him.I want his love.(and she again broke into tears)_

_Kritika:-Taru ,calm down .aisa kuchh nhi hoga jaisa tu soch rhi hai. sb theek ho jayega. kal din aur hai uske bad perso tera birthday hai. unse sb kuchh kah dena ..(composing tarika)_

_Tarika:- (a bit scary tone) Krtika ,wo mujhe accept to kr lenge n ...(tears formed in her eyes again)_

_Kritika:- Ha tarika ,wo tujhe jarur accept kr lenge.(assuring her)ab rona band kr aur so ja aaram se._

_Though tarika was not convinced ,but kritika made her sleep._

**_AGAIN ABHI'S ROOM_**

HE MADE A DECISION .

he thought(mujhe usse baat krni hogi .mai usse kal clearly baat krunga. ye sb aur nhi bardasht kr skta .Mai kah dunga usse ,ki nhi krta mai usse pyaar,nhi hai mujhe usse koi judav. kahunga ki ..ki mujhse dur hi rhe to achha hoga. jindagi me aage badh jwye jaye. jo bhi hone wala tha usse ye baat sabit ho jati hai ki Wo mujhse bahu pyaar krne lagi hai .Ha ab kal hi mai usse baat krunga,)

With this ,late in the night he slept.

**Next day ,All went to visit various places .They visited anjuna beach,baga beach .Apart from that they also visited in churches,temple, mosques .meanwhile the journey ,abhi tried his best to get tarika alone to talk for a moment ,but he failed. At night ,when they were enjoying on a beach near their hotel,Abhi found tarika standing alone. He got sure that she was waiting for her friends .He somehow approached her.**

**Abhi:- tarika,plz kya hum kuchh der baat kr skte hai.?mai tumse bahut jaruri baat krna chahta hun..( not looking into her eyes)**

**Tarika:- g ,g ,sir ...(stammering),kahiye n ..(she got jittery in his presence)**

**Abhi:- wo mai ,ha mai ,kaise kahun,dekho tarika mai tumse ye kahna chahta hun ki mai tumse...(before he could say something ,kritika approached them)**

**Kritika:- Abhinav sir,I know aap kuchh jaruri baat kr rhe honge but sorry to disturb you,mujhe tarika ko yaha se le jana hoga .Ahmad sir bula rhe hain hum sb ko.( With this ,she dragged tarika from there)**

**Abhi:- ( he murmered )shit,aaj pure din se baat krne ki koshish kr rha hun,lekin baat nhi ho payi .ajeeb baat hai jb dur jane ki sochta hun to itne karib aati hai aur jb baat krma chahta hun to ...damn it..kis musibat me fas gya hun...**

**He also left from there.**

**On next day too ,he tried a lot to talk to tarika but kritika was always their to fail his plan. He got sure that she was doing it on purpose .this raised his tempo. He decided to first talk to kritika kritik. they were in a fort,He stopped kritika:**

**Abhi:- kyu kar rhi hai aap aisa?( In a stern voice)**

**Kritika:- (in a same tone)Dekhiye sir,I respect you but mujhe lagta hai aapki tarika ki life me kuchh jyada hi involvement hai .aisi kya baat krni hai aapko usse?(in a questioning tone)**

**Abhi:- It is none of your your business .mujhe mujhe usse bahut jaruri baat krni hai .(now got a bit calm)**

**Kritika:- Aapki situation dekhkr to ye lagta hai ki shayd aap bhi use pasand krte hai?(said in a confident tone)**

**Abhi :-(this made him hell shocked) ye ,,ye ,ye kya kah rhi ho?aisa kuchh nhi hai. ye sb bilkul jhooth hai.(tried to cover)**

**Kritika:- Jb pyaar nhi krte ,to uske pichhe kyu pade hai aap?**

**Abhi:- Kal hamare bich kuchh misunderstanding ho gyi thi bs wahi clear krni hai.(He gave up)**

**Kritika:- mai janti hun kya hua sir,wo already bahut preshan hai us baat ko lekar. aap usse kuchh mt kahiye .badi mushqil se sambhala hai .kal uska birthday hai mai nhi chahti kisi bhi baat se uska mood kharab ho.(said in a straight manner)**

**With this she went from there.**

**HERE ABHI THOUGHT:(Ye tarika, kritika ko sb batati hai ye to pta hai ,but aisi cheezen bhi batati hai ,kaisi pagal ladki hai. kuchh personal nhi hota kya inka ?ek minute tumhara aur daya ka bhi to kuchh personal nhi hai.**

**Ha nhi hai but ye sb kon discuss krta hai .waise achha hi hua ki kritika ne mujhe bta diya ki kal uska birthday hai . Jo bhi baat krunga kal ke baad hi krunga .ab uska special day kharab nhi kr skta.**

**Lekin ek baat to use samjhani padegi ki aage hamare bich jo kuchh bhi hoga wo is tarah kritika se share nhi kregi .?kitna embarrassing lag rha hai...**

**He thought for sometime,then smirked: ek minute ,tumhare kahne ka mtlb kya hai ki aage bhi tum dono ke bich aisa hoga...Abhijit tumhara kuchh nhi ho skta. pta nhi kya kroge tum)**

**With this ,he left for his room after attending some of program.**

**END OF THE CHAPTER.**

**HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THE UPDATE**

**DO REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW ABOUT YOUR OPINION.**

**TILL BYE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**NEXT MORNING**

**It was kritika who wished tarika first. she gifted her a beautiful maroon sari,with a package .tarika was surprised to see that and she asked**

**Tarika:- kritika,it is so beautiful.(pointing towards sari),thank you so much.(then hugged)**

** Lekin ye (while indicating towards package envelop),hum kahin jaa rhe hain kya aj raat.?**

**Kritika:-Haa ,ja to rhe hai ,lekin hum nhi ,sirf tum aur Abhinav sir. firstly a pool side dinner,then a room for romance.(and she winked )**

**Tarika's jaw dropped and she got hell shocked.**

**Tarika:-Tera dimag to theek hai n ?Kuchh jyada hi dimag nhi chalta aajkal tera .mai unke sath ,wo bhi ek hi room me,,nhi nhi,it is not possible...(completely disapproving )Aur chal mera to kuchh nhi,wo kya sochenge?(she got jittery with the mere anticipation)**

**Kritika:- (raising her eyebrow) Achha ,to tum log sochte bhi ho,mujhe to nhi lagta . waise agr sochte hote n to yun is tarah jungle me...(she teased her)**

**Aur kya tujhe aaj propose nhi krna unhe?**

**Tarika:-Ha ha krna hai but aise Hotel,pool side ,room wo bhi ek,aise kon krta hai?**

**Kritika:- Oye,barat nhi ruk rhi tum logon ki jo 10 rooms book kru..itna hi budget tha mera.(making fake angry face)**

**Tarika:- Nahi ,maine aisa kab kaha hai?. mai bs ye kah rhi thi ki tujhe bs ek peaceful site select krni thi aur mai unhe propose krke yaha wapis aa jati .Room booking ki kya jarurat thi?(said innocently)**

**Kritika:-(she slapped her forehead and said while controlling her irritation),Aur tujhe lagta hai ki wo tujhe aane dete?my dear taru, itni pagal kyu hai tu?pyaar to kr liya ,ab kuchh samjhna bhi shuru kr de.(smiled)Dekh aisa nhi hota jaise tu soch rhi hai .maine room isiliye book kiya taki confession ke baad tum dono aram se romance kr sko aur tum logon ko yun jungle me phir khuleaam...(she nudged her)**

**Tarika:- (her statement made tarika red with shyness,she hit kritika hard) ,Tu n kuchh jyada hi shararti ho gyi hai aur ye kya baar baar jungle jungle laga rkha hai?It was an accident..okkay. (Hiding her blush)**

**Kritika:- Ha ha ,pta hai kya tha wo. ab ye sb jaane de aur jakar abhinav sir ko invite kr .bolna mai bhi aayungi ,warna pta chale wo aayen hi nhi.**

**Tarika:- okk,mai abhi jakar unse milti hun.(and she left from there)**

**Tarika searched him everywhere in the hotel but did not find him. later in the late morning ,they left hotel to visit more places in GOA .here too Abhi did not accompany them. she was badly missing him. her all collegemate wished her .she pretended to be happy but inside the heart ,she was literally sad.**

**She was wondering where was he?Why did not he wish her ?Why did not he even call her?according to kritika,she had informed Abhi about her birthday. was he that much angry that he did not even try to contact her on such special day of her life?Without him,A day felt like a year for her. ,she did not see him all the day .In evening they returned to hotel.**

**On the other side,Abhi had decided that he will not wish her .she would take it as a indication that he is not interested in her and her happiness does not matter for him. deep in the heart ,he wanted to wish her but his Sharp mind did not allow him to do so. In the morning,he checked entire hotel to find any clue to uncover chinkara's plan .But there he found nothing .when it was time to left the hotel to pay visits,he made an excuse of ill health and stayed at the hotel .All the day ,he tried hard to find something but all vain. He even called pritam to discuss something but he was out of the Bengaluru. These all things together made him super irritated and annoyed. He was really worried about the safety of targeted students ,But to his bad luck,he did not even succeeded in finding projected students.**

**IT was 4:30pm and He was walking along side of swimming pool. .He was engrossed in his own thoughts that how can he find any clue,suddenly someone's feet's sound poured into his ears. He turned back and saw there was tarika who was approaching him.**

**Tarika:-(a bit nervously),Aap yahan hain sir,mai to subah se apko dhundh rhi hun.**

**Abhi:- (he is no mood to talk) Ha wo mai yaha ek dost ke ghar gya tha. Bahut time se bula rha tha.(said disinterestingly)**

**Tarika:(in a calm tone),But Ahmed sir ne to abhi mujhe bataya ki aapki tabiyat theek nhi thi isiliye aap nhi aaye hamare sath.(actually she was unable to understand why he was telling a lie)**

**Abhi:-(this made him more annoyed),Jb pta hai to puchh kyu rhi ho?aur kya pura din meri tabiyat kharab rahegi .?mai baad me chala gya tha usse milne.(a bit loudly)**

**Tarika:-Sir,Ap naraj kyu ho rhe hai?mera wo matlb nhi tha.(she got a bit teary)**

**Abhi:-(now he got a bit calm,damn he cannot see her like that),I am sorry tarika. my mood was a bit off. By the way Happy birthday .Mai yhi chahta hun ki tumhari har khwaish puri ho..(now he smiled finally)**

**Tarika:-(Ohh!she was waiting for it since morning.)Thank you sir, Meri khwaish to aap hai?(she mumbled slowly but abhi heard it)**

**Abhi:- kya?(though he said to confirm)**

**Tarika:-(Tried to cover) wo ,mera mtlb tha ki ,ha wo mai ye kah rhi thi ki aap mere liye koi gift lekar nhi aaye kya?.(Managed to say )**

**Abhi:- Gift to maine kuchh liya hi nhi .( Being embarrassed)I am sorry.**

**Tarika:- You don't need to be sorry .aap ab bhi mujhe gift de skte hai?(said while smiling)**

**Abhi:-(surprised tone)kaise?**

**Tarika:-kritika ne mere liye aaj dinner plan kiya hai .To agr aap aate to ye mere liye sbse bada gift hota plz sir.**

**Abhi:-(Being a sharp mind ,He got her hidden meaning behind this invitation)Nahi tarika,mai nhi aa skta .Mujhe aaj raat bahut jaruri kaam hai..(He protested )**

**Tarika:-(got disappointed but tried for the last time) sir plz,It is a request.(in a pleading tone)**

**Abhi:- Maine kaha n tarika ,mai nhi aa skta(harshly) aur tum kisi aur professor ko kyu nhi invite kr leti. ek student ke liye to sb teachers equal hi hote hai.****(After sometime ) Mai chalta hun,mujhe jaruri kaam hai.(he left with this)**

Someone heard their convo and said(chalo,ab akhir time aa hi gya hai tarika ko birthday gift dene ka)

As abhi left from there. tarika kept on standing out there .this time ,there was no tears to flow in her sometime,Sun started to sink lower in the sky ,light of day was draining away,giving way to the velvet dark of night. Air became cooler but no soothing for tarika. there was a close silence in the dim evening light.

Tarika made her mind to left the place ,she directly went to her room and headed towards bathroom .she needed shower badly. as she stepped into the bathroom,she stripped down her clothes and turned shower on at high .Her lips parted as she inhaled deeply. shower was pouring her with lukewarm drops,darkening her hairs and tickled down her back. steamy water now calmed her a bit. her soothing session was disturbed by kritika's excited tone.

Kritika:-Taru,kaha hai yaar?8:00 pm ho gya .9:00 pm pahuchna hai tujhe hotel.

Tarika:-(from bathroom) Aayi bs,bathroom me hu .(and she stepped out from bathroom)

Kritika:- Kya yaar,tu abhi shower hi le rhi hai jaldi kr yaar,else you will get late aur pahli date pr late nhi hote..(she thought for a moment) waise taru,tune shower kyu liya,shower to tum log baad me bhi le skte...(but she stopped after seeing tarika's serious face)

Tarika:- kritika,mai kahin nhi jayungi..(pain was visible on her face)

Kritika:-(got confused)Matlb?

Tarika:- wo nhi aayenge.(uttered hardly)

Kritika:-(now she became serious) Kyu ,kya hua?

Tarika:- jab maine unse kaha ,to unhone aane se saaf mana kr diya .mujhe to lagta hai wo mere liye kuchh feel hi nni krte.(she was hurt)

Kritika:- Aisa mt soch taru.. Ruk ,mai jakar baat krti hun.(she started to go but tarika held her hand tightly)

Tarika:- Nahi kritika,tu kahin nhi jayegi .kuchh cheezen jabardasti n ho to hi achha hai. aana chahte to mana hi kyu krte.(then her voice became soft)

I need you kritika, just stay with .

She landed on bed and placed her head in kritika's lap.

_ON THE OTHER SIDE_

_Abhi was watching TV .He was not in his senses .he was continuously changing channels one after one .after shuffling channels for sometime ,he switched off TV and banged remote on table hard._

_He said to himself(Jab jarurat ho to ispr bhi kuchh nhi aata, faltu ki cheezen dikhate hai.{then he thought},Aaj tarika ko n jane kitna bura lg rha hoga. maine uska dil dhukhaya kitna. jis din mujhe usko bahut special feel krwana chahiye tha ,us din ko hi maine barbaad kr diya._

_Mai tumhari bahvnao se anjaan nhi hun .mai janta hun tum aaj mujhse apne dil ki baat kahna chahti thi aur isiliye maine mana kr diya. kyuki shayd tb mai kamzor pad jata .Mai kal bhi kamzor pad gya tha. sach hai tum jab samne hoti ho to sambhalna bada mushqil hojata hai .mera tumse dur rahna hi theek hai .Na chahte huye bhi tumhe itni takleef de rha hun .I Am sorry tarika.I am really sorry._

_When he was engrossed in his thoughts,There was a knock on the door. He stood up and opened the door .he got confused to see the person as he was not expecting person's arrival._

_Abhi:- Aap yaha ?kya koi jaruri kaam tha ?_

_Person:- yes sir,mujhe aapse bahut hi jaruri kaam tha._

_Abhi:- kaho?_

_Person:- kya andar bhi nhi bulayenge?Auron ki to kafi madad krte hai aap..(gave a tauting smile)_

_Abhi( it raised his anger),kya mtlb hai tumhara ha?jo kaam hai bs wo kaho .._

_Person:- Aap to naaraj ho rhe hai sir...(smiled then )Waise maine suna hai tarika ne aapko birthday dinner pr invite kiya tha...gye nhi aap?_

_Abhi:- (He got angry at statement),It is none of your business. bs kaam ki baat kro .Bakwaa sunne ka time nhi hai mere pass._

_Person:-(Now person started to tell him) ,mera aapse yhi kaam tha ki mai aapko tarika ki sachchai bta skun?wo jaisi dikhti hai waisi hai nhi. aapke bholepan ka fayda uthaya hai usne..aur aapka kya hr professor ke sath uska yhi rahta hai jo bhi aapki tarah smart and status wala ho._

_Abhi:-(Now it is peak ,he cannot hear such words about her),Bakwaas band kro tum. isse pahle ki mai kuchh kr baithun,nikal jao yaha se .Sharam nhi aati ,us jaisi achhi aur sharif ladki ke liye aisa bolte huye.._

_Person:- Sharif,my foot...Aapko ho gya hoga us sharafat se pyaar, lekin mujhe sb pta hai .she cheated you .Usne aapko fasaya hai.._

_Abhi:-Jarurat se jyada mt bolo ,bs nikal jao yaha se(controlling his temper)_

_person:- jitna jarurat hai utna hi bola hai sir .pura college janta hai usne kya kiya hai aapke sath. waise uski galti nhi hai aap pr to koi bhi mr mite, lekin yakin maniye tarika aapke pyaar ke layak nhi hai.._

_Abhi:-(it was enough for him)I said get out from here.(shouted)_

_Person:-(smiled evily) mujhe pta tha ki aapki nazron pr pyaar ka parda pada hua hai aur ye prda katne ke liye scissors hai mere pass.(and person handed him over a envelop)_

_Dekh lena khud hi,tarika kitni sharif aur achhi hai .have a good night sir._

_And person went from there .he locked room again and opened the envelop._

**_As soon as he opened the envelop and saw the pictures that were in the envelop,He became blank .he sat on sofa and it took some time for him to understand the meaning of the pictures .When realisation hit his mind,rage pulsed through his veins. He stood up with a jerk as he was smouldering with resentment .He shuffled pictures once again and with rage he threw them on the floor ,he was quivering with anger. His deep brown eyes were red,tear rimmed.A pair of tears raced down his cheeks .He sat on his knees, .His walls that make him strong just .. collapsed. moment by moment they fell._**

**_He shouted while crying:- Why this hell did you do this to me tarika?Akhir kyu kiya tumne aisa?Kyu meri bhavnao se__ khela_**_?kya_**_ ..kya (sobbing) samjhta tha mai tumhe aur tum kya nikali.?Aaj tak mai yhi samjhta rha ki meri wajah se tumhe kitni takleef ho rhi hai,mai tumhara gunehgaar hun,,,lekin tumne to bs ek khel khela mere sath. tumse n chahte huye bhi pyaar kr baitha. pahle to mujhe mujhe lagta tha ki yah sb ek tarafa hai lekin tumhare sath rahkar mujhe lagne laga shayad tum bhi mujhse pyaar krti ho...Ha manta hun tumse kbhi kaha nhi ,lekin mera dil is baat se kitna khush rahta tha ki you have feelings for me. mai to tumse mission ke baad shadi tak karna chahta tha._**

**_{Then he wiped his tears harshly}:-lekin wo sb ek natak tha .wo natak jo tum hr kisi ke sath krti ho. mai soch bhi nhi skta tha ki tum aisa kr skti ho. kitni takleef me tha mai ye sochkr ki tumhe hurt kr rha hun mai lekin yaha to mere sath hi majak ho _ gya.I_ mean how can you do this just because of a mere physical attraction?Lekin tumhari bhi kya galti tarika,agr tum auron ki tarah bhavnao se khelna hi janti ho to ._**

**_Waah abhijit babu ,kya kismat hai ...jise... jise tumne pyar samjha , wo sb to keval ek dikhawa tha._**

**_{He got up then):- No ,You have to answer for it tarika .tumhe jawaab dena hi hoga .aur mai jankar hi rahunga .wo bhi isi waqt._**

**_He did not mind the _****_time and picked his phone .He dialed tarika's number .after some rings,she picked up his call._**

**_Tarika:- Hello,Abhinav sir ,aap is waqt ?sb theek hai n sir?(said in a serious tone)_**

**_Abhi:- Haa ,tarika ,mujhe tumse bahut jaruri baat krni hai. Actually I want to meet you. wo bhi isi waqt.(kept his anger in control)_**

**_Tarika:- sir ,itni raat ho gyi hai.I think 11:00 pm hua hoga. Is everything fine ?(she was now worried about him)_**

**_Abhi:- Tarika,maine kaha n mujhe abhi milna hai aur kya tumhe mujhpr bharosa nhi hai?(a bit loudly)_**

**_Tarika:- Aap pr to pura bharosa hai sir.(after a pause)Okk sir,mai aati batayiye kaha milna hai?_**

**_Abhi:- hotel ke bahar mai tumhara intezaar krunga. with this he hung up the call and started to get ready._**

**_On the other side,kritika who was lying besides tarika asked the matter._**

**_Kritika:-kya hua taru?Sir ne itni late call kyu ki?(asked curiously)_**

**_Tarika:- Pta nhi . kaha ki milna chahte hai .kritika mujhe kuchh theek nhi lag rha.( While making a serious face)_**

**_Kritika:-(thought for some time)Taru,kahin aisa to nhi unhone tere liye koi surprise plan kiya ho...You know birthday gift .pahle tera mood kharab krna and then a wonderful night with you.(said happily)_**

**_Tarika:-(she was still serious),Mujhe to aisa nhi lagta. Itne romentic nhi hai wo. He is very simple and straight .Itna to jan hi gyi hun unhe._**

**_Kritika:- Yara wo to tune unka professional front dekha hai aur tu kaise kah skti hai wo romentic nhi hai. Abhi to tum dono ka relation start bhi nhi hua. aur waise bhi tu hi bta ek ladka kisi ladki ko adhi raat ko kyu bulayega milne ke liye?Of course for something special.(tried to explain her)_**

**_Tarika :-(in a hopeful manner),kya sach me aisa ho skta hai ki wo kuchh special krna chahte ho?_**

**_Kritika:- Ha taru,yhi baat hai .Aaj tujhe bahut achhe se taiyaar hoke jana hai .you will wear sari that I have gifted you._**

**_Tarika:-( happily), okk okk .mai ab ready hokr aati hun._**

**_She got ready. she was looking gorgeous in that maroon sleeveless sari .she did some light make up,while applying same maroon lipstick on her delicate yet kissable lips. she kept her curly hair open .while tucking some of her hair strands .when she was stepping out from room ,kritika stopped her_**

**_Kritika:- Tarika,(while having a mischievous grin on her face),mujhe kuchh kahna tha._**

**_Tarika:- Ha bol na.( Not anticipating her tease)_**

**_Kritika:- Aaj jo bhi ho n tum dono ke bich wo...(then chuckled) mujhe mat batana.(then bursted into laughter)_**

**_Tarika did not reply and went from there blushing .At hotel's exit ,she saw abhi waiting for her in car .she apprached his car with slow steps .As the distance was decreasing ,her heart rate was increasing._**

**_When he saw her ,for a moment his breath stopped .he tried hard to take his eyes off from her ,but could not .for a short passage of time,He forgot his anger,but on the very next moment ,everything flashed in his mind mind. coldmess appreared in his eyes. he opened car's door for her as she was standing outside the car._**

**_She was nervous and she passed an uncomfortable smile to him but he did not reciprocated .she sat besides him .when her gaze fell upon him ,she noticed, he was in yellow shirt that was completely fit to his hard build chest,with a black faded jeans. as usual,his sleeves were folded upto his elbows .then she noticed his face,she saw his hairs were completely messy ,his usual charming eyes were red .there was no trace of smile on his face face. she hasitantly asked:_**

**_Tarika:- sir,aap theek to hai n ?I mean aapko dekhkar lagta hai ki aapki tabiyat theek nhi hai ?(in a concerned voice)_**

**_Abhi:-,mai bilkul theek hun tarika.(coldly),then he started car and became silent ,tarika again asked him :_**

**_Tarika:- sir,agar aap bura n maane to kya mai jaan skti hun ,ki hum ja kahan rhe hai?(in a low tone)_**

**_Abhi:- thodi der intezaar kro, pta chal jayega.(said while focusing on driving)_**

**_After that she did not ask him further,as she found him disintereted .After half an hour,they reached BETULA BEACH,It is famous for its romentic sight ,apart from this,fort along with this beach give it a historic sense. they got out of the car and started to walk towards seashores. tarika was not able to understand why did abhi take her here?_**

**_Her pov:-(Is waqt is sunsaan beach par mujhe ye kyu lekar aaye hain?seriously mujhe to dar lag rha hai yaha .kritika ne to kaha tha ki koi surprise hoga ,and romentic surroundings ,par yaha to sb darawana sa lag rha hai hai. seriously ,abhinav sir n sach me bade ajib hain.)_**

**_Abhi:- Dar lag rha hai tumhe?(He questioned as he understood her dilemma )_**

**_Tarika:(she got startled),Nahi to,aisa kuchh nhi ,mai kaha dar rhi hun.(tried to hide her nervousness)_**

**_Abhi:- Daro mat tarika,mai kisi ke bharose ko nhi todta .(He taunted)_**

**_Tarika:-(she did not understand his point)G ,mai kuchh samjhi nhi._**

**_Abhi:- Chalo ,tumhe sb pta chal jayega. they reached alongside of the sea .she was stunned to see the amazing sight_**

**It was a majestic deep blue water. moon was shining on the water and it seemed there was a silver sheet on the sea .waves were slowly crashing against the shores .wind was lightly blowing .there was a white tent house near the sea shores .It was dimly illuminated . they reached near tent house,tarika saw there was a table and two chairs. entire tent house was decorated with dark red roses. everything was making her nervous. she looked towards abhi who was keenly observing her .**

**Tarika:-Abhinav sir,ye sb?(was all she could ask)**

**Abbhi:-(smiling) Kya tumhe pasnd nhi aaya?**

**Tarika:- Nahi nahi sir,It is amazing and quite beautiful. Ye sb aapne mere liye kiya?(she still was unable to believe that abhi can do this for her)**

**Abhi- kya yaha koi aur hai?(raising his eyebrows)**

**Tarika:-(she blushed,said while facing down) Nahi ,hai to sirf hum dono hi .maine bs isiliye puchha kyuki mai expect nhi kr rhi thi ki aaj mujhe aisa gift milega ,aur wo bhi aapse..(she blurted)**

**Abhi:-(staired her for sometime then),wo kya hai n tarika,tumne mere sath itna sb kiya to socha kyu n mai bhi tumhe ek chhota sa surprise dun. asli gift to tumhe abhi diya hi nhi hai.**

**Tarika:- sir,Isse better aur kya gift ho skta hai. mujhe aur kuchh nhi chahiye .thank you so much ..(in an emotional tone)**

**Today she again fell for him .she wiped drop of tear,without being noticed by abhi.**

**Abhi:-Nahi tarika,Aisa mt kaho. mai aaj tumhe aisa gift dunga ki tum use hamesha yaad rakhogi.**

**Tarika felt something unusual in his tone but did not say anything. He then hold her hand gently and headed into beautiful tent and made her sit on chair and he also sat besides her ,adjoining their chairs.**

**Tarika's heat beat was increasing by every passing minute . Abhi's continuous gaze on her was making the situation more worse .He understood her situation ,to make her comfortable,he said**

**Abhi:- Achha pahle dinner karte hai .yaha bahut tasty food milta hai..I love it.(and he started to arrange their plates) **

**Tarika just nodded yes .they started to have dinner and all the while she was having dinner silently .Abhi asked**

**Abhi:- Kya baat hai tarika?aaj tum bahut chup ho. kahin us jungle wali baat ko lekar ab tak naaraj to nhi ho?(looking towards her)**

**Tarika:- ( she got nervous while thinking that incident,actually she was blushing. she did not reply and kept her eyes down .)**

**Abhi stopped having dinner and got close a bit to her .He lifted her chin in order to make her face him .she was loosing her senses due to his sensous touch. abhi made her face him and tried to look into her eyes but she did not made eyes contact.**

**Abhi:- meri taraf dekho n tarika ..aur jawaab do kya tum mujhse naraz ho us baat ko lekar?Kya wo sb tumhe galat laga?**

**Tarika:-(her cheekes reddened with pinkinsh tinge,she nervously said),Nahi ,nahi to ,mai ,mai naraj nhi hun aapse.(with this she stood up from chair and turned her face to other side)**

**Abhi ,also stood and He made her turned back while holding her from shoulder. she literally shiverd at his touch .He was enjoying her brakedown) To kya mai ye samjhu ki you liked that.(fixing his intense gaze on her face)**

**She was unable to answer .somehow she managed to say**

**Tarika:-Nahi ,mera wo mtlb bhi nhi hai ...(she was stammering badly)**

**Abhi got closed a bit more to her .He then held her face between his palms. she tried to remove his hands but failed.**

**Abhi:- Kya hua ,kuchh theek tarah se bol kyu nhi pa rhi ho?Mai iska kya matlb samjhu?**

**(Then he leaned towards her face and said in a low sensuous tone) achha mai bataun ,mujhe kaisa laga ?**

**Tarika looked into his eyes for a moment .Her eyes gave him assent .He smiled at this**

**Abhi:- I liked it very much.I want to repeat that again with you here if you will permit me ..aur sach kahun to usse bhi jyada krna chahta hun bahut kuchh(said huskily)**

**Tarika was stunned to hear these words ,she was having butterflies in her stomach. !she was happy to the core...but wanted to confirm .**

**Tarika:(nervously) Aap ,aap ye sb kya kah rhe hai?mujhe kuchh samjh nhi aa rha ..(and got free from his grip)**

**Abhi:- samjh nhi aa rha ,ya samjhna nhi chahti.(this time he did not came close to her),mai bachha nhi hun tarika..sab samjhta hun lekin tumse sunna chahta hun..Kaho n tarika,will you permit me or if you will permit me then why would you permit me?I want to hear. just say it.**

**Tarika was unable to think .She did not turned back and did not uttered even a single word seeing her silent,abhi thought**

**{ TUM KITNA HI NATAK KYU N KR LO TARIKA,AAJ SARA SACH TUMSE SUNKAR HI JAYUNGA)**

**Then he said to her:- Mai samjh gya tum chup rahkar kya kahna chahti ho...Tum aisa kuchh nhi sochti jaisa mai samjh baitha .I am sorry to hurt you. chalte hai raat kafi ho gyi hai...and with this he left from tent.**

**Here tarika 's pov:- ( Kya sach me abhinav sir mere liye kuchh feel krte hai.? krte hi honge n tarika warna tere liye itna sb kyu krte ?Dekh n yar ,tune kitna hurt kr diya unhe answer ndekar wo aj khud tujhe apne karib lana chahte hain ,ha yhi sahi mauka hai ,tu bta de ki kitna pyaar krti hai tu unse. with this ,she came outside. She saw him busy in watching sea waves. she felt guilty to hurt him .sh e slowly approached him and stood besides him .Then she kept her one hand on his left shoulder and made him face her. she held his other hand in her delicate hand nd said**

**Tarika:-(looking sraight into his eyes this time) Aap janna chahte hai n ki us din jo hua wo mujhe kaisa laga ..?to suniye, mujhe wo bilkul bura nhi laga aur iska reason jante hai aap...(after a pause) mai aapse pyaar krti hun isiliye mujhe bura nhi laga ...Aapke sath bitaya hua hr lamha mere liye ek khubsurat ehsaas hai.(then she cupped his face,she got teary) I love you since the moment I saw you. kuchh dino se aapki berukhi ne mujhe kitna tadapaya hai bs mai janti hun .socha tha ki aapse apne dil ki baat kahungi isiliye dinner plan kiya tha lekin phir aapne mana kr diya..maine ye man liya tha ki aap mere liye shayd kuchh mehsus hi nhi krte..lekin mujhe kya pta tha ki aap bhi mujhse ...mujhe to yakin hi nhi ho rha ..kya mai sach me itni l****ucky ho skti hun?(tears were flowing through her eyes) I love you abhinav sir,I love you more than anything..And she hugged him tight.**

**Abhi did not hug her .He stood there motionless. He was now hating her touch. his temper was rising by each passing moment.**

**His pov:-( Kitna achha drama kr leti ho n tum...Tum sa behsram aaj tak nhi dekha .itni giri huyi kaise ho skti ho..mujhe to apne aap se nafrat ho rhi hai ki tum jaisi ladki se pyaar kr baitha..Na jane kitne professors ke sath aise hi ...disgusting..)**

**When he could not bear more, he separate himself from her .she was still sobbing..He wiped her tears harshly and asked**

**Abhi:- Itna pyaar hai mujhse ?**

**Tarika:- ha bahut hi jyada..**

**Abhi:- Kya kar skti ho mere liye ?(directly looking into her eyes)**

**Tarika:- Apna sbkuchh apko de skti hun, yaha tak ki jaan bhi.**

**Abhi laughed harshly at this .she was confused to see him like that. he then stopped and now He became damn serious.**

**Abhi:- Tum mujhe kuchh de sko ,is layak mai nhi samjhta tumhe,aur tum jaisi se to mai baat tak krna pasand nhi krta. mai bs tumse sach janna chahta hun.**

**Tarika was hell shocked listening those words from him, she could not understand his meaning**

**Tarika:- kaisa sach ?ye kya kah rhe hai aap?sach yhi hai ki Mai aapse bahut pyaar krti hun..(she tried to hold his hand)**

**Abhi (jerked her hand) ,Hath mat lagana .dur rho mujhse. ye pyaar ka drama band kro .tum se mai bs sach janna chahta hun ..(said loudly)**

**Tarika:- mujhe nhi samjh aa rha aap kon sa sach janna chahte hai..?( Her voice got chocked)**

**Abhi:(smiled) ,Achha itni masoom to tum nhi ho .chalo mai tumhari thodi madad kr deta hun..shayad yaad aa jaye .He handed her over an envelop, she opened and got stunned to see the pictures .her mouth was wide open .These were the pictures of tarika,receiving awards and honours for being excellent and in some of the pictures ,she was receiving medals for human anotomy awareness. ohh !that's the matter. to her bad luck , abhi took her intention all wrong.**

**Abhi:- Kuchh yaad aaya ab?(he questioned and it was clear he was hurt badly)**

**Tarika:-( she was clueless what to say) sir,,sir plz ,bs ek baar meri baat to suniye...meri ,,meri wo intention nhi ..(she was cut by abhi)**

**Abhi(he hold her tight with that much force that it was hurting her .tears welled up in her eyes) Kya sunu haan,kya sunu mai tarika...yahi ki kaise tumne mere sath game khela..kaise meri bhavnao ka majak banaya ..kaise dhokha dekar mere karib aane ki koshish ki..kya kaha tha tumne haan,ki human anotomy tumhe samjh nhi aati..mai doctor nhi ban payungi..aur na jane kya kya...**

**His eyes were red. she was scared to the death .She was forgot that his hands were hurting her .abhi jerked her.**

**Abhi:- kyu kiya akhir tumne mere sath aisa? pyaar kr baitha tha tumse .chahne laga tha bepanaah tumhe.(Now he bursted into crying) kyu kiya tumne aisa ,bolo kyu kiya?kyu mujhse ye khel khela?mujhe jawaab chahiye tarika ,aur mai aaj bina jane wapas nhi jane dunga ,mujhe sunna hai tumse..(he shouted but she was just listening him facing down)**

**with trembling voice,she said;**

**Tarika:- maine aisa isiliye kiya kyuki mujhe aapse mohabbat ho gyi thi. aapse bahut pyaar krti hun abhinav sir..Bs aapko janna chahti thi isiliye aapse jhut bola aur wo tuition ka plan banaya. Baad me aapko kho n dun is dar se sach nhi bol payi..plz sir,mera yakin maniye ,mai aapse schha pyaar krti hun. apke siwa mai aajtk kisi se pyaar nhi kiya.(she was crying hysterically)**

**Abhi:-Bs bhi kro tarika ,aur kitna jhut bologi .koi pyaar nhi hai tumhe mujhse. sb jaan gya hun mai tumhare baare me .Tum dhokhebaaz ho .professors ko fasana and then .. damn .mai to kah bhi nhi skta...(hate was clearly visible in his eyes)**

**Tarika:(she was unable to believe on what just abhi said to her) ,sir ,kya kah rhe hai aap?Ye sb sb jhut hai. galat soch rhe hai mere bare me.**

**Abhi:- mere samne jyada sharif banne ki jarurat nhi hai ab. sb jaan gya aur ab tk galat soch rha tha tumhe sharif s****amjhakr.(after a pause) aaj se mera tumhara hr tarh ka rishta khatam. bhulkr bhi mere karib aane ki koshish mt krna.(he started to left,but then stopped)..**

**Aur ha ,tum kisi ke sath kuchh bhi kro ,mujhe farak nhi padta .I hate you. just hate you .aur hamesha nafrat krunga tumse..**

**And he went out of there. she was calling him to stop but all wasted.**

**She sat near sea shores while crying hysterically .waves were touching her feet and at that moment she was not present there .her dreams crashed today. she lost her love .the person she loves the most,hates her to the core ,this realisation was worst in itself .,It was all because of her,she said to herself .hours later ,she left the place ,where she dreamed to be with him. To spend a beautiful night with him.**

**A sad smile apperaed upon her face,like she was laughing on her own destiny.**

**End of the chapter.**

**Long one,indeed.**

**Keep me supporting**

**Do review on the update.**

**Have a great time**


	14. Chapter 14

As she crossed the sea side,and started to walk along side the road ,she noticed that abhi was standing placing his back on his car .He turned to herself as he heard feet sound .For a mere second their eyes met .she did not react and keep on going .when she was passing through his side ,He called her .she stopped but did not turned back.

"Car me baitho"(abhi ordered her in a cold tone)

Tarika did not pay attention and keep on walking.

"Tarika ek baar me samjh nhi aaya ,get into the car"(in orotund tone,while controlling himself)

Tarika turned back and replied in dead voice"mai chali jayungi"

He got pissed off .He approached her in a nano second and pinned her to the car,but she did not scare this time .she directly looked into his eyes and waiting for his reaction.

"Don't test my patience. Do what I say. It will be better for you .understand ?(in a gruffy voice,said abhi)

Tarika lost her temper this time and replied him in a high pitched tone"Kyu manu mai aapki baat?kya lagte hai aap mere jo mujhe is tarah order de rhe hai?(she got a bit calm then)saare rishte to tod diye hai n aapne?"

Making his grip more tight on her,he said" mera dimag waise hi bahut khrab hai aur mai bakwaas sunne ke mood me nhi hun.I brought you here,so it is my duty to drop you safely."

Tarika got disappointed listening his reply,till the moment she was thinking that he was here because he is concerned about her,drop of tears raced through her cheeks.(she replied in heavy tone)

"you don't need to anything for me.I will go by my own."

Ohh!he was having hard time to still his rage,then he chuckeld and said said "Really?Do if you can.."

She was wriggling in his grip,some of her efforts got futile at the starting but at last she pushed him hard and got out of his grip. He was amazed at her rage. she started to walk .Abhi was no less .He also started to walk with her. He said,

" Jaogi to tum mere sath hi,chahe phir hum yun paidal hi kyu n jayen. That is final"

She got annoyed to the core and she thought it better to get into the car and go with him .this man is impossible. she silently turned back and got into the car .He did not utter a word and silently sat on driver's seat .then drove off to the hotel. when they reached ,they marched to their respected rooms.

In the morning,tarika told the entire matter to kritika. kritika wanted to explain abhi but tarika denied her.

Tarika:- Nahi kritika,Baat krne ko kuchh bacha nhi hai ab .meri galti ke liye unhone wo sb kiya hota to mai shayd lifetime unhe manati rahti ,but he raised questions about my character,on my dignity ,mai wo sb yaad tak nhi krna chahti. kbhi socha nhi tha jisse pyaar krungi ,usse ye sb sunna padega .How can he even think in this way about me?No krtika,everything has finished between us.I don't want to put any further effort in this relation.

Kritika did not drag the matter.2 more days passed ,Abhi and tarika completely ignored each other. tarika was specially avoiding him. he felt bad about her ignorance but his ego did not let him to know the truth .It was the last day of their tour.3 buses were arranged to reach railway station .abhi avoid his presence in tarika's bus. she was in first bus. In abhi's bus,All were singing and dancing to enjoy their last moments .abhi was gloomy and lost .suddenly he heard some unsual sound. for a moment ,he looked towards student who were in their own world of entertainment and then to driver .It took him minute ,to understand the whole matter. He asked driver to immediatedly put breaks .Firstly he questioned but when abhi insisted ,he stopped bus. All got confused at sudden halt and In reply ,abhi just asked everyone to vacate the bus .reluctanlty all did the same .after after 5 minutes of vacating the bus,All got stunned to see the scenario. Bus was burning due to a sudden blast .Their knees got weaken .Some of them got horified .Abhi calmed them and said they all are safe .then abhi called Professor Ahmed and give ins and out of the incident. after 1 hour,a new bus arrived and took them to station. All thanked abhi to save them .as usual he said"ye to mera farz tha".When tarika got to know about the matter,She was worried about abhi's well being .she wanted to meet him but She has no right to do .she secretly asked one of her friend and she said abhi sir is totally fine .she took a sigh in relief. they boarded their train and reached Bengaluru at late night.

**A man in dark room while cleching his fist(Ye tumne achha nhi kiya abhijit .aaj tum sb bhagwaan ke pas pahuch hi jate lekin tumne apna dimag laga diya .koi baat nhi bahut maja aa rha hai tumhare sath ye game khelne me .Tumhe to aisa marunga ki puri C.I.D. team ki ruh kaanp jayegi)**

**Days became week .weeks became a month .Abhi completely kept himself busy in investigation .pritam told him to be on high alert as the college will be next target .Abhi informed Hari singh about the matter but still there is no information about the exact date of execution of the plan. on personal front,He was still hurt by tarika's deception. Though still somewhere in his heart,he was not liking her silence. He sometimes observed her and found her completely changed. she was once bright,bubbly and ambitious ,she had dreams and wants, now,everything seemed to came to an end .Her smile ceased to happen .if she did ,it looked dead. there was not any shine in her eyes .she did not talk much anymore. she gradually became more reserved distancing herself from others. fumbling of her words,showed that she afraid to utter a word as if doing so ,would lead to punishment. she always seemed unsure of herself. it was killing abhi inside but what could he do?He could have forgotten her if she would only tricked him by her tuition plan but he cannot imagine her being with other man ..imagining her with any other man made him loose all his cool composure .this was the thing that did not let him to get into the path of reality.**

**ONE AFTERNOON**

** A girl was roaming along side the road .Earphones were on and she was literally enjoying the music. 2 boys approached her and started to pass obscene comments on her when she protested ,one of them said**

**Boy1 (in a flirteous tone) ,hey babe,come on ,we know you like it.(trying to touch her shoulder)**

**girl:- stay away from me .You will be behind bars,if I call the police.**

**Boy 2 ( laughed with a cackle) :- Hey darling,Don't treat us like that we are your lovers. let us show our love.( ,He held her chin roughly and tried to kiss her)**

**Girl made her face to other side and tried to get out of his grip but failed .she yelled then for help but nobody helped .They were just passively watching the scene .she was gradually loosing her strength .She was crying .That bloody boy came closed to her and before he can strip down her top,he got a stick smack on his broad back .he winced due to pain .That boy and the girl turned their gaze to the person behind .as soon as girl saw the other girl ,she yelled **

**Girl:-tarika plz,save me,(she hugged her while pushing the boy other side)**

**Tarika:(in determined tone) ,you don't worry .Nobody can touch you until I am alive .**

**As she was conssoling her,other boy approached her and pointed knife at her**

**Boy1:- socha tha,aaj sirf ek se kaam chal jayega,but you are damn hot . mere dost ko markar achha nhi kiya waise tumne. now who will save you both ?(having staggers in his eyes)**

**Tarika:(in strict tone),I can defend myself . I don't need anybody to save me. you will too realise it.**

**With this she started to fight with them. she faced them with great agility. at last both the boys gave up on her but in the fighting ,tarika's right hand got injured and blood was flowing continuously. Tarika called police and some time later police reached there and arrested those boys. when they were going ,she said to both the boys**

**Tarika:-Ladkiyan kamjor nhi hoti .wo bhi utni hi strong hai jitna ki tum .change your attitude,girls are not to fulfill your bodily needs .they are not opposite to boys,instead they are complementary to boys.**

**Both the boys were now embarrassed ,police took them from there. girl approached tarika and **

**Girl:- Tarika you okk?(tears welled up in her eyes)Tumne mujh jaisi ladki ke liye apni jaan khatre me daal di ,jisne hamesha tumse jealous feel kiya..**

**Tarika(smiled lovingly),Tum bahut achhi ho .apne liye aisa mt kaho.A girl should stand for other girl. rahi baat jealous hone ki to college me and friends me ye sb to chalta hai.(and she hugged her)**

**Girl too hugged her more tightly ,tears were not stopping to flow from her eyes**

**Girl:- I am sorry tarika,maine tumhare sath bahut bura kiya hai. God will never forgive me.**

**Tarika(did not understand anything) HEY ,don't be sorry. ye to chhoti si chot hai tum iske liye khud ko galat mt bolo.**

**Then she said" achha chal ab tu ghar ja,mujhe bhi ghar jana hai. kaka ko aaj kahin bahar jana hai."**

**Girl( protested) ,tarika meri baat to suno.**

**Tarika:-(showing fake anger) kaha n tujhe ,ghar ja .Ab no argument.**

**With this she stooped a taxi and made her sit into that. tarika too headed towards her house.**

**Girl in taxi was lost in her own thought:{ ye maine kya kr diya tarika ke sath .aaj tak use kitna galat samjha. wo to mujhe kitna achha samjhti hai .wo nhi janti aaj jiske liye usne apni jaan khatre me daal di,usi insaan ne uski puri duniya tabaah kr di sirf ek jealousy ke liye. ye kitni massom hai,jisne dard diya ho ,usi ke jakhmo pr marham laga deti hai.(after a pause),,nahi Tarika ,ab aur nhi ye sb mai hone dungi. mai sb theek kr dungi.}**

**With this she dialed a number,person on the other side picked up the call.**

**She:- Hello,Abhinav sir,I wanna meet you right now.( In a hasty tone)**

**Abhinav:- who are you?aur aisa kya kaam hai?(he questioned)**

**She:- I am nidhi sir,plz mana mt kijiyega .aapko bahut jaruri baat batani hai mujhe.**

**Abhi:- Kyu,kya tarika ke baare me koi aur saboot hai tumhare pass.( He taunted),lekin ab uska koi fayda nhi .ab kuchh janna nhi hai mujhe . do not waste my time.( He was about to cut)**

**Nidhi:- sir,aapko mujhse milna hi hoga. aapko tarika ki kasam. bs ekbaar. mai janti hun aap aaj bhi usse utna hi pyaar krte hai isiliye aap jarur aayenge .mai aapka wait krungi coffee cafe MISTY me .(she cut the call and told driver to drive in that direction)**

**AT CAFE MISTY**

**Nidhi waited there for him about 30 minutes and he reached. he sat next to her.**

**Nidhi(nervous smile):- Good evening sir.**

**Abhi:- Come to the point .ye sb krne ki jarurat nhi hai.(,said flately)**

**Nidhi:-(took a sigh),As you like sir.**

**Baat ye hai sir ki...(she was hesitating),**

**Abhi:- jo kahna hai saaf saaf bolo.(He got irritate)**

**Nidhi:- sir,Baat tarika aur aapse judi huyi hai .ye sach hai sir ki tarika ne aapse jhut kaha ki use human anatomy me problem hai .wo aapke sath time spend krna chahti thi ,aapko janna chahti thi isiliye usne aisa kiya .uske aage aapko jo bhi pta hai wo sb jhut hai.**

**Abhi:,mai kuchh samjha nhi,baat ghumao mt,(getting impatient)**

**Nidhi:- sach ye hai ki maine aapko pura sach nhi hai. wo ek bahut achhi ladki hai .in academics ,she kind of gifted. jb usne college me admission liya tha then bahut se boy ne use appraoch kiya tha but she denied them decently .wo boys tak uski tarif krte hai.(she got silent for some moment,abhi was attentively listening her)**

**She further said:- wo aapse bahut pyaar krti hai abhinav sir,uska kisi bhi professor ke sath koi relation nhi rha .It is**** only you,whom she loved. use aapke liye tadapte dekha hai maine .use apna lijiye sir,uski uski koi galti nhi hai .aap dono ke ke bich sari misunderstanding mere karan hai bs .**

**Abhi:-(trying his best to not let his emotions come outside),aaj aisa kya ho gya jo mujhe batane ka dil kiya tumhara?(there was bitterness in his question)**

**Nidhi:-Kyuki aaj agr mai aapke samne hun to sirf usi ki wajah se .warna n jane kya hota . meri jaan bachane ke liye usne khud chot khayi...(she could not complete her sentence as abhi cut her)**

**Abhi:-(while standing up) ,kya ,kya kaha tumne ,kya hua hai use,kaha lagi use chot..? (She also stood up)**

**She:-sir,wo ...(she was a bit scared)**

**Abhi:- tum rahne do...mai khud hi pta kr lunga.(He rushed from there ,Nidhi's eyes got teary to see his condition after hearing just a mere news about her well being,ohh ,they are for each other only .she prayed to god to make them together this time)**

**Here abhi did not think anything. He directly went to her house. he saw kaka going outside .He rushed in that direction.**

**Abhi:(while controlling his breath) ,kaka,tarika kaha hai?kaisi hai wo?Wo ghar hi hai n?(tension was all over written on his face)**

**Kaka:-(kept on stairing him,then said),aap yaha ,kya kiya hai ab tarika ne?**

**Abhi was getting hyper but here kaka did not want to let him know about her.**

**Abhi:- kaka,ye sb baad me bataunga,aap bs bta dijiye ki wo kaha hai?(There were great urgency in his voice)**

**Kaka(did not drag further),ghar pr hi hai mil lo jakar. mujhe jaruri kaam hai mai jara kr ke aata hun..and he left from there and abhi turned to get into the house ..He searched entire house but did not find her.**

**Abhi to himself(while scretching his hairs),,,Aah !ye ladki mujhe pagal bna ke hi chhodegi. Chot lagi hai phir bhi n jane kaha ghum rhi hai. kisi din mai iske chakkar me kuchh kr baithunga)**

**Then he moved towards terrace .he found her .she was standing there stairing the sky. he approached her. she got startled to see him at this time .he looked towards her for a moment and then started his scolding session**

**Tumhara dimag kaha rahta hai haan?tumhe chot lagi hai aur tum yaha ye aasmaan dekh rhi ho.. room me nhi rest kr skti kya?pta hai kitna preshan hota hun mai tumhari in ulti sidhi harkaton se?(his pitch was really high)**

**She was not understanding what was going on .before she could understand anything,he hugged her as tight as he can .she felt she has no strength to resist .he kept his eyes closed remaining in hug,as if he wanted to feel her ,to protect her. they were standing in the same position for moment ,then abhi parted.**

**Abhi(in concerned tone),Dikhao kaha lagi hai...jyada to nhi lagi n tumhe..**

**Tarika(after a pause,she smiled sadly),aapse kya matlb mai jiyun ya maru? .(she said plainly)**

**Abhi got shocked at her statement,it ragged his temper a bit:-ye.. ye kya kah rhi ho?dimag to theek hai n tumhara ?wo din mera akhiri din hoga jis din aisa hua .**

**Tarika:- Aur aap aisa kyu krne lage?(she taunted)**

**Abhi:- kyuki mai tumse pyaar krta hun isiliye(he blurted)**

**Tarika:-(she laughed),Wahi pyaar n jise aap us din gali dekar aaye the?(she then got serious),kya e wahi pyaar hai jiske character pr aapne sawal uthaya tha. ab aapko kya ho gya hai..Us din to aap meri shakal tak nhi dekhna chahte the?(she questioned)**

**Abhi:- mai galat tha. kisi ki baaton me aa gya lekin ye sach hai mai tumse bahut pyaar krta hun aur isiliye jb usne ye kaha ki tumne auron ke sath aise relations...to mai khud ko sambhal hi nhi paya..apne gusse ko kabu me hi nhi rkh paya.(He took sigh ,then said),kya mujhe maaf nhi kr skti tum?Ise meri pahli aur akhiri galti samjhkr maanf kr do.(He joined his hands)**

**Tarika:- Kya mai is layak hun ki aapko kuchn de skun?( She again taunted him)**

**Abhi:- (he placed his both hands on her shoulder) ,tarika mai itna bhi bura nhi hun .janti ho us din se ek raat bhi chain se nhi so paya .bs ek baar mujhe maaf kr do ...plz.(his eyes got teary)**

**Tarika:(her temper raised and she hold him with coller),,,kyu maaf kr dun aapko?aapne kiya tha mujhe maaf..are aapne to mujhe apni baat kahne ka mauka tak nhi diya. kya kaha aapne aap mujhse pyaar krte the isiliye kisi aur ki bat ka vishwas krke wo sb kiya .to agr kal ko hamari shadi ke baad koi aakar kahe ki mai tarika ka lover hun,to aap mujhe divorve de denge...?**

**Abhi(protested) nahi ,tarik...(she cut him)**

**Tarika:-chup bilkul chup. aaj aapko sunna hoga .mai bolungi...Ha sach hai mai aapse bahut pahle se pyaar krti hun lekin mujhe nhi pta tha ki jis insaan se pyaarr krti hun wo itna kamjor hoga. uska bharosa itna kachha hoga.I am sorry ,mai aapko maaf nhi kr skti .aur na hi ab aapse pyaar kr skti hun .**** ab sb khatam ho chuka hai .chale jayiye yaha se aur kbhi mere ghar aur jindagi me ane ki koshish mt krna. apko meri kasam hai .**

**She left the terrace and went to her room .she cried there hysterically burying her head under the pillow .her heart was aching for hurting her abhi but how could she forgive him..no ,Not that easily.**

**Abhi also left the terrace and noticed her condition .He stepped into the room and sat up besides her. She got up when she felt his presence.**

**Tarika:- aap gye nhi ab tak?**

**Abhi:-(controlling his tears),mai yaha tumhe preshan krne nhi aaya hun .mai abhi chala jayunga. mai bs tumse sirf itna kahna chahta hun ki mai sach me bahut sharminda hun khud ke kiye pr .mai khud ko tumhara gunehgaar manta hun ki maine tumhari baat tak nhi suni .lekin mai bs ek sawal krna chahta hun..ki meri jagah agr tumhe us situation me wo sb pta chalta to kya krti?(tarika looked into his eyes silently,drop of tears appeared in her eyes again)**

**Jawab aaram se soch lena .(then wiping her tears)**

**Aur is tarah roya mat kro mai bta bhi nhi skta mujhpr kya gunarati hai? aur tum chahti ho n mai tumse dur rahun,kbhi krib n aayu ,to bilkul aisa hi hoga. ab se tumhari hr baat manunga.**

**Then he stood up and started to go but suddenly stopped and said to her:-_ Jo tumhare aur mere hath me tha ,wo hum dono ne aaj khatam kr diya hai tarika .lekin jo hamare bs me nhi hai wo mai kbhi khatam krna nhi chahta aur tum chahkr bhi khatam kr nhi paogi. chalta hun ,apna dhyan rakhna.(He left and she just kept on stairing until he disappeared from there.)_**

_From that day ,abhi kept himself away from her,though it was becoming unbearable for him to stay away from her but he was pledged to his own promise .He did not want to hurt her even an inch this time .on the mission front,pritam informed him that chinkara and his agents were about to execute their plan._

_One day ,he took an half day leave as he had to meet pritam. when he was returning an unknown person on call informed him that goons have captured entire the college. professors,students were detained . this made his blood run cold .He called pritam and with him ,he reached the college. when they reached there,they got to know that all were detained on the first floor .they secretly reached on first floor while settling the goons .on the floor ,they succeeded in finding the room where were all. they could not use guns as they cannot reveal that moment their identity ,so they secretly entered into the room and started to fight with the goons presented there with great chivalry and effeciency .At last they captured them and called the police. police arrived and when they were being taken by the police,one of goon grab inspector's gun and shot at abhi's right shoulder .disappointment of his face was indicating that he missed his right target._

_There prevailed a complete silence. Abhi got faint there and then all rushed to him .Pritam called the ambulance and took him to the hospital .abhi gained conscious after 1 hour .after 2 hour he got discharged from hospital._

AT NIGHT.

_Tarika was watching tv ,as she shuffled channels ,she switched on to news news. she got to know about incident happened in the college .she got worried !today she was absent as she was not feeling well in the morning. they further reported that abhi was shot .her expression changed in a second and her face became pale.A storm of resentment passed through her body and it brought heavy tears in her eyes .she was still at her position as kaka was passing through her side ,he noticed her .He went near her and sat on sofa ._

_Kaka :-kya hua tarika?sb theek to hai ?_

_Tarika was silent .only tears were running through her cheeks._

_Kaka:(getting worried) ,Kya baat hai bachhe ,mujhe batao ,mera dil bahut ghabra rha hai..._

_Tarika:-Abhi,,abhinav sir..unko ,,unko goli lagi hai.(she stammered hardly and then buried her head under kaka's chest)_

_Kaka:(patting her back),sambhalo khud ko bachhe. wo bilkul bilkul theek honge .tum fikar mt kro._

_Tarika:(she parted and while wiping her tears),nahi kaka,wo theek nhi honge aur wo to akele rahte hai pta nhi kaise khud ka dhyan rakhenge...(then after a brief silence)_

_Mai unse milne ja rhi hun kaka app khana khakr ,so jayiyega .aur apna dhyan rakhna._

_Kaka did not force her to stop as he knew that she loves him very much._

**_Here abhi thought to take shower as he was feeling really tired .when he was taking shower his dressing got wet .he came out from bathroom in his pajamas .He he kept himslef bare at the top as he had to do dressing .with towel He slowly started to wipe water drop from his chest ,but he was having hard time to do so._**

**_On the other side ,Tarika reached his house .She directly headed towards his room. she directly stepped into his room ,she stopped for a moment at the door, she noticed he was naked at the top. her eyes got got fixed at his hairless hard build chest. If the situation were different ,it would be a romentic sight for her but today she was unaffected .Here abhi suddenly noticed her .she was standing at door ,stairing him blankly .He could say that she cried bitterly as the dry tears were indicators .He did not get surprised as he knew that she still loves him,but she is just angry on him since past 2 weeks. he smiled then._**

**_Abhi:- Are tarika,tum waha door ke pass kyu khadi ho?Andr aao na?_**

**_She slowly approached him,and stood infront of him .he again asked:_**

**_Abhi:- Aisi halat kyu bna rakhi hai hai tumne.? mai bilkul theek hun.(And he smiled lovingly)_**

**_She did not say anything ,she just hugged him. he got surprised at first then wrapped his hands around her waist .She was hugging him really tight .Her sobs can be heard by him. he then placed his left hand in in her hairs and said_**

**_Abhi:- Bs kro tarika..maine kaha n mai bilkul theek hun. bs hath me hi hi to lagi hai. meri jaan ko koi khatra nhi hai._**

**_She got out of his embrace and said angrily.._**

**_Tarika:- Ho bhi jata khatra to aapko kya farak hai .akeli to mai rah jati n is duniya me.(then se held him from elbows ),Kyu akhir kyu itni takleef dete hain aap mujhe?hr baar aisa kuchh n kuchh krte hai jisse mujhe chot pahuchti hai.(she shook him,it pained him but he did not react),,,kya jarurat thi,ha kya jarurat thi aapko hero banne ki..akele waha jane ki..are khud ko kya C.I.D. officer samjh rkha hai jo akele hi sb ko handle kr loge.(He chuckled at her statement)_**

**_(Then she left him and turned to other side ,said softly)_**

**_Mai kitna dar gyi thi pta hai?aisa laga jaise maine aaj aapko kho hi diya ho..mai hi hi janti hun kis halat me yaha aa payi hun..khud ko rok hi nhi payi yaha aane se..._**

**_Abhi(got serious) ,,kyu nhi rok payi khud ko?Kya lagta hun mai tumhara jo is tarah bhagti chali aayi..?_**

**_Tarika again faced him and went close to him.._**

**_Tarika:- aapko nhi pta mai kyu aayi hu ?(keeping an eye contact with him)_**

**_He nodded in no..Abhi:-(smiled) Samjhao to janu.._**

**_Tarika did not say anything,what she did is that she reduced the gap between them while not breaking eye contact .she placed her left hand in his silky black hair and with right hand ,she caressed his left cheek .he did not react as he was liking whatever she was doing. then she placed her lips on his and started to rub them with his .He controlled himself and still did not respond .he wanted to just feel the sensation of her lips .when she found no response from him,she pressed her lips more on him .Abhi smiled at this but He did not make any moment .after some time,she gave up on him and parted._**

**_Abhi:-(hiding his chuckle) ,mujhe kuchh theek se samjh nhi aaya...itni jaldi to koi teacher nhi samjhata...Dubara samjhao..( smiling through his eyes)_**

**_Tarika:-(annoyingly),mujhe nhi samjhana .You are a terrible kisser.._**

**_Abhi:(teasing tone),,Hey ,how can you say that?I did not kiss you .._**

**_Tarika(it irked her more),isiliye kaha,you are a bad kisser._**

**_Abhi(smirked ) Ohh really..?_**

**_Tarika tried to change the topic ..she said: Achha ab aap baitho aaram se mai aapki help krti hun dressing krne me...(she made him sit on the bed nd started his dressing he was just looking towards her. he got a bit emotional .tarika noticed and asked what happened?_**

**_Abhi:- Bs dekh rha hun tumhe..Tum bahut achhi ho tarika..maine tumhare sath itna bura behave kiya lekin phir bhi mujhe zara si takleef me dekhkar tum yaha daudi chali aayi...mai bahut sharminda hun tarika..Pta nhi kaise khud ko maaf kr payunga ..?(he kept his eyes down then),,,tumne achha hi kiya jo mujhse dur rahne ka faisla lekar..mai sach me tumhare layak nhi hun..Tum to mujhse lakh guna achhe insaan ka pyaar deserve keti ho..(his voice got heavy)_**

**_Tarika:(she just smiled,she then cupped his face),,,Aap itne innocent kyu ho?aapko ab bhi lagta hai ki mai sirf yaha isiliye aayi kyuki ye meri insaniyat hai...Nahi abhinav sir,aapke case me aisa nhi hai..mai yaha isiliye aayi kyuki mai aapse Aj bhi pyaar krti hun..Aapko to dur rahne ko kah diya tha gusse me ,but dur rahkar mujhe samjh aa gya ki aap bhi puri tarah galat nhi the..aapki jagah mai hoti to shayd isse bhi jayada bura react krti..jis tarah mai aapko kisi ke sath dekhna nhi chahti ,bilkul usi tarah aap bhi mujhe bs aapka hi dekhna chahte hai...aur isme kuchh galat nhi hai._**

**_Abhi:(making a face),,,Achha to itne din aayi kyu nhi milne?_**

**_Tarika:- Aapne bhi to dubara koshish nhi ki?_**

**_Abhi:- tumhara hi kahna man rha tha...promise jo kiya tha us din..(said innocently)_**

**_Tarika slapped her forehead at this..she said_**

**_Tarika:- Kaise budhhu insaan hai aap..?aapko kuchh samjh nhi aata kya..mai kah dungi ki mujhse dur rho to rah loge aap..?mai tb naraz thi isiliye bola...Hey bhagwaan kaise admi se pyaar kiya,jise kuchh samjh nhi aata..Log to apni girlfriends ko kitna manate hai aur ek aap hai,,mere ek baar kahne se devdaas bankar ghum rhe hai?_**

**_Abhi:- mai tumhe apni girlfriend nhi banana chahata tariaka?(having a serious expression )_**

**_Tarika:(she got sad,) kyu?_**

**_After remaining silent for some time..He said while holding her from shoulders_**

**_Abhi:- kyuki mai tumhe apni biwi banana chahta hun..Tumse shadi krna chahta hun. sari jindagi tumhare sath bitana chahta hun._**

**_She was having butterflies with the mere word 'shadi'.She did not reply him.._**

**_Abhi(curisously),,tumhe kuchh nhi kahna...?_**

**_Tarika:(Nervously),,,kya kahun,,,samjh nhi aa rha..Bs itna jaan lijiye you are best..(with this they hugged)_**

**_Later tarika made food for him and they dined together .she was insisting him to let her stay at his house but he refused her idea and at the end she reluctantly had to go back. that day they both were happy that finally they love each other,and they confessed it._**

End of the chapter.

Hope you liked the part.

Do review and share your view .

Thanks who reviewed and supported story.

**_Note:-,,sorry for being unable to update on short .I would like to share that my graduation exam are near ,so I have to concentrate on them too .do not worry ,I would not stop updating but ,this may month,you have to deal with late upadates._**


End file.
